Sobre las estrellas
by Shennya
Summary: AU. Después de un año de que Erebor fue recuperado por trece enanos y con ayuda de un mago, Thorin se convirtió en rey, sin embargo, Dis está convencida de que no es feliz. Y su vida pacífica en aquel reino cambia de manera drástica cuando un grupo de Hobbits sin hogar y sin comida llegan a cambiar todo completamente. Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Mahal, ayúdalo. _

Dis observó las estrellas del cielo y esperó como había esperado gran parte de su vida para obtener una respuesta. Era cierto que los Valar los habían bendecido y gracias a su guía lograron recuperar su hogar, Erebor. Sin embargo, después del viaje que había hecho Thorin y su Compañía desde las Montañas Azules y después de que el destino los ayudó a destruir al dragón y librar la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos con vida, Thorin se había convertido en rey y… aún así no era feliz. Dis le preguntaba constantemente desde que había llegado a Erebor, había ayudado a su hermano lo más que podía a reconstruir el reino y aunque todavía faltaba gran parte de la población en llegar, muchos de ellos estaban en camino, agradecidos con su rey y dispuestos a continuar con la nueva vida que les ofrecía.

Y aún así Thorin no era feliz. Dis lo veía en sus ojos todos los días y su corazón sufría por ello. Intentó, en muchas ocasiones hablar de ello con él, pero su hermano era un testarudo y no quería compartir sus penas con nadie. _¿Qué necesitas, hermano? _Pero no había respuesta, él no necesitaba nada y se conformaba con ver a su pueblo feliz. ¿Y él? ¿Él no merecía serlo?

Dis observó por su ventana; su alcoba era una de las pocas que tenía la fortuna de tener un lugar por el cual mirar al exterior. Su palacio estaba enterrado en la montaña, pero había pocas habitaciones en el castillo en las que se había logrado cavar lo suficiente para ver el exterior.

Comenzaba a nevar. Dis trajo a su memoria las imágenes de su hermano, mucho más joven, cuando se permitía gestos de cariño y una risa de la que ella siempre se quejaba por ser estridente y fuerte, pero que ahora extrañaba más que nunca. Ni siquiera sonreía y cuando lo hacía no era una sonrisa de esas que venían desde el corazón y que llegaban hasta los ojos, iluminándolos para siempre. No, sus ojos ya no brillaban.

Y ella se preguntaba constantemente si aquello era debido a todo lo que había sufrido, a las heridas que se habían quedado con él después de la invasión, después de la muerte de su abuelo. O, tal vez, se dijo, tal vez era porque algo le hacía falta. Pero… ¿Qué? Dis no podía pensar en qué habría allá afuera que tendría que estar allí, con su hermano. Aunque, muchas veces pensó que una vez que el reino fuera restaurado Thorin tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que jamás había hecho antes: buscar alguien con quien casarse. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a participar en la tarea de encontrarle a su hermano una reina o consorte que lo acompañara en sus años de vida en la Tierra Media. Pero ella no sabía si él estaba atado, no sabía si él tenía un _One, _un amor Único y lo estaba esperando. Porque era cierto que la mayoría de los de su raza tenían una pareja destinada y que no podían amar a alguien más, pero había excepciones como ella misma y aún así había sido muy feliz el tiempo que vivió con su marido y lo había amado demasiado, y ahora era feliz porque sus hijos se habían quedado con ella, aunque él hubiese muerto muchos años atrás. Sin embargo, tenía miedo, no quería preguntarle a Thorin si alguien le estaba destinado, porque tenía miedo de la respuesta, tenía miedo que su tristeza se debiera a que, como sucedía en algunos casos, su amor se hubiese muerto antes de conocerlo y ya no sintiera ese constante impulso por buscarlo.

Porque existían muchas historias, aunque ella jamás hubiera experimentado aquella sensación de búsqueda, su familia, su pueblo contaba cientos de leyendas y se hacían composiciones que se cantaban antes de dormir para que los niños fueran felices y soñaran con su futuro.

Se decía que se podía verlos durante las noches, porque la luz de las estrellas, aquella fuerza creada por Varda era la que hacía posible tal unión. Se decía que se veían la luz de su aura en sueños y su voz se escuchaba en la distancia. _Ellos caminan sobre la luz de las estrellas en el reino eterno de Valinor, en otro mundo, esperando el llamado, esperando pertenecer a la otra mitad. _Parte de su esencia se mantenía brillando en ese lugar y ellos vivían incompletos hasta que sus ojos reconocían a su pareja.

Por lo menos así era para el pueblo de Durin y Dis comenzó a pensar si aquello no era una mezcla de maldición y bendición, por supuesto, no podía imaginarlo, pero constantemente se lo preguntaba. Aunque había escuchado relatos sobre elfos, esa raza que no moría por enfermedad o vejez, pero si por el dolor causado por la pérdida del ser amado.

Dis cerró los ojos y mandó sus oraciones una vez más, sólo que esta vez añadió a otro de los Valar para lo que deseaba. _Yavanna, madre de las cosas brillantes, madre de la vida y de todo lo que da paz y tranquilidad a la tierra de Arda, escúchame. Háblale a tu esposo de mí, háblale de esta familia…_

Porque ella sabía que Yavanna escuchaba y que tenía un lugar en su corazón para todos los seres vivientes y aunque la creación de su raza sólo fuera obra de Mahal, Dis sabía que Yavanna era compasiva y amaba a los hijos Mahal.

Pero cuando Dis estaba por terminar con sus plegarias, fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su alcoba. Pensando que podrían ser sus hijos, estaba preparada para reprenderlos, sin embargo, se encontró con la sabia y conocida cara de Balin, el consejero de Thorin.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó inmediatamente, porque conocía esa expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo.

-Un grupo de hobbits ha llegado a Erebor, buscan asilo. Creo que uno de ellos está herido…

Dis levantó su mano, interrumpiéndolo, seguramente no había escuchado del todo bien.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Hobbits?

-Hobbits –Balin asintió.

No era que Dis no conociera hobbits, cierto que había visto pocos a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás se habría imaginado que algún día un grupo de ellos tocaría a la puerta de su hogar. Según lo que ella sabía, aquellas criaturas vivían muy lejos de ahí.

Peor aún, que Balin estuviera ante la puerta de sus habitaciones anunciándole algo así significaba que Thorin no estaba. Las últimas semanas tenía la costumbre de salir en las noches, pero jamás decía a dónde iba o qué hacía, lo único que podía concluir Dis, era que, de alguna manera, sus paseos lo hacían verse más triste y más acabado.

_¿Qué buscas allá afuera, hermano?_

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, así que Dis le pidió a Balin que la llevara hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de hobbits.

Estaban todos en el salón del trono, esperando algo que ella no podía saber bien qué era exactamente. Se veían exhaustos y desesperados, algunos tenían heridas menores y en sus ojos se reflejaba el hambre, el dolor y el cansancio. Fue un duro golpe para ella, era como ver a su pueblo en un espejo extraño, era como regresar al pasado y ver Erebor siendo atacada por un dragón nuevamente.

Aquello le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

Entonces, una hobbit de cabello rubio se acercó lentamente.

-No pedimos mucho, su majestad. Sólo queremos que nos ayude a curarlo y que nos de hospedaje por una noche, sólo una noche… -rogó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que un hobbit se acercaba a ella, él llevaba a otro cargado entre sus brazos.

Dis se acercó y alcanzó a ver unos increíbles y brillantes rizos de un rubio oscuro y un rostro blanco y suave. Y ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Aunque los enanos tenían sus propios estándares de belleza eso no significaba que no podrían apreciar la belleza proveniente de tierras extranjeras cuando la veían, y ciertamente, ese hobbit que en aquel momento se encontraba inconsciente en esos momentos la hizo pensar en la hermosura de los Valar.

La hizo pensar en Yavanna. Y, de pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que ese grupo de hobbits dentro de los pasillo de Erebor no era coincidencia.

-De acuerdo –dijo, después de un rato.

-Gracias –dijo la hobbit que le había hablado en primer lugar.

-Se podrán quedar cuanto deseen –continuó Dis. E inmediatamente se fue ideando el plan en su cabeza; todavía les quedaban casas sin ocuparse, sus parientes de las tierras del norte no habían llegado aún y bien podrían aquellas casas ser ocupadas por el grupo de hobbits. Dio las órdenes a los guardias, para que un grupo de enanos acompañara a los extranjeros. Balin la observaba como si estuviera tentado a hablar. Ella lo conocía, sabía lo que diría y no le interesaba.

-No creo que Thorin… -comenzó Balin, volviendo a hablar en Khuzdul, sólo para ella.

-Él no se encuentra, así que no importa lo que opine, en estos momentos yo soy la que tengo la última palabra. Y lo que quiero es que traigas a Oin.

Le pidió a Dwalin que la ayudara; el enano se acercó al hobbit, cuyo nombre era Drogo y tomó al hobbit inconsciente entre sus brazos. La hobbit, Primula, quería seguirlos, pero Dis le pidió que confiara en ella, que en la mañana podría verlo.

Mientras llegaban a su alcoba, Dis notó las miradas que Dwalin dirigía al hobbit que tenía en brazos. Se rió para sus adentros, sabiendo que no era la única y _definitivamente no sería_ la única que notaría esa extraña belleza que irradiaba el pequeño hobbit.

Rápidamente encendió la chimenea y le pidió a Dwalin que pusiera al hobbit en la cama. Cerraron las puertas de la habitación. Dis se acercó al hobbit y observó sus mejillas encendidas; había pasado mucho tiempo cuidando a sus hijos como para no reconocer que aquel era un síntoma de fiebre. Con cuidado, le puso unas cobijas encima.

Afortunadamente Balin no tardó en llegar con Oin y el enano se acercó a la cama inmediatamente para ver a su paciente. Según informó momentos después, el hobbit tenía una herida en la cabeza y unas cortadas en los pies, así como un poco de fiebre a causa del frío que se había apoderado de él durante el viaje. Sin embargo, estaría bien dentro de unos días.

Mientras él lo vendaba, Dwalin pidió permiso para retirarse y antes de concedérselo, Dis le pidió que no le permitiera la entrada a sus hijos, quienes seguramente estaba afuera, tratando de escuchar todo lo que sucedía. No los había visto desde hacía horas, pero estaba segura que, de alguna manera, se habían logrado enterar de la llegada de los hobbits y curiosos como la naturaleza los había hecho, seguramente estarían ansiosos por echarle un vistazo al hobbit herido.

Poco después de que Oin terminara con su trabajo, Dwalin regresó, anunciando que Thorin había llegado y que ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-Quiere hablar contigo.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que su hermano quería hablar con ella.

Le pidió a Balin que se quedara un momento con el hobbit y salió junto con Oin y Dwalin, aquellos dos se alejaron en el momento en que observaron a Thorin acercarse. Por supuesto, él no se veía nada contento.

-No podemos permitir que se queden, ellos pueden representar un peligro, ni siquiera sabemos de dónde vienen o por qué…

-¡Están asustados! ¡No tienen nada que comer y no tienen a dónde ir, Thorin! –exclamó ella, interrumpiéndolo-. ¿Recuerdas que nosotros estábamos así? ¿Y que sufrimos porque se nos negó la ayuda? ¿Quieres negarles ayuda a ellos?

-¡No me compares con ese…!

-Entonces no te comportes como él –lo interrumpió nuevamente ella. Sabía que Thorin recordaba el momento en que el rey Thranduil les negó ayuda.

Vio como su hermano trataba de tranquilizarse, pero era muy difícil para él.

-Sólo quiero protegerlos.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-, pero no creo que estos hobbits vengan aquí a hacernos daño. Es más, casi puedo estar segura que, aunque quisieran no podrían hacernos nada.

-No podemos confiar…

Dis emitió un sonido exasperado y tomó a su hermano del brazo y abrió la puerta para que entrara en la habitación. Balin los observó con curiosidad.

Ella lo acercó hasta la cama para que él pudiera ver al hobbit que yacía en ella.

-Dime… ¿de verdad crees que una criatura como esta nos podría hacer daño? –pero se olvidó de su enojo cuando escuchó el sonido que había brotado de la garganta de su hermano. De pronto se giró para observarlo. Se había quedado completamente paralizado, observando la pequeña figura que respiraba regularmente.

Escuchó otro ruido y vio que Balin se cubría la boca para evitar soltar una risita, sus ojos estaban fijos en su rey. Entonces Dis volvió a observar a su hermano, esta vez más detenidamente y vio muchas emociones en su rostro al mismo tiempo, era como observar una tormenta eléctrica danzando.

Y entonces ella sonrió, disfrutando ver a su hermano sin palabras, por primera vez. Notó que, inconscientemente, había dado un paso más cerca de la cama y que su cuerpo parecía inclinarse más cerca. Sin embargo, pareció recordar que había más con él en la habitación y se alejó, cruzándose de brazos de una manera tan decidida que parecía querer contenerse a sí mismo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Puede ser… que yo haya juzgado mal y que estuviera equivocado… -comenzó, mirándola. Aunque sus ojos regresaban constantemente a la figura sobre la cama-. Tienes razón, no creo que ellos… representen ningún daño para nosotros.

Balin comenzó a toser ruidosamente y Dis supo con certeza que aquello era precisamente para ocultar otra risa que amenazaba con brotar de sus labios. Por fortuna, Thorin estaba demasiado distraído para notarlo. Y, a decir verdad, no lo culpaba, observar a su hermano disculparse y admitir que estaba equivocado era algo extraño.

-Y… -Thorin ahora parecía estar luchando con las palabras, como si le costara hablar-. ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

La pregunta había sido formulada de tal manera, como si fuera simple curiosidad, nada a lo que Thorin Oakenshield le diera mucha importancia. Dis ahogó una risa.

-No me lo dijeron. Pero supongo que cuando despierte él nos lo dirá –respondió y esperó la siguiente pregunta, porque ahora sabía que no tardaría en salir de los labios de su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Oin? –preguntó Thorin, nuevamente su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Sólo un golpe en la cabeza y un poco de fiebre. En unos días estará mejor.

Los labios de Thorin formaron una fina línea y Dis supo que estaba luchando para no hacer otra pregunta. Estaba a punto de pedirle que hablara, cuando se escuchó un movimiento en la cama y todos pudieron ver cuando el hobbit se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y sus ojos se abrían lentamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bilbo se asustó al ver un lugar un ambiente desconocido a su alrededor. Además, se sentía mareado y débil.

-¿Primula? ¿Drogo? –cuestionó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz proveniente de la chimenea. Muy pronto se dio cuenta que las figuras que estaban a su alrededor definitivamente no eran hobbits.

-Tranquilo, ellos están bien –le aseguró una voz femenina, que conforme se acercaba a él tomó forma de una hermosa enana cuyas ropas eran demasiado finas y elegantes como para tratarse de una simple habitante de aquel lugar.

Un momento… eso significaba…

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó, un poco confuso. De pronto se dio cuenta que una figura mucho más alta e intimidante se acercaba. Su primer instinto fue hacerse hacia atrás, pero el cansancio y los ojos azules y profundos que lo vieron directamente fueron suficientes motivos como para quedarse donde se encontraba.

-Estás en Erebor –respondió el dueño de los ojos azules con una voz fuerte y profunda que a Bilbo le dieron ganas de escuchar una canción. De pronto se sintió más tranquilo.

-Tengo que hablar con… necesitamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo… no tenemos a dónde ir… -comenzó, desesperado, tratando de salirse de la cama. Sin embargo, el enano con la voz profunda se acercó a él. Bilbo pudo notar, además que tenía un hermoso cabello largo y oscuro y unas trenzas a cada lado del rostro que él sintió la resistible necesidad de tocar.

El enano lo tomó de las muñecas con suavidad y Bilbo dejó de moverse inmediatamente.

-Ustedes se pueden quedar aquí todo el tiempo que deseen –le dijo-, tendrán comida, bebida y protección –aseguró él.

-Y lo dice el mismo rey de Erebor, así no tienes nada que temer –dijo la enana, sonriendo.

Bilbo parpadeó y observó a la alta figura cerca de él. No era que no tuviera algo en él que inspirara autoridad y lealtad, era sólo que no llevaba ninguna corona o emblema puesto, por lo menos no en aquel momento. De pronto se sintió avergonzado.

-Le agradezco mucho, su majestad, pero, debe saber…

El enano sonrió y Bilbo pudo ver todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos en esa sonrisa, de alguna forma lo hacía verse menos intimidante y más… atractivo. Y entonces se ruborizó violentamente y se alejó un poco de él. ¿Atractivo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Quizás se había golpeado demasiado fuerte…

-No me llames así, prefiero que me digas Thorin –le dijo él.

Bilbo asintió, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo usar sólo el primer nombre para referirse al rey de Erebor.

-Yo soy Bilbo Baggins, pero ustedes pueden decirme Bilbo –soltó, todavía un poco confundido. De pronto se dio cuenta que la enana y otro enano con barba blanca, miraban de singular manera hacia Thorin.

-Yo soy Dis, hermana de Thorin y él es Balin, el consejero del reino.

-Princes…

Pero ella lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Nada de formalidades! Si mi hermano desea que lo llames por su nombre ¿entonces por qué conmigo debe ser diferente?

Bilbo asintió.

-Aunque deben saber que agradezco mucho lo que desean hacer por nosotros primero debo decirles lo que ha sucedido con nosotros antes de que tomen una decisión.

Balin pareció de acuerdo con la idea porque tomó una silla y la puso cerca de la cama antes de sentarse.

-Supongo que es momento de que nos cuentes tu historia.

Pero Thorin negó con la cabeza y se inclinó más cerca de él. Bilbo pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y de pronto él se sintió un poco frío.

-Estás herido, necesitas descansar. Puedes decirnos mañana –dijo él y lentamente estiró su mano hasta tocar los rizos que caían sobre su rostro y Bilbo se volvió a ruborizar. Lo que hizo que el enano lo mirara con preocupación y que sus dedos ahora se acercaran a la piel de sus mejillas-. Todavía tienes fiebre –comentó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la piel debajo de sus ojos, sin tener la menor idea de que aquel rubor no era por enfermedad.

-No, me siento… con suficiente energía como para hablar un rato –insistió.

Thorin no parecía estar de acuerdo, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que su mano seguía sobre el rostro de Bilbo se hizo hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con cierta reticencia.

Entonces el hobbit les relató todo lo que habían pasado; la invasión de los orcos, la destrucción de la Comarca y la muerte de muchos de sus primos, amigos y vecinos, así como su huída y lo que ocurrió en el camino hasta la llegada a Mirkwood, donde pensaban pedir asilo a los elfos, pero fueron capturados por las arañas en lugar de ello.

-¿Pero cómo se libraron de ello? –preguntó Dis, angustiada.

-Yo me escondí antes de comenzara la captura y tuve que esperar y distraerlas para empezar a liberar a los demás, sin embargo, lograron escucharnos y regresaron… así que tuvimos que luchar.

Bilbo siguió su relato, a pesar de que seguía la parte que más detestaba, porque los haría reconsiderar su decisión, pero tenía que ser honesto con ellos. Así que les contó que tuvieron que tomar la ruta del río porque habían descubierto que los seguían los orcos y, trató de controlarse, pero no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al llegar a la parte en la que el maestro de la Ciudad del Lago se había negado a recibirlos debido a que no quería arriesgar a los suyos.

-Bard, un buen hombre que vive ahí, intentó interceder por nosotros, pero no consiguió nada. Nos tuvimos que ir… después logramos tomar unos botes y llegamos a la montaña y creo que en ese momento una roca me golpeó en la cabeza, porque no recuerdo más.

Bilbo trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero eso sólo hacía que brotaran más.

-Entiendo que no quieran tenernos aquí… los orcos pueden estar cazándonos todavía, sólo pido que nos permitan…

Pero Bilbo no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento Thorin arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas del hobbit con cuidado. Bilbo luchó para no ruborizarse.

-Tú… y los tuyos están bajo mi protección a partir de ahora, Bilbo –dijo Thorin seriamente-. No voy a permitir que nada te… que nada les pase a ustedes. Mi hermana me dijo que tu familia y amigos vivirán en las casas que tenemos disponibles, pero pronto les construiré unas para ustedes.

-¡No, Thorin! ¡No tienes que hacer eso! –exclamó Bilbo-. Nosotros podemos…

-Mi casa será tu casa –dijo Thorin y Bilbo estaba seguro que se refería a su familia y amigos también y que el brillo en sus ojos era el reflejo del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea y nada más.

Entonces Bilbo sonrió y Thorin pareció un poco sorprendido por aquel gesto, pero rápidamente se recuperó y correspondió a su sonrisa. Entonces, como las palabras se escaparan de su boca contra su voluntad, Bilbo lo escuchó decir algo en Khuzdul. Por supuesto, él no entendió absolutamente nada, pero sintió curiosidad al ver que Dis se cubría los labios con la mano, sorprendida y Balin observaba a su rey con las cejas arqueadas. De pronto él pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban solos y se levantó rápidamente.

Bilbo todavía sonreía.

-Gracias, Thorin. Nunca voy a olvidar esto –lo dijo sinceramente. Thorin asintió simplemente, sin decir nada más, la sonrisa se había evaporado de sus labios y ahora parecía un poco incómodo, pero Bilbo estaba seguro que el rubor que veía en las mejillas del rey era sólo parte de su imaginación.

Se recostó en la cama y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara completamente dormido.

Al abrir los ojos Bilbo tuvo que resistir el impulso de moverse hacia atrás, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron dos figuras de pie, cerca de su cama. Eran dos enanos jóvenes, por lo menos esa era la impresión que le dio en un principio. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y su barba, aunque más corta que la mayoría de los enanos, era mucho más espesa que la del otro, cuyo cabello era castaño. Ambos sonrieron al notar que él había despertado y se acercaron un poco más a la cama. Lo observaban con tanta atención que Bilbo nuevamente tuvo que obligarse a quedarse en su lugar. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Fili –dijo el rubio, al mismo tiempo que el otro decía:- Kili.

-A tu servicio –soltaron al unísono e hicieron una pequeña inclinación ante él.

-Bilbo Baggins, al suyo –respondió él. Se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en la misma habitación que la noche anterior. Esta tenía una ventana mucho más grande y permitía el paso de un poco de luz y había algo interesante, además: un gran estante lleno de libros. Se llenó de curiosidad, incluso tuvo tentación de levantarse, pero todavía se sentía un poco cansado y no estaba seguro de que le estuviera permitido tocarlos.

-Lo sabemos –dijo el que se llamaba Kili-. Nuestra madre nos habló de ti anoche.

-Además mencionó que no quería que viniéramos a molestarte –añadió el otro, sonriendo.

-Ella tenía razón, Fili. Es como mirar a los ojos de Yavanna –comentó el castaño, observándolo fijamente.

Bilbo se ruborizó y frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se referían con eso? Seguro no estaban comparándolo con uno de los Valar, porque eso era ridículo, él sólo era un simple hobbit.

Fili se inclinó y tocó uno de sus mechones de cabello. Bilbo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero recordó algo que uno de ellos había mencionado.

-Dis… ¿la princesa es su madre? –preguntó.

Kili asintió.

-Oh… bueno… sus majes…

-En realidad no nos gustan mucho los títulos nobiliarios, en realidad preferiríamos que te refirieras a nosotros simplemente como Fili y Kili.

-De acuerdo –soltó Bilbo, quiso preguntar en qué lugar se encontraba, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió los dedos de Kili sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Tienes pecas!

-Ehhh… sí, aunque preferiría que no…

-¡Mira sus orejas, Kili! –exclamó el rubio y pasó sus dedos por la punta de su oreja izquierda. Bilbo sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda. Aquello era muy irrespetuoso entre los de su raza debido a que las orejas de los hobbits eran demasiado… sensibles y aunque entendía que los enanos no conocían nada de eso, no podía permitirlo.

-¡Oigan! –pero apenas había soltado la palabra, cuando una figura se situó detrás de ellos y les dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Los hermanos soltaron un quejido de dolor.

-Creí que había educado mejor a mis hijos… -soltó Dis, frunciendo el ceño. Después se giró hacia Bilbo con una sonrisa amable en su rostro-. Perdónalos, nunca habían visto una belleza como la tuya.

El hobbit sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder y casi podía imaginarse su rostro completamente enrojecido, tenía tantas ganas de esconderse detrás de sus manos, pero se obligó a mantener la mirada en la de Dis.

-No es nuestra culpa –se quejó Kili-. Ustedes hablaban tanto de él… teníamos curiosidad.

-Sí, pero una cosa es presentarse de forma respetuosa y otra es venir aquí y comenzar a toquetear a Bilbo.

-¡No lo estábamos toqueteando! –Exclamó Kili, un tanto indignado.

-Tenían las manos sobre su cabello, ¡su cabello! –los regañó ella. Y Bilbo se sorprendió bastante al ver a los dos enanos agachar la mirada y ruborizarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Su cabello? ¿Qué tenía de malo su cabello?

-Lo sentimos, Bilbo –dijeron, tras recibir una mirada severa de Dis.

-Ehhh… está bien, yo…

-¿Qué habría pasado si su tío hubiese visto…?

-No vi, pero escuché suficiente, hermana.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron completamente rígidos al reconocer la voz que emergía entre las sombras. Bilbo vio a Thorin acercarse, con una mirada amenazante. Cada vez estaba más confundido. ¿Era acaso tocar el cabello de alguien más una ofensa tan grande? ¿O por qué Thorin se veía tan molesto?

De pronto, el rey soltó algo en Khuzdul y sus sobrinos se giraron hacia él. Thorin movió su cabeza, indicándoles la salida. Y aunque ambos obedecieron y comenzaron a alejarse, seguidos de su tío, Kili se atrevió a mirar a su madre, suplicante. De sus labios brotó algo en su idioma.

Dis negó con la cabeza.

-Tienen lo que merecen, no los voy a defender en esta ocasión –dijo, utilizando el Idioma Común.

Thorin no tardó mucho tiempo en volver, sin embargo, se veía mucho más tranquilo cuando su mirada volvió a posarse en la de Bilbo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó y el hobbit no estaba seguro si se refería a lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes o a las heridas que tenía.

Decidió que probablemente se trataba de lo segundo y respondió:- Mucho mejor, gracias.

Le pareció que Thorin quería decir algo más, por la forma en que abrió sus labios, sin embargo, sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermana, como si apenas hubiese notado su presencia, así que volvió a cerrar la boca.

-¿Puedo… hablar con Primula? –preguntó Bilbo.

-¿Quién? –soltó Thorin, pero Dis sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto, iré a decirle a Balin que la mande llamar.

De pronto, cuando el último rastro de la vestimenta de Dis desapareció en el umbral, Bilbo fue muy consciente de que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Thorin. También notó que el rey lo miraba intensamente, había algo extraño en la profundidad de sus ojos azules que lo hacía sentirse cálido, como si una corriente de energía, un destello lo sacudiera de pies a cabeza. Lucho contra el impulso de usar la cobija para bloquear esa mirada.

-Esta no es la habitación en la que estaba ayer –comentó. No quería sonar como si estuviera reclamando algo, simplemente tenía curiosidad.

-Pensé que estarías más cómodo aquí, ya que la otra alcoba le pertenece a mi hermana –respondió Thorin, acercándose más. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y Bilbo no pudo evitar mover sus pies, el enano lo notó y volvió a levantarse, al hobbit le pareció que una sombra de tristeza cubría el rostro del rey. Se arrepintió profundamente de haber reaccionado de aquella manera.

-Y esta… -quiso decir algo para olvidarse de lo que había pasado-. ¿De quién es esta habitación? No me gustaría ser una molestia.

-Era de mi madre, hace muchos años que está deshabitada –comentó Thorin-. Lo interesante es que fue una de las pocas que se conservó casi intacta después del ataque de Smaug y permaneció así mucho tiempo después. Fue hace unos meses que volví a arreglarla.

-Es hermosa –se atrevió a decir Bilbo y se alegró al ver que un destello cruzaba por los ojos del enano. Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa que el hobbit consideraba casi hipnótica.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

Bilbo asintió.

-Sí, además… umm… tengo un poco de curiosidad… ¿Sabes de qué son los libros que están ahí? ¿Todos eran de ella?

Sin darse cuenta, Thorin volvió a acercarse, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

-Sí, todos eran de ella. Tenía una gran pasión por la lectura y aunque creo que son de diferentes temas, sus preferidos eran los de aventuras: leyendas e historias que relatan la vida de nuestros antepasados e incluso de las primeras razas que pisaron Arda.

El hobbit se sentó en la cama y colocó los codos sobre las rodillas para poder apoyar su rostro sobre sus manos. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de Thorin. No era difícil ponerle atención, además le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

-Crees… ¿crees que podría leer alguno? –preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Son todos tuyos si eso es lo que deseas –respondió Thorin inmediatamente.

Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido y luchó para no ruborizarse otra vez.

-No… es decir, lo aprecio mucho, pero no es necesario, simplemente los tomaré prestados –se interrumpió al acordarse de algo-. Pero… ¿no están todos en Khuzdul?

-La mayoría sí, pero creo que hay algunos en Lengua Común –dijo Thorin, se inclinó hacia adelante, pero bajó la mirada-. Si lo deseas yo puedo pedir que los traduzcan para ti o podría… yo podría enseñarte a hablar mi idioma.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y a Bilbo le pareció que había algo más detrás de aquella mirada azul.

-Creí… creí que el Khuzdul era una lengua secreta, que nadie a excepción de los enanos podían hablarla.

-Lo es.

Nuevamente estaba confundido, Bilbo sabía que estaba omitiendo algo, pero no lograba descifrar qué. ¿Por qué le ofrecía enseñarle un idioma que era secreto?

Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se abrieran para hacer esa pregunta, la puerta se abrió y Dis entró, seguida de Primula.

La hobbit se acercó a la cama rápidamente y abrazó a Bilbo. Él sonrió, alegre al ver que su prima estaba bien.

-¡Bilbo! –exclamó ella, acariciando sus mejillas-. ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!

El hobbit se rió.

-Créeme, no era mi intención herirme con una roca.

Escuchó un ruido cerca de ellos. Sus ojos buscaron la fuente del sonido y Bilbo notó que Thorin se levantaba… En verdad era un enano muy extraño, ahora lucía completamente diferente, como si estuviera molesto por algo.

-Los dejaré solos –soltó entre dientes, como si le costara trabajo hablar. Y, por si fuera poco, Dis se cubrió la boca, como si intentara cubrir una risita. Observó a su hermano salir y lo siguió, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

Una vez que Bilbo pudo concentrarse, le explicó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Thorin… el rey Thorin –se corrigió al ver las cejas arqueadas de su prima-, nos permitió quedarnos, dice que nos protegerá.

-¡Gracias, Yavanna! –exclamó Primula, completamente feliz-. ¡Ya no tendremos que huir más!

-También prometió que nos construiría casas –continuó Bilbo-. Pero, escucha, Prim, necesito que les digas a los demás que tenemos que empezar a trabajar. De alguna forma tenemos que pagar todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó, casi se veía ofendida-. ¡Somos hobbits, no orcos! Nosotros no vivimos como parásitos a expensas de los demás. Esta mañana hubo una reunión y todos acordamos lo mismo, buscaremos trabajos para desempeñar… Nosotros mismos podemos construir nuestras casas. Podemos ser pescadores y recolectores, podemos comenzar a crear campos de siembra, así los enanos no tendrán que comprar en Dale, además tenemos algunos hobbits que saben algo de herrería, no mucho, pero pueden aprender.

Bilbo asintió, satisfecho, estaba orgulloso de su prima y de sus amigos. Tal vez podría funcionar, no quería que los enanos se arrepintieran de tenerlos ahí.

Una vez que terminaron con ese tema, Bilbo volvió a recostarse y dejó que Primula le hablara de lo mucho que Lobelia se había quejado de… prácticamente de todo y de cómo ella le había respondido que era mejor que mantuviera la boca cerrada o ella misma haría que el rey la echara fuera de Erebor.

Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, arrullado por el sonido de la risa de su prima.

* * *

A Dis le divertía aquella situación más de lo que debería. Su hermano caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, le había dicho a ella que era importante que los dos se quedaran cerca por si el hobbit volvía a sentirse mal, pero ella lo conocía demasiado como para saber que esa no era la relación principal.

Finalmente, Primula salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cual se borró inmediatamente al notar que el rey se acercaba a ella. Sí, a veces si hermano tenía ese efecto en los demás. Con un suspiro de resignación, Dis se acercó a ellos para evitar que Thorin no cometiera ninguna tontería.

-¿Está bien? –Thorin soltó, sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, sólo salí porque se quedó dormido y pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar –respondió ella.

Thorin asintió y agachó la mirada, parecía mantener una lucha ferviente consigo mismo. Dis se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar reírse.

-Así que… supongo que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo de casados –dijo Thorin.

-¿Perdón? –Primula parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Eres la esposa de Bilbo…

La hobbit se rió.

-¡No! Él es mi primo y lo quiero mucho, pero no así… Además, ya tengo un marido, su nombre es Drogo.

A Dis le pareció que la tensión en los hombros de su hermano disminuía considerablemente, de pronto parecía más animado.

-Pero él debe tener a alguien, tal vez una esposa o marido… quizás una pareja –insistió Thorin tratando de sonar aburrido, como si fueran unas simples preguntas de rutina-. Sólo quiero… es decir, si alguien más desea venir a verlo…

Primula negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, él no tiene a nadie… sólo a su familia y algunos amigos, pero no una relación romántica. Y con respecto a las visitas… ¿cree que mañana podría venir con mi marido? Drogo y Bilbo son buenos amigos y mi esposo está preocupado por él.

-Por supuesto –respondió Thorin, sonriendo.

-Gracias, su majestad –la hobbit hizo una inclinación-. Por todo y gracias también a usted, princesa.

Dis le sonrió y no dejó de sonreír incluso cuando la hobbit se marchó porque comenzó a pensar que la situación se estaba tornando demasiado… entretenida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los hobbits son criaturas que están acostumbradas a estar en movimiento, el trabajo, sobre todo uno relacionado con la comida o la cosecha les sienta bastante bien. Sin embargo, un pequeño hobbit puede volverse curioso e inquieto si está mucho tiempo sin tener una actividad que desempeñar. Y es por eso que aquella mañana Bilbo, al encontrarse sin compañía y después de leer algunos pasajes acerca de la historia de un dragón, decidió que era tiempo de que sus pies se pusieran en movimiento. Había notado que habían cambiado las vendas que tenía en la cabeza, fue lo primero que sus manos sintieron después de abrir los ojos e incorporarse en la cama.

Saltó de la cama y tuvo que admitir, después de que sus pies hicieran contacto con el suelo y que sus rodillas le fallaran, que tal vez no estaba del todo curado después de todo. Aún así, ya no soportaba estar encerrado, mucho menos sin hacer que sus extremidades se movieran.

Investigó un poco más la habitación antes de decidirse a salir: se sintió alegre cuando encontró la bañera y aún más cuando recordó que Primula le había llevado ropa limpia. Se bañó rápidamente, pero teniendo mucho cuidado con la nueva venda que tenía en la cabeza y, finalmente, cuando su piel olía a jabón y no enfermedad, sangre ni los olores que le había traído el viaje, decidió que era momento de arriesgarse a salir.

No le sorprendió abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un pasillo silencioso y oscuro; gracias a la ventana de su cuarto sabía que era de día, pero, a juzgar por cómo se veían las cosas en aquel lado del castillo, no llegaba la luz muy frecuentemente dentro de aquellos salones. Por supuesto, la construcción estaban prácticamente dentro de una montaña, pero aún así le sorprendía la falta de luz. Se tranquilizó un poco más al ver unas antorchas ancladas en la parte superior de las paredes, sin embargo, eso no disminuía las probabilidades de perderse.

A diferencia de las botas de los enanos, que constantemente se escuchaban en los pasillos, los pies de un pequeño hobbit no irrumpían en el silencio que se había formado. Bilbo se preguntó a dónde guiarían las puertas que veía pasar a su alrededor, probablemente recámaras. Por supuesto, no iba a arriesgarse a ser atrapado husmeando dentro de la alcoba de Thorin… por ejemplo. Sintió un involuntario rubor subir por sus mejillas, pero trató de controlarlo, tratando de recordarse que debía poner atención al camino que estaba tomando.

Por supuesto su lado Baggins le aconsejó que debía regresar a su propia habitación antes de ser atrapado o antes de que su herida comenzara a molestarle otra vez. Sin embargo, el lado Took, que esa mañana en particular era más persuasivo, lo instó a continuar.

Bilbo se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, se repitió así mismo que había sido un giro hacia la derecha y trató de hacer una nota mental para no perderse. Se detuvo y se giró para observar el lugar de dónde había salido, pero se dio cuenta, con horror que no tenía nada que le sirviera de ayuda para recordar. De pronto todos los lugares parecían el mismo. La luz de las antorchar dejó de ser tan útil como él había pensado en un principio, los hobbits estaban acostumbrados a los radiantes rayos del sol, a la claridad del exterior (incluso se las podían arreglar bastante bien durante el invierno), pero aquella oscuridad debajo de varias capas de roca era algo a lo que sus ojos no podían adaptarse del todo.

De pronto, sus oídos, agudizados repentinamente por la poca luz, detectaron unos gritos y el sonido de algo… metálico. ¿Espadas? El corazón del hobbit comenzó a latir rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había una lucha cerca de ahí. Nuevamente su lado Baggins y Took tuvieron una fuerte discusión, pero, como siempre terminó por ganar el último. Respiró profundamente y haciendo uso de cada gramo de habilidad que tenían los hobbits para esconderse y pasar desapercibidos, Bilbo decidió guiarse hasta la fuente del sonido sin arriesgarse…

Pero sus ojos se encontraron con algo muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado: la habitación a la que había llegado era amplia; en las paredes había docenas de espadas, hachas y armaduras colgadas. Incluso había flechas, arcos… parecía que había llegado a una especie de salón de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, el lugar casi estaba vacío, a excepción por las tres figuras en medio de la sala, que Bilbo pensó, eran quiénes habían estado haciendo el ruido que lo había traído hasta ahí.

Reconoció a la figura que cayó al suelo y dejó escapar un sonido de dolor de sus labios: era Kili. Bilbo se acercó a él, asustado, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la figura frente a él esperaba pacientemente a que se levantara. Era un enano alto, su barba era espesa y su cabello largo, a pesar de que la parte superior de su cabeza estaba completamente rapada y cubierta de extraños símbolos (que también tenía en sus brazos), por supuesto, los cuales Bilbo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban.

-Vamos, muchacho, lo estás haciendo muy fácil para mí –le dijo el enano.

Kili hizo una mueca de disgusto y se volvió a levantar, su hermano, sentado en el suelo, observaba con singular diversión como el castaño sufría durante el entrenamiento.

-No sonrías tanto, Fili, que el siguiente vas a ser tú –le recordó el enano, haciendo que el gesto del rubio se desvaneciera un poco.

Por lo menos aquella situación duró hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia del hobbit. Bilbo lamentó pronto no haberse escondido cuando pudo.

Fili corrió hacia él y lo levantó del suelo, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un juguete liviano.

-¡Bilbo! –exclamó- Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Viniste a verme entrenar?

-¡Tonterías, hermano! Él vino a verme a mí, obviamente –dijo Kili, quien había dejado caer la espada al suelo, ignorando las protestas de su entrenador y se había acercado a ellos rápidamente.

En unos segundos, Bilbo terminó siendo prisionero de los dos hermanos. Afortunadamente, ellos lo dejaron en el suelo antes de que el hobbit comenzara a necesitar aire.

-¿Por qué querría verte a ti? Ni siquiera puedes mantener la lucha durante veinte minutos sin avergonzarte a ti mismo –comentó el rubio.

Las mejillas de Kili, previamente ruborizadas por el esfuerzo de la batalla, enrojecieron aún más.

-Por lo menos lo hago mucho mejor que tú…

Y mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir, el enano más alto se acercó a Bilbo. El hobbit se sintió un poco intimidado por él, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hobbit? ¿No deberías estar recuperándote? –preguntó abruptamente y aunque su tono era algo grosero, Bilbo supuso que aquella era su forma de hablar y que sus intenciones no eran reprenderlo.

-Lo que sucede es… -sin embargo, se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que aquel enano sabía de su situación y se preguntó si todos los guardias y enanos que trabajaban en el castillo sabían lo que ocurría dentro de él o quizás Fili y Kili habían platicado con él o, tal vez…- ¿Nos conocemos?

-No exactamente –respondió entonces el enano-, yo sólo… te llevé hasta la habitación de la princesa cuando llegaste…

Bilbo asintió y sonrió.

-Ya entiendo, bueno… me llamo Bilbo Baggins.

-Dwalin, a tu servicio –dijo el enano.

Bilbo había pensado hacerle otras preguntas, a pesar de que aquel enano no parecía de los que hablaban mucho, pero cuando se decidió a hacerlo, la atención de los hermanos había regresado hacia él.

Kili lo levantó con facilidad y lo depositó en el suelo, cerca de donde había estado entrenando previamente.

-No importa lo que te diga mi hermano, Bilbo. Voy a demostrarte que puedo vencer a Dwalin.

El mencionado hizo un sonido de incredulidad, sin embargo, no se puso en guardia en ese momento, todavía estaba observando al hobbit.

-No creo que él deba estar aquí… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpido cuando Thorin y Dis entraron en la habitación.

En ese momento Bilbo decidió que era mejor salir.

-Sí, creo que Dwalin tiene razón –pero después de ponerse de dar un paso, sintió que su cabeza le dolía y que el cuarto daba vueltas.

-¿Bilbo? –escuchó la voz de Fili cerca de él, pero muy pronto el rubio fue empujado a un lado por otros brazos más fuertes.

-¿Estás bien? –Thorin estaba inclinado sobre él, sus manos firmemente aferradas a sus hombros, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso, como si estuviera listo para evitar que se cayera.

Pero sólo había sido un mareo, Bilbo ya estaba bien, quizás se había esforzado demasiado aquella mañana, aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

-Sí, estoy bien.

El rey no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras, sin embargo, después de que sus ojos lo examinaran atentamente (haciendo que Bilbo se ruborizara), pareció convencido y soltó al hobbit, pero no se movió ni un centímetro lejos de él. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Les dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus sobrinos.

-¿Ustedes lo trajeron aquí? –gruñó él. Los hermanos empezaron a negar con la cabeza y, a pesar de que Bilbo no estaba ansioso por enfrentarse a un Thorin molesto, jamás iba a permitir que otros cargaran la culpa por sus acciones.

-Yo… yo me traje hasta aquí –intervino.

Thorin arqueó las cejas hacia él. Aunque ya no parecía querer asesinar a alguien con la mirada, los brazos firmemente cruzados le indicaban a Bilbo que todavía seguía molesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué haces en el salón de entrenamiento cuando deberías estar en tu habitación? –cuestionó Thorin.

Entonces Bilbo entendió, al enano no le gustaba que un hobbit anduviera merodeando en su castillo sin permiso, por supuesto, era comprensible, después de todo, él no era más que un extraño para ellos.

-Lo siento… no era… mi intención llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué…

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo llegaste –Thorin repitió con incredulidad, parecía como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello en ese momento. Se veía molesto y frustrado, aunque Bilbo todavía no entendía muy bien por qué-. ¿No pensaste en llamarme? ¡Yo pude haberte llevado a donde quisieras! Sin supervisión pudiste haber terminado en cualquier lugar… incluso en las minas… ¿Sabes qué tan peligroso es ese lugar? Sobre todo para alguien como tú…

Esta vez era turno de que Bilbo frunciera el ceño. Sí, probablemente era cierto todo lo que Thorin decía y sí, él había cometido un error al aventurarse en un lugar que apenas conocía, sin permiso del rey… pero aún así… un hobbit tenía su orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como tú" exactamente?

-Sí, alguien como tú, pequeño y frágil hobbit que le gusta merodear en lugares desconocidos, arriesgándose a quedar atrapado en una mina mientras trata de volver loco al rey –dijo Thorin cuyo enojo se había evaporado de pronto y ahora lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo, eso sólo hizo que el ceño fruncido de Bilbo se hiciera más marcado y que sus mejillas se colorearan debido al enojo.

-¡Yo no soy frágil, mucho menos pequeño! Nosotros los hobbits tenemos la estatura adecuada, yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes los enanos estén desproporcionados, aunque deberían estar agradecidos, por lo menos no son hombre o elfos, ellos sí que tienen una estatura excesiva considerando… -sin embargo, Bilbo se interrumpió antes de seguir con su balbuceo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con un rey y no sólo eso, ¡sino que le acaba de decir desproporcionado! ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué no había aprendido nada de su padre? ¿Acaso deseaba que Thorin lo corriera de Erebor?

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó la profunda risa de Thorin llenar la habitación. De pronto se dio cuenta de que los otros enanos se habían convertido en espectadores de su discusión; completamente callados y con los ojos, luciendo sorprendidos. Todos a excepción de Dis quien parecía estar bastante divertida con la situación.

-Vamos, creo que necesitas descansar un poco más –dijo él, levantando a Bilbo con tal facilidad que el hobbit sintió que aquello, de alguna manera, le daba razón a Thorin.

-¡Puedo llegar solo a mi habitación! –protestó, sintiéndose molesto de nuevo. No tenía idea de por qué se comportaba así, sin embargo, estaba seguro que de alguna forma tenía que ver con el enano cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices –Thorin concedió, bajándolo con suavidad. Se quedó de pie, cerca de él, como si esperara algo.

Entonces, para su desgracia, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había tres entradas y que no recordaba de dónde había llegado. Como siempre, todo se veía igual y estaba oscuro, lo cual no le ayudaba mucho a su situación. Suspiró y se dirigió a una de las entradas, sin embargo, logró ver la sonrisa divertida de Thorin, así que se detuvo y se dirigió a la otra… Y se dio cuenta de que el rey no iba a ayudarle, ni los otros enanos, ya que estaban demasiado distraídos observando.

-Está bien –soltó, exasperado-, no sé a dónde ir.

-Es una lástima –comentó Thorin, sonriendo.

Bilbo gruñó, lo que sólo provocó que el rey volviera a reír.

-Puedes guiarme, pero nada de cargarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero, como esperaba, Thorin hizo caso omiso y lo levantó en brazos.

-Todavía estás herido –dijo, como si tuviera que dar una explicación a su comportamiento-. No puedo arriesgarme a que pierdas tu fuerza durante el camino.

Bilbo suspiró y se aferró a su cuello como si fuera un niño pequeño, había descubierto que su enojo se había esfumado y no tenía energía para seguir discutiendo. Además, disfrutaba estar cerca de él, se sentía protegido, aunque eso no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

* * *

-¿Thorin estaba riendo? –soltó Kili cuando vio que su tío desaparecía con el hobbit en sus brazos.

Dis reprimió una sonrisa. Se giró para ver a los demás, pero eso no ayudó mucho para controlarse.

-Dwalin creo que ya es momento de que cierres esa boca –dijo ella.

El enano sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, bueno, ciertamente ella no podía culparlo por sentirse así.

-Todavía no estoy seguro de qué es lo que acabo de presenciar –comentó.

-Yo no sé si ese era mi tío. ¿En verdad acabamos de ver a Thorin Oakenshield alegre? –Cuestionó Fili arqueando las cejas.

-Ni siquiera notó que estábamos en la habitación –continuó Kili, ahora frunciendo el ceño, tratando de pensar en cuál podría ser la razón de aquel extraño comportamiento.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, madre? –preguntó Fili, observándola fijamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo?

-Porque eres tú, además has estado sonriendo todo este tiempo –dijo su hijo mayor.

-Y tienes esa mirada en tu rostro –añadió Kili.

-¿Qué mirada?

-La que siempre tienes cuando estás tramando algo.

Dis sonrió aún más y se giró hacia Dwalin.

-Me parece que todavía no terminaba el entrenamiento cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos. Creo que este es un buen momento para reanudarlo –dijo antes de irse y se rió al escuchar las protestas de sus hijos.

* * *

Thorin se las ingenió para dejar a Bilbo sobre la cama de la manera más gentil posible. El hobbit siempre se sentía extraño cuando él estaba cerca, a veces incluso se sentía… pequeño a comparación con él. Por supuesto, no era algo que iba a admitir nunca.

-Descansa un poco, ya que dentro de unas horas vendrán tu prima y su esposo a verte –dijo el rey-. Aunque debes comer primero. ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti en la cocina?

Bilbo asintió con entusiasmo, no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Thorin correspondió a su gesto, le pareció que incluso sus ojos azules brillaban.

-¿Todos los hobbits tienen siempre tanto apetito como tú?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Nosotros comemos siete veces al día! –exclamó Bilbo con orgullo.

Las cejas de Thorin se arquearon, parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

-¿Siete?

Bilbo asintió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –Thorin frunció el ceño-. ¿Quieres decir que lo que has comido desde que llegaste no ha sido suficiente?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! –exclamó Bilbo, ruborizándose violentamente-. Todo ha estado perfecto, no…

-Haré que te traigan más comida –dijo Thorin con firmeza.

-¡No es necesario! –insistió el hobbit, aunque por la mirada de Thorin ya sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer.

La sonrisa del rey desapareció por un momento, de pronto se veía bastante serio.

-Así que… ¿en verdad te parezco "desproporcionado"?

Bilbo tenía ganas de enterrarse debajo de sus cobijas y no volver a salir nunca. ¿Por qué tendría que haber dicho eso? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse y mantener su boca cerrada?

-No, es sólo… lo que quise decir fue –sus palabras no tenían sentido y sabía que su rostro era casi un foco incandescente-. Eres muy… alto.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Thorin arqueó sus cejas, esperando una respuesta. Y aunque la expresión seria no había desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Trató de pensar en todas aquellas veces que había estado de pie frente a Thorin sintiéndose muy pequeño a comparación con él y… sin embargo, no le desagradaba la diferencia de estatura. Era algo bueno, muy bueno.

Después de que el rey se marchó y Bilbo pudo dormir unas horas, llegaron Primula y Drogo a su habitación. Ellos se acercaron hasta la cama, pero no estaban solos, él pudo ver la figura del rey en el umbral de la habitación, sonriendo, como si estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo. Bilbo tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello.

Entonces, vio a la hobbit frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Bilbo, confundido, se giró hacia Drogo en busca de una explicación, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas vagado por todo ese lugar sin saber a dónde te dirigías y en el estado en el que estás? –Primula soltó, furiosa-. ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! ¿Qué no piensas en ti mismo? ¡Todavía estás herido!

Y Bilbo supo inmediatamente por qué Thorin tenía aquella sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Se había atrevido a acusarlo con Prim!

"Traidor" gesticuló hacia la puerta y supo que el rey le había entendido, porque lo vio reírse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Genial, ahora él tendría que lidiar con la furia de Prim.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Llegó el día, Bilbo no podía creerlo; Oin le estaba quitando la venda de la cabeza, lo que significaba que por fin sería libre de ir a donde quisiera. Y de comenzar a trabajar, estaba ansioso por hacer algo, sentirse útil.

El enano, observando la herida, dijo que ya estaba completamente curada y que no le presentaría molestias en el futuro. Sus dedos eran ágiles y gentiles mientras trabajaba en la herida. Sin embargo, parecía un poco apenado cuando las yemas de sus dedos hacían contacto con los rizos del pequeño hobbit.

-No es mi intención, tengo que hacerlo para remover la venda correctamente –dijo, disculpándose ante él. Y, por alguna extraña razón, se giró hacia Thorin, quien estaba sentado en una silla, junto a la cama y lo observó como si se disculpara por sus acciones.

El rey de los enanos asintió.

-No te preocupes… yo… entiendo –dijo Bilbo, a su vez. Todavía no entendía muy bien aquello de la prohibición de tocar el cabello de otra persona. ¿Era alguna clase de ofensa entre los enanos? Tendría que asegurarse de no olvidarlo.

-Aunque estás completamente curado, no hagas ninguna actividad que implique mucho movimiento físico durante los próximos días, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Oin, una vez que terminó con su trabajo.

Inmediatamente, Thorin se levantó y se acercó a él. A Bilbo le pareció que una de sus manos se extendía hacia su cabeza, pero se detenía al último momento, antes de alcanzar aquellos rizos que caían sobre su rostro.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Thorin, parpadeó como si estuviera sorprendido de su propio comportamiento.

Bilbo quería decir que a él no le importaba, que aquello no significaba ninguna ofensa para los hobbits, pero decidió permanecer callado. Tal vez era mejor comenzar a seguir las tradiciones de los enanos, después de todo, tendría que vivir con ellos. Lo único que lo confundía, aunque podría estar equivocado, era que el rey ya antes había acariciado su cabello… aquella noche que llegó a Erebor o probablemente sólo lo había soñado.

Thorin se inclinó más y volvió a extender su mano, sólo que esta vez sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su mejilla, en lugar de tocar su cabello.

Bilbo no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Thorin parecía preocupado nuevamente.

-Sí.

-Tienes las mejillas calientes… ¿estás seguro que no tienes fiebre?

-Estoy bien, de verdad –le aseguró. Por supuesto, no tenía ganas de explicarle que aquello se debía a que su presencia lo hacía sentirse… extraño, nervioso.

Bilbo desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, esperaba que ello pudiera ayudarle a recobrar la compostura. Tuvo que luchar para que el rubor se fuera. Y, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Oin se había marchado. Ni siquiera había notado cuando lo había hecho.

-Espero que no se te olviden los consejos de Oin –dijo Thorin, de pronto, haciendo que el hobbit girara la cabeza hacia él, nuevamente-. Puedes ir a donde quieras, pero no sin compañía. Ya hablé con Dwalin y él accedió a ser tu guía… por el día de hoy. No es que no confíe en ti, pero entiendo que para un hobbit como tú, que está acostumbrado a vivir en el exterior, este lugar puede ser un poco confuso al principio y no quiero arriesgarme a que te pierdas y termines en las minas.

Como todo buen Took, Bilbo sintió curiosidad acerca de aquel lugar.

-¿En verdad es muy peligroso? –cuestionó-. Había escuchado muchas historias acerca de las minas de los enanos antes de llegar aquí. Dicen que brillan de distintos colores, que las joyas le dan vida, a pesar de encontrarse tan alejadas de la luz.

Thorin sonrió en respuesta al entusiasmo del hobbit.

-Es un lugar hermoso –le dijo-. Y… si en verdad quieres verlo, puedes hacerlo. Pero un día en el que yo pueda acompañarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Bilbo asintió.

-Hoy no podré estar contigo, lamentablemente mis responsabilidades como rey me hacen imposible estar libre hasta el anochecer –informó Thorin y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, en verdad parecía lamentarlo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí –le aseguró Bilbo-. No es necesario que estés conmigo todo el tiempo, ya has hecho suficiente y lo agradezco.

Thorin comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del hobbit con su pulgar, provocando que el corazón de Bilbo latiera con fuerza en respuesta a ese toque.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo.

Bilbo no pudo decir nada después, ya que Balin y Dwalin entraron en la habitación. Thorin se puso de pie y le dijo algo a Dwalin en Khuzdul a lo que el enano observó a su rey con una ceja arqueada y respondió en el mismo idioma, antes de dirigir su mirada a Bilbo. Balin intervino también, como si quisiera tranquilizar a Thorin.

-Nos vemos en la noche –dijo el rey, dirigiendo una sonrisa a Bilbo, utilizando la Lengua Común otra vez.

Cuando Balin y Thorin se retiraron, Dwalin se acercó al hobbit. Aunque al principio ese enano le había parecido alguien serio y frío, Bilbo estaba seguro que ahora veía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, su mirada se volvió a dirigir a la entrada.

-Bueno… parece ser que tú vas a cambiar muchas cosas por aquí. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? –se rió.

Bilbo quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero pensó que probablemente aquel enano no le daría ninguna respuesta, por lo menos no en aquel momento.

-Así que… ¿a dónde quieres ir?

* * *

Dwalin había estado sorprendido cuando el pequeño hobbit le comunicó su decisión. Tal vez en un principio no, ya que el enano creía que Bilbo tenía hambre y que esa era su razón para querer llegar hasta la cocina.

-Podemos hacer que te traigan más comida hasta aquí –sugirió él.

-No es por eso –le aseguró Bilbo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa-. Lo que quiero es tratar de conseguir trabajo.

El enano lo observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-¿Quieres trabajar?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Bilbo, casi indignado-. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada todo el día?

-No, pero hay muchas otras cosas que hacer por aquí. Podemos ir a la sala de entrenamientos para que veas más sobre las técnicas de defensa y ataque o tal vez ir a los establos… estoy seguro que podemos conseguir un poni para que aprendas a montar. O quizás prefieres ir a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca, Thorin mencionó que te gusta mucho leer. Hay muchas otras cosas… si estás aburrido.

-Pero no es por aburrimiento que quiero trabajar –dijo Bilbo, después de un rato-. Quiero hacerlo porque necesito ganar algo para comer… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir sin trabajar? Tal vez nosotros los hobbits parezcamos pequeños, pero necesitamos muchas cosas: comida, principalmente, mucha comida, ropa, muebles…

-¡Es que tú no entiendes, hobbit! –lo interrumpió Dwalin, riendo. Parecía que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño que necesitaba que le explicaran las cosas con claridad-. Tú, entre todas los que viven aquí, eres el que tiene menos necesidad de trabajar.

-No entiendo –Bilbo admitió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –sonrió el enano-. Lo único que tienes que hacer para obtener algo que desees es acercarte a Thorin, mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos que Yavanna tan generosamente te dio y pedirle todo lo que quieras. Él jamás te va a decir que no. Es más, creo que podrías pedirle la mitad de esta montaña y él te la daría… ¡podrías pedirle Arkenstone y él no dudaría un segundo en ponerla a tus pies!

-¿Arkenstone? ¿Qué es eso?

-La piedra del Arca, la joya más valiosa del rey. Vale un río de oro.

¿Un río de oro? Bilbo parpadeó, sorprendido. Cada vez estaba más confundido con esa conversación.

-¡Eso es ridículo! –exclamó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían- ¿Por qué Thorin me daría algo tan valioso?

Dwalin puso los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer que Bilbo le preguntara aquello.

-Yo necesito trabajar –insistió Bilbo-, no puedo vivir de la piedad de un rey toda mi vida.

-No creo que lo que Thorin sienta por ti sea piedad –comentó Dwalin.

Fuera lo que fuera, Bilbo sabía que aquel enano estaba exagerando. Thorin apenas tenía unos días de conocerlo… Todo aquello era cada vez más confuso y ridículo. Decidió no pensar más en ello.

-Mi decisión está tomada, quiero trabajar. Me sentiría mejor al saber que me gano mi comida, además esa es una forma de pagarle a Thorin todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Dwalin suspiró, como si aceptara que aquella era una discusión que no iba a ganar.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas.

El hobbit se sintió mucho más animado cuando llegaron hasta la cocina; aquel lugar era sorprendentemente enorme, pero era lógico, considerando que de ahí salía toda la comida que alimentaba a los que vivían en el palacio.

Durante el camino Bilbo trató de aprenderse cada una de las rutas y las puertas que tuvieron que cruzar para llegar hasta ahí. Era difícil, considerando la iluminación y el hecho de que todo le parecía absolutamente igual, pero estaba seguro de memorizarlo pronto.

Bilbo conoció a muchos enanos aquella mañana y lo curioso era que ellos también estaban interesados en él. Lo observaban fijamente, como si nunca hubiesen visto nada igual, Bilbo pensó que aquello se debía a que, probablemente, en verdad jamás habían visto un hobbit.

Aunque todos fueron amables con él, los enanos que más le agradaron fueron Bombur y Bofur, y, para su sorpresa, Bilbo descubrió que ellos también habían participado en la misión de recuperar Erebor.

-Así que quieres trabajar aquí –comenzó el enano pelirrojo, sonriendo-. Dime… ¿cuál es tu especialidad?

-Me han dicho que preparo bien cualquier alimento, pero creo que hornear pasteles y preparar postres es lo que mejor hago –dijo, después de pensarlo un rato.

Bombur asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahora me prepararás un pay de manzana.

Bilbo asintió, entusiasmado al saber que comenzaría a cocinar.

-Creo que lo puedes dejar aquí, Dwalin –comentó Bofur-. Estará seguro con nosotros.

El enano arqueó una ceja, al parecer no estaba convencido de ello.

-Sí, no tienes que estar conmigo todo el tiempo –dijo Bilbo-. Puedes regresar por mí al atardecer.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Una vez que Dwalin se fue, Bilbo comenzó a moverse en la cocina como si la conociera de toda la vida y es que una de las cosas en las que podría considerarse hábil (y que además disfrutaba bastante) era hornear. Aunque se sentía un poco nervioso porque sabía que aquella era una prueba, la perspectiva de cortar las manzanas, espolvorear el azúcar y preparar la masa era infinitamente interesante para él. Muy pronto se olvidó que estaba siendo observado y se concentró plenamente en la tarea que realizaba.

Cuando el pay estuvo listo, Bombur y Bofur se acercaron con interés brillando en los ojos.

-¡Huele delicioso! –exclamó Bofur, sonriendo. El otro enano, mientras tanto, cortó un pedazo con el cuchillo y lo probó, masticándolo lentamente. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Parece que tienes un don para esto –comentó-. Estás contratado.

Bilbo sonrió, completamente feliz y el resto de la mañana anduvo de un lado a otro, cortando verduras, horneando galletas y sazonando platillos; el estilo de cocinar de los enanos era algo diferente al de los hobbits, pero Bilbo creía que podía adaptarse, además Bombur estaba abierto a sugerencias y consejos.

Al regresar Dwalin, Bilbo ya estaba listo para marchar. Pero le había gustado tanto el trabajo que no dudaba en volver al día siguiente, a pesar de que Bombur le había dicho que no se apresurara tanto, ya que apenas se había recuperado.

-Estoy bien –aseguró Bilbo y se giró hacia Dwalin para pedirle que lo condujera al exterior.

* * *

Resultó que para poder salir Bilbo tuvo que abrigarse primero, el enano que estaba sirviéndole de guía se negó a acompañarlo a menos que se pusiera un abrigo de pie encima. Por supuesto, no que él se quejara, el exterior estaba cubierto de nieve y, aunque no estuviera nevando, él sabía que todavía hacía mucho frío.

Bilbo se alegró al salir. Afuera de Erebor se encontraba lo que parecía una ciudad entera. Y, a pesar del clima, había mucho movimiento por las calles de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo que Bilbo sonriera completamente era que no sólo había enanos, sino hobbits. Parecía que su familia y amigos se habían integrado bastante bien a la vida de montaña y los enanos los habían aceptado con gusto, después de todo.

Sólo hubo algo que incomodó un poco al hobbit y era que, mientras Dwalin y él caminaban entre ellos, los enanos parecían dirigir miradas extrañas en su dirección. Le pareció escuchar varios murmullos mientras pasaba.

-Dwalin… ¿por qué nos ven todos de esa manera? –murmuró Bilbo, cuando no pudo soportarlo más. Aunque los enanos no parecían molestos, sus miradas eran insistentes.

-Sólo te ven a ti, hobbit –le aclaró él, aunque no se veía preocupado, sino divertido-. Supongo que los rumores de tu llegada se esparcieron hasta aquí. Además, tienen curiosidad si lo que decían de ti era cierto.

-¿Qué decían de mí?

Pero Dwalin no pudo responder ya que fueron interrumpidos por Primula. La hobbit abrazó a su primo con fuerza.

-Me alegra verte mejor –comentó y después frunció el ceño como si recordara algo-. ¿Oin te permitió salir, verdad? Porque si saliste y todavía estás enfermo, te juro Bilbo que…

-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro –la interrumpió Bilbo, antes de que ella comenzara a gritarle. No estaba seguro todavía si su comportamiento sobreprotector lo asustaba o lo divertía, pero aún así lo agradecía.

-Como decía, me alegra que estés aquí –continuó ella-. Estaba por ir a la casa, el señor Komrey, nos iba a explicar sobre las construcciones de las casas.

Entonces Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había un enano detrás de ella. Era alto, aunque no tanto como Thorin o Dwalin, y tenía la barba y el cabello castaño oscuro. Sus mirada de posó en Bilbo y permaneció en su rostro durante unos segundos, como si buscara algo en sus facciones.

-Un placer –dijo Bilbo, extendiendo su mano cortésmente-, me llamo Bilbo Baggins.

Komrey tomó su mano y a Bilbo le pareció verlo ruborizarse.

-Lo sé… es decir, aquí han hablado mucho de ti… del hobbit que llegó herido y que ahora vive en el palacio –soltó él-. Pensé que exageraban sobre ti, pero ahora sé que los rumores sobre tu belleza eran ciertos.

Ahora era el turno de Bilbo de ruborizarse. Escuchó a Prim reírse y vio a Dwalin fruncir el ceño en dirección de Komrey, quien todavía no había soltado la mano de Bilbo.

Entonces Dwalin dijo algo en Khuzdul y el otro enano se hizo hacia atrás, soltó la mano de Bilbo como si le hubiese quemado y se observó la palma como si temiera que se desintegrara frente a sus ojos. Se estremeció y observó a Dwalin en pánico.

-¿El rey? –preguntó.

Dwalin asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que discutiremos lo de la construcción otro día –dijo él, dirigiéndose a Primula, quien frunció el ceño en confusión-. Recordé que tengo que hacer algo primero…

Y se fue sin dirigirle otra mirada a Bilbo, incluso parecía que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –preguntó Prim a Dwalin. Por la mirada en su rostro Bilbo sabía que ella estaba pensando algo más.

-La verdad –respondió simplemente el enano y los hobbits supieron que esa era la única respuesta que conseguirían de él.

* * *

Primula los invitó a tomar el té; Bilbo observó la casa que se le había prestado a ella y a Drogo para vivir y, aunque era muy… al estilo de los enanos, se veía acogedora. De pronto el hobbit se preguntó si Komrey aceptaría sugerencia para la construcción de las casas de los hobbits. Bilbo extrañaba mucho Bag End y sería agradable tener algo parecido aquí.

Drogo y Primula se sentaron en un sofá amplio, mientras que Dwalin y Bilbo quedaron en dos sillas, frente a ellos.

-Yo lo recuerdo –dijo la hobbit después de un rato, observando a Dwalin-, creo que usted estaba junto a la princesa cuando se llevaron a Bilbo aquella noche. Aunque, no sé su nombre.

-Me llamo Dwalin –respondió él, sonriendo-. Y no es necesario hablarme con tanta formalidad.

-De acuerdo –aceptó ella-. Yo soy Primula y él es mi esposo Drogo, somos familia de Bilbo.

El hobbit junto a ella sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposa cuando ella dijo su nombre.

-Así que… si no es muy descortés de mi parte… quisiera preguntar ¿qué haces por aquí, con Bilbo? Por la forma en la que te comportabas creí que eras parte de la guardia real…

-Lo soy –concedió él-, aunque también soy buen amigo de Thorin y él me pidió que cuidara de su… de Bilbo, ya que él iba a estar ocupado la mayor parte del día.

Primula lo observó fijamente, como si intentara responder otras preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza.

-Ya veo… es muy considerado de parte del rey preocuparse tanto por mi primo –comentó ella.

-Lo que sucede es que Thorin es muy… -Dwalin se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase, como si se arrepintiera de decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza-. Él no desea que a Bilbo le ocurra nada malo.

Y, mientras tanto, Bilbo observaba de uno a otro, hablaban como si él no estuviera justo ahí, en la misma habitación que ellos.

-Ya veo… aunque eso no era lo que ibas a decir, ¿no es cierto? –Primula sonrió y Dwalin correspondió a su gesto.

-Usted es muy inteligente, me recuerda mucho a la princesa Dis –comentó el enano-. Creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien.

-Yo también lo creo –dijo ella-, y si las cosas siguen así creo que voy a tener oportunidad de hablar con ella muy pronto.

-¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? –preguntó Bilbo, exasperado.

Prim sonrió, pero no dijo nada, sino que se ocultó detrás de su taza de té.

Bilbo quiso insistir, pero en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Drogo se levantó para abrir y Bilbo vio que hizo una inclinación respetuosa.

-Su majestad.

-Buenas noches –dijo Thorin, entrando en la casa. Primula se levantó y se acercó a él, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza-. Me preguntaba si Bilbo estaba en su casa.

La hobbit sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que pasara a la sala.

-Sí, aquí está.

Bilbo se levantó, seguido de Dwalin. Sin embargo, parecía que Thorin sólo veía al hobbit de cabello rubio dorado. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro del rey.

-Me alegra volver a verte –dijo, como si hubiesen pasado años-. El día se me hizo agotador, comencé a pensar que los miembros del Consejo me retenían a propósito.

Thorin se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Bilbo sentía que su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho.

-Le pedí a los trabajadores de las minas que detuvieran sus actividades de esta noche, así podré llevarte a dar un recorrido… si quieres acompañarme –dijo el rey, parecía inseguro, como si esperara que Bilbo lo rechazara en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, el hobbit estaba emocionado, había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de aquel lugar y quería comprobarlas con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, estaba completamente sorprendido de que Thorin hubiese hecho que todos los enanos de las minas dejaran de trabajar solo porque él quería ver el lugar.

Por eso decidió dejar de pensar en ello, era muy confuso para él. Así que sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Me encantaría.

-Espero que no haya problema si me llevo a Bilbo en este momento –dijo Thorin, como si de pronto recordara que no estaban solos.

-Ninguno –aseguró Primula, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Entonces Thorin le ofreció el brazo a Bilbo y el hobbit, sintiéndose un poco apenado, puso su mano sobre el brazo del enano lentamente.

-Bueno… parece que esto es muy serio –Bilbo escuchó a su prima comentar detrás de él, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Los enanos tomamos todo lo que nos importa con mucha seriedad. Además es imposible hacernos cambiar de parecer una vez que tomamos una decisión –explicó Dwalin, sin embargo, ni Bilbo ni Thorin alcanzaron a escucharlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Las estrellas brillaban esa noche; Bilbo se detuvo un rato a contemplarlas antes de entrar a las minas. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Thorin se detenía también y lo observaba. Y las estrellas seguían resplandeciendo en el cielo, contando historias más viejas que los primeros pobladores de Arda: los elfos.

-Yo sé que se dicen muchas cosas de la codicia de los enanos y nuestro amor por las joyas y el oro. Pero no somos así, nosotros apreciamos también las cosas vivientes y las estrellas, sobre todo las estrellas –comentó Thorin, haciendo que el hobbit desviara su atención del cielo-. En nuestras leyendas existen muchos relatos acerca de ellas, creemos que de ellas vienen las cosas más preciadas para nosotros.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante? –Bilbo, a quien le gustaban tanto las historias y relatos se acercó instintivamente a Thorin y le sonrió.

Sin embargo el rey pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, sus profundos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Bilbo, haciendo que el hobbit se estremeciera ante la intensidad de aquella mirada. Después vio al enano aclararse la garganta y girar la cabeza en otra dirección. Bajo la luz de la luna, parecía que su rostro se hubiese encendido de rojo.

Un efecto óptico, seguramente, se dijo Bilbo.

-Una parte de nosotros mismos –logró decir, después de un rato-. Nuestras leyendas cuentan que hay una parte de nuestro ser que nos está esperando en Valinor y que danza sobre la luz de las estrellas hasta que logramos encontrarla, entonces vuelve a bajar para reunirse con nosotros y sólo así nos podemos sentir completos otra vez.

Bilbo levantó la cabeza con el pretexto de ver las estrellas nuevamente, pero lo cierto es que no quería que Thorin lo viera en esos momentos. Su relato lo había hecho sentir vulnerable, como una parte de sí conociera esa historia, como si su corazón reaccionara ante aquellas palabras tan hermosas.

-¿Nos vamos?

Bilbo se sintió más tranquilo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y siguió a Thorin hacia la entrada de las minas, se dio cuenta de que el enano tomaba una antorcha y la encendía; agradeció la iluminación, ya que no estaba seguro de que podría avanzar mucho en aquella oscuridad.

Fue en el momento en que la voz del rey comenzó a llenar las paredes cavernosas y que la luz de la antorcha chocaba con las piedras brillantes que Bilbo se dio cuenta de la verdadera belleza que encerraba ese lugar. Y entendió por qué los enanos le profesaban tanto amor a las joyas y al oro. Mientras Thorin comenzaba a contar las historias que se escondían detrás de aquellos minerales y los relatos que estaban entre su proceso de construcción y el esfuerzo que se requería para forjar las piezas de joyería; las lágrimas, guerras, amores trágicos y finales felices que suspiraban en los caminos… Bilbo entendió finalmente. No era codicia lo que hacía que el amor de los enanos fuera tan feroz hacia aquellos objetos valiosos, sino que era parte de la tradición y cultura, era la forma en la que ellos expresaban sus emociones.

El hobbit se detuvo un momento frente aquella pared de piedra; ya habían caminado bastante, había visto rubíes y esmeraldas, también diamantes, pero no había nada que fascinara más a Bilbo que aquel lugar con hermosos zafiros brillando a la luz del fuego.

-¿Te gustan?

Bilbo casi salta al escuchar esa pregunta, era como si lo hubiesen atrapado mirando algo que no debía. No se atrevió a voltear a ver a Thorin en ese momento y se esforzó por evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

-Sí, creo que son mis favoritas –pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir más, porque la verdad era que apenas se había dado cuenta de por qué le gustaban tanto: el brillo azul de los zafiros le recordaba a los ojos de Thorin. Ya no podía relacionar ese color con nada más que él.

Sabía que aquello era la señal de que algo estaba mal.

Ya era momento de seguir avanzando, sabía que no podía ocultarse por más tiempo, así que se giró y se acercó a Thorin. El enano lo estaba observando con una expresión diferente en el rostro, Bilbo tuvo que agachar la mirada, sin embargo, no pudo ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que el rey murmuró algo en Khuzdul, y su voz se escuchó tan profunda que el hobbit no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Bilbo se atrevió a arquear una ceja hacia él, tratando de cuestionarlo. Sabía que no tenía derecho a preguntar por el significado, ya que era una lengua secreta, pero su curiosidad era mucha, tenía que saber que había dicho Thorin para tratar de averiguar por qué su rostro se veía tan afectado.

-Es… parte de un poema –logró decir el enano, parecía avergonzado.

El hobbit trató de no parecer sorprendido, Thorin no le parecía alguien que leyera poesía.

-El poema es muy extenso, trata de una de las tantas historias que mi pueblo conserva sobre Mahal y Yavanna –el rey continuó, dando un paso hacia el hobbit-. Es muy importante para nosotros.

-¿Por qué? –tal vez su pregunta podría sonar grosera, pero Bilbo en verdad tenía curiosidad. Los hobbit también sabían cosas acerca de los Valinor, pero su conocimiento se limitaba a la forma en que Yavanna cuidaba de la naturaleza, sabían poco acerca de su esposo. Aunque en algunos de sus festivales hacían representaciones acerca de ellos.

-Se relaciona con nuestra creación –respondió Thorin, después de un rato. Bilbo tuvo el presentimiento de que había pensado en decir algo más, pero cambió de parecer.

-¿Puedes contarme la historia? –pidió Bilbo. Dentro de su familia se conservaban algunas historias que pasaban de forma oral; él sabía que Yavanna y Mahal habían sufrido a causa del mal que había caído sobre Arda, además tenía entendido que tuvieron que alejarse una vez, pero no sabía exactamente cómo había pasado aquello.

Thorin accedió, pero como ya habían pasado varias horas, decidió que era el momento para regresar al palacio. Así que no volvió a hablar de aquella historia hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Bilbo y encendió la chimenea.

El hobbit se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al fuego y esperó con cierta impaciencia mientras Thorin hacia lo mismo en el sofá que estaba frente a él.

-En esos tiempos la tierra de Arda era joven y necesitaba de los cuidados de los Valar para subsistir antes de ser cedida completamente a los hijos de Eru, los primeros habitantes. Así que Yavanna y Mahal decidieron salir de Valinor y quedarse en estas tierras durante unas décadas. Mahal amaba todo lo que se encontraba debajo de la tierra y sus cuidados por los minerales le inspiró a comenzar la creación de nosotros, hijos de Durin. Mientras tanto su esposa danzaba en la tierra, haciendo crecer a las flores y dándole la vida a los árboles, creando la lluvia para alimentar a sus hijos.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –no pudo evitar decir Bilbo, observando a Thorin con intensidad. El enano sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

-Su felicidad no duró mucho –continuó Thorin, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó rápidamente-. Una sombra cubrió Valinor, ya que Melkor había decido atacar en ese momento. Envió a Ungoliant y ese terrible monstruo absorbió y envenenó la vida de los dos grandes árboles que había creado Yavanna para que protegieran esas tierras sagradas.

Bilbo no pudo soltar una exclamación y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Cada vez que leía o escuchaba una historia, no podía evitar involucrarse emocionalmente con ella.

-Vino un mensajero a estas tierras a avisar a Yavanna, aunque ella sabía, había sentido en su corazón el momento en que sus hijos perdieron la vida. Ella sabía que era necesario trasladarse hasta Valinor otra vez para tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de los árboles, pero Mahal no podía marcharse, no podía acompañarla porque estaba creando nuestra raza y la tarea estaba comenzada, era imposible abandonarnos hasta que no estuviéramos completos.

Inconscientemente el hobbit negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que seguía en aquella historia: la separación. Él sabía sobre aquel suceso en la historia de Yavanna, pero jamás se había imaginado que era algo así.

-Entonces Yavanna tuvo que regresar a Valinor y no sabía cuándo iba a regresar, pero estaba segura de que lo haría. Y Yavanna sufrió inmensamente cuando llegó a las tierras sagradas y descubrió que habían perdido toda la vida que tenían. Su creación fue destruida y el lugar había sido contaminado por la oscuridad. Así que ella lloró sobre la tierra de Valinor y su lamento fue tan grande que se extendió sobre el mundo y Mahal lo escuchó y su corazón sufrió por ella, porque sabía que su esposa lo necesitaba para calmar su dolor.

Bilbo dejó escapar un sonido ahogado de su garganta. Thorin sonrió compasivamente y se acercó al hobbit. Se arrodilló ante él y tomó sus manos en una de las suyas y con la otra acarició su mejilla.

-Pero volvieron a estar juntos. Aunque tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para eso sucediera. Yavanna, con todo el esfuerzo y cariño que puso en su tarea, logró rescatar unas semillas y volverlas a plantar, aunque jamás podrían ser lo que alguna vez fueron aquellos árboles. Pero eran esperanza, eran una nueva y pequeña luz para Valinor. Y Mahal logró terminar sus creaciones y cuidar las de su esposa mientras estaba ausente, por eso los árboles y las flores siguieron creciendo sobre Arda.

El hobbit se sentía cada vez más cansado, sabía que era tarde y que probablemente no faltara mucho para el amanecer, pero quería escuchar el final de la historia.

-Y entonces Yavanna pudo regresar con su marido. Pero cuando ella llegó no logró ver nada más que sus creaciones, los árboles y las plantas florecieron de alegría al verla. Mahal la vio, pero estaba oculto detrás de roca y tierra y simplemente la observó caminar por aquel lugar.

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se acercó inmediatamente a ella, por qué no le dijo dónde se encontraba? ¡Habían pasado mucho tiempo separados! ¿No quería verla?

Thorin sonrió ante la intensidad de las emociones de Bilbo.

-¡Por supuesto que quería, era lo que más anhelaba su corazón! –exclamó, todavía divertido al ver la molestia brillar en los ojos del hobbit- Pero, después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de que su corazón recordaba cada una de las facciones de su esposa, verla en ese momento fue como verla por primera vez. Estaba completamente abrumado por su belleza. Pero logró volver en sí y acercarse a ella.

Sintió que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, pero luchó contra todas sus fuerzas contra el sueño, la historia apenas llegaba a la mejor parte. Tenía que saber. Lamentablemente, Thorin notó el estado en el que se encontraba y se puso de pie.

-Estás cansado.

-No, estoy perfectamente… -se interrumpió cuando los brazos de Thorin lo rodearon y lo levantaron.

-Puedo llegar a la cama solo –protestó. Escuchó (o más bien sintió, ya que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él) al rey reírse.

-No, no puedes –dijo él y lo depositó con mucho cuidado en ella. Bilbo permitió que él lo cubriera con las cobijas, pero lo detuvo del brazo cuando observó sus intenciones de marcharse.

-Dime lo que pasó después –exigió y le pareció que no tenía de hacer eso, sobre todo no a un rey, sin embargo, Thorin no se veía molesto por aquella orden. Se inclinó hacia él.

-Bailaron toda esa noche bajo las estrellas –dijo él-, mientras Mahal murmuraba sobre su cabello.

-¿Y qué era lo que le decía? –insistió Bilbo, tratando de suprimir un bostezo. Por un momento se sintió como un niño testarudo que se niega a ir a la cama temprano.

-Otro día terminaré de contarte la historia –prometió Thorin y se rió cuando escuchó que el hobbit gruñía en protesta.

-¡Sólo dime lo que le dijo!

Thorin se inclinó una vez más, mucho más cerca de Bilbo. Y el hobbit fue capaz de vez el brillo en sus ojos; la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro lo hizo ruborizarse. Entonces dijo algo en Khuzdul.

-¡Eso no es justo! –soltó Bilbo- ¡Sabes que no entiendo lo que dices!

-Prometo que pronto haré que te traduzcan el libro para que puedas leer la historia –dijo el rey antes de alejarse-. Buenas noches, Bilbo.

Pero el hobbit sólo gruñó en respuesta. Lo único bueno fue que no tuvo tiempo de seguir molesto porque se durmió inmediatamente.

* * *

El invierno estaba marchándose, se acercaba la estación favorita de Bilbo y él estaba tan feliz, tal vez Primula y el podrían comenzar a plantar su propio jardín. Estaba tan contento aquella mañana por eso, aunque su felicidad tal vez se debía a cierto rey… Sacudió su cabeza y llegó rápidamente a la cocina. Después de comer suficiente, comenzó a trabajar. Lo cierto era que no pudo evitar reírse cuando los enanos miraron con sorpresa la cantidad de comida que podía consumir. ¿Por qué siempre los sorprendía tanto? ¡Él era el que debía estar (y lo estaba) asombrado por las pocas veces que los enanos comían! ¿No se morían de hambre con sólo tres comidas al día?

-Creo que si le añadimos canela a estos, mejorarán bastante su sabor –comentó Bilbo, horas después, señalando el platillo que tenía frente a sí.

Bombur asintió, probando el postre y sonrió, dándole una palmada a Bilbo en la espalda.

-Me agradan tus ideas.

Bofur se acercó a ellos y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del hobbit.

-Me alegra que te hayas unido a nosotros, últimamente la familia real ha pedido muchos de tus postres.

-El rey es adicto a los pays de manzana –comentó Bombur, secundando al otro enano.

Bilbo trató de ocultar que estaba muy complacido con aquella información, pero falló miserablemente. Por fortuna en ese momento entró Dwalin y distrajo a los otros enanos. Sin embargo, el guardia frunció el ceño cuando vio el brazo de Bofur.

Le dijo algo en Khuzdul, a lo que el otro enano reaccionó diciendo algo más. Después de que Dwalin volvió a hablar, Bofur se alejó de Bilbo como si estuviera contaminado. Bombur casi escupe el pastel que comenzaba a comerse.

-¿En serio? –soltaron los dos, al unísono, olvidándose de usar Khuzdul. Cuando Dwalin asintió, los dos se giraron hacia el hobbit.

-Me alegro por ti, Bilbo –le dijo Bofur, sonriendo-. Creo que le harás mucho bien a este…

Pero Dwalin lo calló, diciendo otra cosa en su lengua.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué todos se comportan así últimamente? –intervino-. Entiendo que hay cosas que un hobbit como yo no debe saber… pero parece que todos en este lugar deciden hablar en Khuzdul cada vez que entro a una habitación…

-No es personal –dijo Bombur-. No queremos ofenderte.

-A veces las circunstancias lo ameritan –añadió Bofur.

Bilbo resopló y se dirigió a la puerta. Dwalin lo siguió inmediatamente.

-No creo que sea necesario que hagas esto, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a este lugar –dijo el hobbit, mientras trataba de recordar el mejor camino para salir del palacio. Por fortuna, lo logró.

-Thorin me pidió que te protegiera –dijo el enano y Bilbo supo que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-¡Bilbo!

El hobbit no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que unos brazos lo tomaban por la cintura y lo levantaban en el aire. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dos príncipes que probablemente deseaban asfixiarlo, eso debía ser. Kili apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, mientras que Fili se inclinaba hacia él del lado derecho. Bilbo creyó que si se acercaban un poco más él terminaría aplastado entre ambos.

-Eres tan suave, Bilbo –suspiró Kili. El hobbit se ruborizó al sentir el aliento cálido sobre su cuello.

-Y hueles delicioso, ¿es manzana, cierto?

-De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente –intervino Dwalin, aunque parecía divertido con la situación-. Seguro que no quieren asfixiar al pequeño hobbit, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto, los dos príncipes aseguraron que no. Bilbo finalmente pudo respirar con normalidad. Sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo.

Dwalin les dirigió unas palabras en Khuzdul a los príncipes y Bilbo sólo suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez lo mismo. Fili y Kili lo voltearon a ver y después asintieron.

-Bueno, ya que yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, voy a ver a Primula y Drogo –anunció.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Kili- No pensarás ir solo, ¿verdad? Fili y yo decidimos que el día de hoy te acompañaremos… Además queremos conocer a más hobbits. ¿Son todos como tú?

Bilbo estaba a muy poco de preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello, cuando Dwalin intervino.

-No.

-Es una lástima –comentó Fili-. Pensamos que todos tenían tu color de cabello…

-Y tus ojos –añadió Kili.

Definitivamente no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero presentía que si trataba de averiguarlo, estaría ahí tres horas más y no tenía tiempo para eso.

* * *

Al parecer Primula ya tenía toda la información sobre la construcción de las casas. Le platicó que fue una reunión bastante tardada con los enanos que iban a comenzar con los diseños. Le mostró los planos que tenía y comenzó a contar las familias que irían en cada una de ellas. Al parecer Lobelia estaba insoportable; quería una recámara extra y no entendió cuando Prim le explicó que no podían hacer a los enanos trabajar demás. Por algún motivo le molestaba que su casa fuera de las mismas dimensiones que las del resto de los hobbits.

-Y no se callaba, Bilbo… así que tuve que aventarle un trozo de la tarta de frambuesa que tenía en la mano –dijo ella, como si estuviera apenada. Drogo trató de disimular una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

Fili y Kili se estaban riendo sin tratar de contenerse.

-¡Inconcebible! –dijo Bilbo, en cambio, sonriendo a su prima- ¡No debiste desperdiciar un postre de aquella manera!

Primula se rió.

-Lo sé, pero te juro que ya me tenía cansada. Lo bueno es que después de eso se fue y nos dejó seguir con los planes.

Después de reír un rato y escuchar más historias de los problemas de Lobelia, el hobbit se fijó más detenidamente en los planos y en la lista de las casas y se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¡No hay casa para mí! –exclamó- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde voy a vivir? –después se mordió el labio, tratando de no verse exigente frente a los enanos que estaban con ellos-. No es que no agradezca lo que hasta ahora…

-Tranquilo, Bilbo. Simplemente pensé que no necesitarías una –lo interrumpió su prima-. Pensé que te ibas a quedar en el palacio.

-¡En el palacio! –exclamó Bilbo. ¿Por qué habría pensado eso? Si tenía suerte de que Thorin no le hubiese pedido que se fuera ahora que estaba aliviado-. Eso era porque estaba herido, pero ahora que…

-¿Ya no quieres vivir cerca de nosotros? –interrumpió Kili, viéndose herido.

-¿De verdad somos una molestia? –preguntó Fili- Porque podemos cambiar. No es necesario que te mudes…

-No, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que pensé que tal vez… No creo que Thorin me quiera ahí después de tanto tiempo.

Dwalin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Créeme, pequeño hobbit. Thorin jamás va a pedirte que te vayas.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Kili- Problema resuelto.

-Aún así hablaré con él de eso… después –insistió Bilbo. Sin embargo, Primula estaba interesada en que le contara sobre su día en el palacio, así es que el hobbit comenzó a decirle todo lo que cocinó con Bombur… a los hobbits les encanta escuchar sobre comida.

-Espera un momento… ¿Quieres decir que todos esos postres que hemos estado comiendo los hiciste tú? –preguntó Kili, fascinado.

-Si te refieres a los últimos días, sí.

Bilbo pensó, después, cuando se volvió a encontrar atrapado entre aquellos dos príncipes que tal vez no debió responder aquello.

-¡Eres perfecto! –exclamó Kili, sonriendo- ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡No, mejor cásate conmigo! –dijo Fili- O mejor aún, ¡cásate con los dos!

Bilbo se rió.

-La verdad no creo que eso funcione –dijo y se sintió mejor cuando los dos enanos lo soltaron.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Kili- Fili y yo podemos darte todo lo que quieras y tú nos haces de comer. ¡Seremos muy felices!

-¿Sus tradiciones permiten un matrimonio de tres? –preguntó el hobbit, bromeando.

-No… nos casamos con una persona y es para siempre –contestó Kili.

-¿Lo ven? No puede funcionar.

Fili y Kili pusieron cara de tristeza. Bilbo se rió porque sabía que estaban bromeando. Unos segundos después ellos secundaron su risa.

Dwalin negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo asegúrense de no hacer esa clase de bromas en el palacio –les advirtió-. Puede haber algunos que no lo tomen tan bien…

-Por lo menos podremos decir que somos los primeros que te propusimos matrimonio, aunque nos hayas rechazado –dijo Fili.

Bilbo se ruborizó y Primula casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo al tratar de contener su risa.

-De hecho eso no es cierto –intervino y el hobbit la miró para que no continuara, pero lamentablemente lo hizo-. Él ya ha tenido quince propuestas matrimoniales.

Dwalin arqueó las cejas hacia ella y los príncipes la observaron fascinados, por supuesto que querían saber más.

-No la escuchen, son sólo rumores –dijo Bilbo rápidamente, sintiendo que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo-. Nada de eso es verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! –exclamó Prim- Lo que sucede es que tú nunca te enteraste de ello directamente ya que todos ellos iban con tu madre a pedir tu mano, como dictan las normas. Sin embargo, Belladonna siempre tuvo buen ojo para esas cosas y no iba a permitir que cualquiera se casara con su hijo. Una vez llegó un elfo…

-Eso no fue cierto, eso sólo lo dice lo dicen los demás porque les gusta exagerar las cosas –interrumpió Bilbo antes de que su prima continuara. Tenía tantas ganas de ocultarse detrás de alguna cortina.

-¡Un elfo! –exclamó Fili y los otros dos enanos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-Son demasiado delgados y altos –comentó Kili, como si aquello fuera el peor de los defectos-. Me alegra que tu madre haya tenido el buen sentido de rechazarlo. ¿Qué harías tú casado con un elfo?

Bilbo se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Si Thorin estuviera aquí –le pareció escuchar a Dwalin murmurar y casi podía jurar que estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué no le comentas a Bilbo lo que querías decirle desde la mañana, Prim? –intervino entonces Drogo y Bilbo tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, porque eso hizo que su prima se concentrara en algo más.

-¡Ah, es cierto! –exclamó- Decidimos que haremos el festival de la Primavera como todos los años.

Bilbo sonrió; en verdad le encantaba ese festival, era el momento en que el clima era el mejor y las flores estaban completamente radiantes, como si los colores se intensificaran en esa época del año. Además en ese festival siempre había mucha comida.

-Pero necesitamos muchas cosas –dijo, perdiendo su buen humor. No creía que en la situación en la que se encontraban…

-No te preocupes por eso, Bilbo –lo interrumpió Prim, con una sonrisa-. Afortunadamente, todos conseguimos trabajo y decidimos poner algo de nuestros ahorros que logramos conservar en este festival. Será una forma de agradecer a los enanos por su hospitalidad.

-¡Pero no tienen que hacer eso! ¡Además nosotros podemos pagar todo lo que necesiten! –dijo Kili.

-¡Sí, nos encantan las fiestas! –añadió su hermano.

-Les agradezco mucho su oferta, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer nosotros los hobbits, de esa manera les mostraremos nuestra gratitud –dijo Primula.

Bilbo estaba de acuerdo con ello, es más, estaba emocionado.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a la Ciudad del Lago a comprar todo lo que necesitamos.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

-No nos van a dejar pasar, Prim. Somos hobbits, no nos quieren en ese lugar. No van a arriesgarse a que les traigamos desgracia. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo –aseguró ella-, y es precisamente por ello que creo que no habrá problema si sólo vamos nosotros dos. Además sólo iríamos a comprar cosas y nos regresamos. No creo que tengan problema con ello.

-¡Pero no van a ir solos! –dijo Fili, de pronto.

-Sí, nosotros los acompañaremos –secundó Kili.

-Thorin me mataría si no te acompaño –fue todo lo que dijo Dwalin.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Prim- No va a haber ningún problema.

Bilbo no estaba del todo convencido, pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, conociendo a su prima, ella iría sola aunque él le dijera que no.

-¿Me acompañarás?

-Sí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

A Thorin no le pareció una buena idea y definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Era la mañana siguiente. Dwalin había decidido que era una decisión más sabia consultar con el rey primero y, debido a que Thorin seguía ocupado, no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a Bilbo marchar a la Ciudad del Lago si él no estaba para protegerlo.

-Nosotros vamos a cuidarlo, tío –dijo Fili, quien, a pesar de comprender el razonamiento de Thorin, todavía no entendía por qué se comportaba de una manera tan protectora hacia aquella pequeña criatura.

-No sabemos las intenciones de su líder –replicó Thorin, cruzándose de brazos-, ya una vez los hobbits fueron expulsados de aquellas tierras. No quiero que Bilbo… no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de los hobbits –dijo rápidamente, al darse cuenta la cantidad de personas que estaban en el salón del trono.

-Dwalin va a estar con ellos, Thorin –intervino Dis con amabilidad-, ya sabes que no existe mejor enano para una tarea como esa.

-No estaremos mucho tiempo en aquel lugar –dijo Primula, tranquilamente-, yo me encargaré de mantener vigilado a Bilbo, estará bien, lo prometo. Además le aseguro, su majestad, que es necesario hacer este viaje, necesitamos todo para organizar un verdadero festival de la Primavera.

El hobbit no entendía como era que todo se centraba en el nuevamente, Thorin parecía preocupado, sí, pero ¿por qué todos asumía que sólo era por él? Él había escuchado claramente que el rey había incluido también a Primula. No todo tenía que girar en torno a él. Era cierto que había sido él quien resultó herido, pero eso ya había pasado y él ahora se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Todos se encontraban en ese momento en cerca de los escalones que guiaban al trono, aunque Thorin había preferido permanecer de pie, cerca de ellos. A Bilbo le daba la impresión de que él sólo se sentaba en el trono en ocasiones meramente formales. Así que, Thorin estaba de pie, frente a ellos, Dis estaba al lado de él, Fili, Kili y Dwalin un poco más lejos, mientras que Bilbo y su prima un poco más cerca, aunque guardaban una distancia respetable.

Bilbo dio un paso más hacia el enano. Los ojos azules de Thorin parecían no perderlo de vista y notaron aquel movimiento.

-¡Por favor, Thorin! –soltó, con la esperanza de convencerlo- Regresaremos antes de que lo esperes, además, es algo de lo que no te arrepentirás, te aseguro que te encantará el Festival de Primavera. ¡Hay mucha comida y baile y todos estamos afuera esperando el amanecer, mientras las estrellas brillan sobre nosotros!

Por un doloroso momento, le pareció que Thorin desviaba la mirada, como si hubiese algo en la sonrisa de Bilbo y en aquel resplandeciente entusiasmo que afectara físicamente al rey. El hobbit pensó que tal vez él estaba molesto con él y de su rostro comenzó a borrarse todo rastro de alegría. Era extraño como algo tan sencillo podía afectarlo tanto.

Pero Thorin reconoció aquella mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, acortó definitivamente la distancia entre ambos y tomó las dos manos del hobbit entre las suyas; el contraste entre las dos era notorio, pero a Bilbo le gustaba aquello, se sentía pequeño junto a él, pero protegido. Y, al darse cuenta de que el rey buscaba su mirada de nuevo, sonrió nuevamente.

Thorin suspiró, derrotado.

-No es justo –soltó, después de un rato-. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de negarte algo cuando me miras así, con tus ojos brillantes con emoción y tu sonrisa radiante?

A Bilbo le pareció que el rey no planeaba decir aquello en voz alta, él mismo sintió que esas palabras debían ser dichas sólo para él, que había algo detrás de ellas, por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente, sobre todo después de que esos profundos ojos azules se posaran sobre él de aquella manera.

Claro, que tampoco tendría que significar nada. Después de todo, estaba seguro que Thorin se sentía responsable no sólo por él, sino por todos los hobbits, tal vez aquel era un comportamiento normal, ¿no?

Después dijo algo que dirigió a Dwalin en Khuzdul, a lo que el enano respondió inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Lo cuidaré bien –dijo él, en la Lengua Común, por lo que Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que estaban hablando de él, otra vez.

Ante aquel intercambio de palabras, los príncipes reaccionaron de forma extraña, las cejas de ambos subieron tanto, que Bilbo llegó a pensar que desaparecerían en su cabello. Después se acercaron a su madre y le dijeron algo al oído, a lo que ella asintió con complicidad.

Thorin parecía ajeno a todo aquello. En esos momentos su mirada había regresado a la de Bilbo y el hobbit llegó a pensar que había un brillo diferente en aquellos ojos.

-¿Tú también bailas ese día? –preguntó el rey y al hobbit le pareció que aquella pregunta casi brotaba con timidez de aquellos labios, como si no estuviera seguro si era algo correcto que decir en ese momento.

-¡Por supuesto! –fue Primula la que intervino en ese momento. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que Bilbo sólo veía cuando estaba tramando algo, por alguna razón no le agradó aquel gesto- ¡Le aseguro, su majestad, que ver a Bilbo bailar es una de las mejores partes de todo el Festival!

El hobbit sintió que su rostro ardía ante aquellas palabras, no entendía porque de pronto su prima mostraba tanto entusiasmo ante ello. Además, todos los hobbits sabían bailar, aquello no era algo especial y él nunca se consideró entre los mejores, sin importar lo que su prima o su madre solía decir. Así que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contradecir lo que ella había dicho, pero se calló cuando Thorin sonrió.

-Me lo imagino –dijo. Se acercó un poco más al hobbit y puso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas. Después cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir dijo algo en Khuzdul.

Bilbo quería protestar ante ello, estaba cansado de que le dijeran cosas en aquel idioma cuando él sabía perfectamente que no podía entenderlo, sin embargo, la mirada de Thorin y el repentino silencio que llegó el lugar lo hicieron callarse nuevamente.

El rey pareció darte cuenta que no eran los únicos en aquel lugar, porque se aclaró la garganta y se alejó de Bilbo. Se despidió de ellos y se alejó del lugar. Dis se acercó a Bilbo y a Primula y les guiñó un ojo antes de seguir a su hermano. El hobbit observó como la figura de la princesa se alejaba, y frunció el ceño al no entender exactamente qué era lo que había pasado, mientras, unos pasos atrás de él, Primula sonreía.

* * *

El viaje no fue tan largo como Bilbo esperaba. Tal vez la diferencia entre los dos viajes que había hecho era que la vez anterior había viajado con un grupo numeroso de hobbits y todos ellos estaban hambrientos, cansados y terriblemente asustados. En aquella ocasión, en cambio, Bilbo se permitió disfrutar de la vista y del aspecto del lago en esos momentos en que el invierno estaba por despedirse y dar paso a la primavera.

Al llegar, Bilbo reconoció a una de las pescadoras que se encontraban en la orilla, aquella mujer había sido una de las que había tratado de ayudarlo en su viaje hacia Erebor.

-¡Los hobbits! –exclamó, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía- ¡Creí que jamás volvería a verlos! ¡Me alegra tanto que estén bien!

Después de que ella y otros dos hombres junto a ella los ayudaran a amarrar el bote a la orilla y subir a la calle principal, la que marcaba el inicio de la ciudad, la mujer continuó preguntando acerca de su viaje. Primula se encargó de explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, mientras, detrás de ella, los enanos observaban a su alrededor con desconfianza. Bilbo tenía ganar de reírse al ver sus expresiones.

-No sabía que el rey Thorin fuese tan generoso –comentó, arqueando las cejas con sorpresa-, en realidad los rumores que habían llegado hasta aquí eran muy diferentes. Decían que el rey de los enanos no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos que permitía que alguien de otra raza permaneciera en su territorio.

-Bilbo lo hizo cambiar de parecer –Primula sonrió-, puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

El hobbit frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Yo estaba inconsciente cuando llegué a Erebor! ¿Cómo podía convencerlo de algo? –cuestionó, con una mezcla de exasperación y confusión.

-¡Oh, ya veo! –dijo la mujer, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de algo e intercambió una mirada con la hobbit, ignorando a Bilbo completamente. En otras circunstancias hubiese insistido, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que, mientras recorrían las calles, se había dado cuenta de que el lugar o algo en el era completamente diferente. Había mucho más movimiento que antes, los niños corrían por el lugar, mientras que algunos de los adultos se dedicaban a tocar unos instrumentos y comenzaban a tocar alguna melodía. Los lugares donde se vendía comida o utensilios como abrigos, joyas y herramientas parecían mucho más abundantes que antes.

-¿A dónde nos conduces, mujer? –preguntó Dwalin, de pronto, aunque lo que había salido de los labios parecía casi un gruñido.

-El señor de este pueblo ya debió de enterarse de su llegada y seguramente desea verlos –contestó ella, sin molestarse por el tono brusco del enano.

A Bilbo no le gustó aquella idea.

-Espero que no piense que queremos traerle problemas –dijo-, no vinimos a poner en peligro a nadie, sólo queremos comprar algunas cosas…

-Es cierto, ustedes no saben lo que ocurrió –comentó ella-. Esgaroth ya no es el líder de este lugar. Él y esa rata asquerosa que siempre lo acompañaba, Alfrid, fueron expulsados de aquí.

-¿Qué? –aquella ocasión fueron Fili y Kili los que hablaron.

-Cuando ustedes se marcharon, las cosas cambiaron aquí completamente. De alguna manera, el negarles ayuda fue lo que hizo reaccionar a todo este pueblo en la situación que nos encontrábamos, así que reunimos el coraje que por tanto tiempo nos hizo falta y logramos expulsar a esas sabandijas de aquí –explicó ella rápidamente.

-Pero entonces… ¿quién es su líder ahora? –preguntó Bilbo.

-Ese sería yo, señor Baggins –un hombre se acercó a ellos y el hobbit lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¡Bard! –exclamó con entusiasmo y se acercó a él rápidamente, después frunció el ceño-. Te había dicho que sólo me llamaras por mi nombre.

El hombre sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, como si aceptara lo que le decía.

-Me alegra volver a verte.

-A mí también –respondió Bilbo a lo que los enanos reaccionaron gruñendo. En verdad, a veces no lograba entender su estado de ánimo.

De pronto, Bard se arrodilló frente a él y tomó las manos del hobbit entre las suyas.

-Lamento mucho no haberte podido ayudar aquella vez, no sabes lo mucho que lamenté verte partir con tu familia y amigos, sabiendo a lo que te enfrentabas –comenzó y parecía que en verdad lo lamentaba-. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero tenía que hacerte saber lo mucho que lo siento.

-¡No tienes que pedir perdón! –exclamó Bilbo, ruborizándose. Se sentía incómodo al ver a aquel hombre arrodillado ante él-. Sé que no podías hacer nada por nosotros, el haber intervenido y tratado de convencer a Esgaroth fue más que suficiente.

-Tienes un buen corazón, Bilbo –comentó Bard, retirando gentilmente uno de los rizos que caían sobre los ojos del hobbit, lo que ocasionó varias reacciones en los enanos.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? –exclamó Kili, molesto.

-¿No tienes decencia, hombre? –preguntó Fili, dando un paso hacia adelante, amenazador- Este hobbit no es nada tuyo como para que lo toques de manera tan inapropiada…

Dwalin, quien estaba acostumbrado a reaccionar rápidamente, se colocó entre el hombre y el hobbit. Bard estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco e hizo a Dwalin a un lado.

-Los enanos piensan que tocar el cabello de otra persona es como una clase de… ofensa –le dijo en voz baja.

Bard asintió, y Bilbo podía jurar que se veía divertido por aquella situación.

-Perdóname por haber tocado tu cabello, Bilbo –dijo agachando la mirada, alzando la voz para que los enanos lo escucharan con claridad-. Te aseguro que no fue mi intención realizar una acción tan… innoble. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-Acepto tus disculpas –dijo el hobbit, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Los enanos parecieron más tranquilos después de eso, aunque no del todo contentos. Es más, parecía que vigilaban a Bard de cerca y con cierta desconfianza después de aquel "incidente".

Al ser guiados personalmente por Bard, los comerciantes no parecían muy dispuestos a cobrarles mucho por cada objeto que compraban. Además, de acuerdo a las historias que les contaban cada hombre y mujer que se encontraban, Bard pronto sería coronado rey. Aunque, a juzgar por las expresiones que hacía él, Bilbo supuso que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-A pesar de lo que todos piensan, no creo que yo pueda hacerme cargo de la Ciudad del Lago y sus habitantes, ellos deberían buscar a alguien mucho más capaz que yo –comentó.

-Lo harás bien, Bard. Ellos te respetan y sienten cariño por ti. Además eres un buen hombre, yo creo que vas a hacer buen trabajo. Confía en ti –le dijo Bilbo.

-Gracias, pequeño hobbit –le respondió Bard, besando la mano de Bilbo, provocando otra serie de gruñidos de los enanos.

* * *

Después de horas de buscar los elementos adecuados para la celebración, los tres enanos suspiraron aliviados cuando Primula les informó que ya podían marcharse. Aunque los jóvenes habían disfrutado al observar las armas y las joyas que vendían ahí, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que se aburrieran de tanto caminar de un lado a otro.

Dwalin, por otro lado, se la había pasado cerca de Bilbo, haciendo una mueca o gruñendo cada vez que un hombre o una mujer miraban con demasiado interés al pequeño hobbit.

-Creo que uno de ellos le quería proponer matrimonio a Bilbo –dijo Kili, después de que Dwalin dijera algo en Khuzdul.

El hobbit se giró hacia ellos y frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tú no lo recuerdas –dijo Fili-, era el hombre que estaba junto al bar, el que te miraba insistentemente. Además te dijo que…

-¡Sólo me dijo que tenía bonito cabello! –gruñó Bilbo, ruborizándose-. Sólo quiso hacer un comentario, eso es todo.

Kili puso los ojos en blanco, como si no creyera lo que Bilbo decía. Pasó un rato de silencio y cuando el hobbit pensó que aquellos hermanos dejarían el tema, Fili se acercó a Prim.

-¿Era así en la Comarca?

Primula asintió y se rió al ver la expresión de su primo.

-¡Quince propuestas matrimoniales, Fili! –le recordó su hermano- Por supuesto que era así allá también. Además, mira lo que le hizo a nuestro…

Pero Kili se interrumpió cuando Dwalin le dijo algo en Khuzdul, el príncipe asintió y cerró la boca hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad y los hombres que los acompañaban los ayudaron a descargar las cosas en el bote en el que habían llegado. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que la mayoría eran verduras.

Para alivio de los dos hermanos, pronto regresaron a Erebor. Y cuando entraron en el palacio y Thorin se acercó a Bilbo en cuando lo vio y le sonrió ampliamente (al cerciorarse de que estaba completamente bien), el hobbit alcanzó a escuchar que Kili le decía algo a su hermano y después los dos trataban de ahogar una risita.

Bilbo decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en los ojos azules de Thorin y su voz hermosa y profunda que siempre lo hacía estremecerse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La preocupación que había comenzado a sentir los últimos días no podía ser otra cosa que parte del agradecimiento que sentía hacia Thorin por todo lo que había hecho por su familia y sus amigos. Eso tenía que ser. Porque Bilbo no podía explicarse cómo es que, con tan sólo unas semanas de conocerlo, él pudiera ver en sus facciones el cansancio o la preocupación, incluso la alegría que a veces mostraba al verlo. Y es que lo cierto era que el hobbit cada vez estaba más atento a los movimientos del rey y se daba cuenta que las últimas noches, después de que pasaba tiempo con él en la recámara que le había sido asignada o después de llevarlo a recorrer otra parte de Erebor, Thorin no regresaba a su habitación. Bilbo podía ver el cansancio en las sombras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos y se preocupaba al darse cuenta de que aquello sólo podía significar que el rey no había dormido bien en días.

Sin embargo, lo importante era averiguar cuál era la razón por la que se mantenía despierto en las noches. Por supuesto, Bilbo sabía que probablemente aquello era un asunto que no le concernía a un simple hobbit como él, pero no podía evitar preocuparse y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de averiguarlo.

Una noche, después de que Thorin le leyera una historia sobre dos jóvenes enanos que salieron del reino en busca de una aventura en tierras de elfos, y se acercara para despedirse, Bilbo decidió que era momento de sacar el tema.

-Te ves cansado –comentó, levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Thorin arqueó una de sus espesas cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Por alguna razón parecía divertido con la situación.

-No has dormido bien, ¿verdad? –cuestionó el hobbit, sin poder evitarlo. Sólo después se dio cuenta de que sonaba más bien como una acusación que como mera curiosidad.

-He tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, las responsabilidades de un rey no son nada sencillas, pequeño hobbit –respondió el enano, al parecer sin molestarse por el tono que Bilbo había utilizado en sus palabras.

-¿Es papeleo? ¿Leyes por aprobar? ¿Problemas con otros reinos? –soltó Bilbo, sus labios parecían tener vida propia esa noche- ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene despierto toda la noche? ¿Qué es tan importante que tienes que sacrificar tus horas de descanso?

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba moviendo las manos, hasta que Thorin las atrapó entre las suyas para detenerlo, aunque lo hizo con gentileza y no se veía molesto, el hobbit se dio cuenta de que parecía que le estaba reclamando a Thorin, siendo que él no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

Pero el rey de los enanos habló antes de que él pudiera pensar en una disculpa adecuada para su comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, si tanto te interesa saber… voy a la herrería todas las noches –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente-. Hace mucho tiempo que no forjaba nada, por lo que perdí la práctica y el trabajo que estoy haciendo tiene que quedar perfecto.

A pesar del cansancio, Thorin se veía completamente entusiasmado con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, sin embargo, eso no evitó que Bilbo se sintiera molesto.

-Pero… ¿no tienes a alguien que haga eso por ti? Así podrías descansar…

Pero el rey negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Bilbo resoplara.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo, no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera –replicó, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que estás haciendo si se puede saber? ¿Una nueva espada? –el hobbit trató de adivinar, sabía que los enanos apreciaban sus cualidades en la guerra, por lo que una espada le parecía la opción más razonable.

-Estás molesto conmigo –dijo Thorin, en lugar de responder a su pregunta, aunque no parecía como una acusación, sino simplemente como una observación. Además, el rey parecía bastante divertido con la perspectiva de que un pequeño hobbit estuviera molesto con él.

-¡No! Yo sólo pensaba que… -pero Bilbo se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que sí, estaba enojado con Thorin por no considerar su salud antes que sus responsabilidades.

Thorin se inclinó más y tocó suavemente con la yema de su dedo índice la frente de Bilbo, esto provocó que el ceño fruncido del hobbit se esfumara inmediatamente y que su expresión fuese reemplazada por una de sorpresa. Sintió que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

-Mucho mejor –comentó el enano al notar el cambio en el rostro de Bilbo.

El hobbit emitió un sonido de protesta y Thorin no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ven aquí –dijo y lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama. Bilbo sintió que su rubor se extendió hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. Aunque no debía tomarlo tan seriamente, Thorin simplemente era amable y probablemente pensara que él todavía se encontraba débil, así que aquello no tenía por qué significar nada.

-Tú, pequeña y frustrante criatura –murmuró sobre su cabello-, tú… -dijo algo en Khuzdul antes de añadir:- creo que un día de estos me vas a volver loco.

-Me insultaste, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Bilbo, una vez que sintió la almohada debajo de su cabeza. Sonrió, después de todo, tal vez se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, ante sus palabras, Thorin parecía completamente confundido.

-Lo que dijiste en tu idioma –aclaró-, fue un insulto, ¿verdad?

En lugar de responder Thorin se inclinó más y Bilbo se sintió abrumado al ver la profundidad de sus ojos azules tan cerca de él.

-Todo lo contrario –murmuró cerca de él, haciendo que Bilbo se ruborizara una vez más.

-Si es cierto que no fue un insulto, entonces dime su significado –insistió el hobbit. Pero Thorin sonrió y permaneció en silencio-. De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme eso, por lo menos dime si lo que estás haciendo en la herrería vale el esfuerzo que estás haciendo, porque yo creo que deberías…

-Créeme, pequeño hobbit, lo vale –lo interrumpió Thorin, antes de salir de la habitación. En la oscuridad, Bilbo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Por supuesto, no se durmió, sino que esperó unos momentos y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Ya tenía la experiencia suficiente como para no perderse en los pasillos principales, por lo que caminó con confianza, sabiendo que la herrería se encontraba en el exterior, sólo tenía que caminar un poco más…

-Hola, pequeño hobbit –lo saludó Dwalin, interponiéndose en su camino como una pared de músculo y determinación-. Es muy tarde como para que andes paseando por aquí… aunque más bien pienso que estabas tratando de seguir a alguien, ¿no es cierto?

Bilbo se mordió el labio y por más que no intentó no pudo evitar que el rubor alcanzara sus mejillas.

-No –respondió, aunque por supuesto su lenguaje corporal y su nerviosismo lo decían todo.

Dwalin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

Bilbo asintió, rindiéndose. Sabía que esa noche no tendría oportunidad de averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo Thorin.

-No seas impaciente –le dijo el enano, una vez que alcanzaron el umbral de su puerta-. Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos, te lo aseguro.

Sin embargo, eso sólo hizo que la frustración y la curiosidad de Bilbo aumentaran, aunque esa noche tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en su cama, tratando de imaginar qué clase de arma era la que estaba haciendo Thorin, hasta que, finalmente, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo se despertó con energía y determinación; tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba haciendo Thorin. Sin embargo, al salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Lo primero que le dio aquel extraño presentimiento fueron las voces que escuchaba discutir en el salón principal, donde se encontraba el trono y aunque podía reconocer perfectamente las voces, a excepción de una, no lograba entender nada ya que estaban hablando en Khuzdul.

Así que se acercó, sin molestarse en pretender que no se había dado cuenta de la conversación; entró en el salón e inmediatamente los enanos que se encontraban ahí notaron su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a Thorin, notó que había un enano detrás de él que no lograba reconocer.

-Un grupo de orcos se dirige hacia aquí. No se encuentran muy lejos y por su trayectoria, creemos que se trata de los mismos…

-…que nos estaban siguiendo –completó Bilbo por él, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. El antiguo líder de la Ciudad del Lago había tenido razón, ellos sólo iban a traer desgracia al lugar donde se dirigieran.

-No es un grupo numeroso, por lo que planeamos interceptarlos para que no se acerquen más. Nos enfrentaremos a ellos en el camino –anunció Thorin con calma y Bilbo no podía creer que luciera tan tranquilo, siendo que él sentía que su garganta estaba seca y todo su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar de la preocupación.

-Nosotros iremos contigo, tío –anunció Fili y, detrás de él, Kili asintió con firmeza. Dis sugirió quedarse a cargo de Erebor, mientras que Dwalin aseguró que estaría cerca de ellos en todo momento. Se veían tan decididos y tan tranquilos, que Bilbo sintió aún más la carga de todo aquello sobre sus hombros y una extraña e inmensa preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho. Pensar que Thorin podría resultar herido lo hacía desear arrancarse el cabello.

-Thorin… -pero su voz se ahogó en su garganta, porque sabía que no podía pedirles que se quedaran; el plan tenía lógica y si esperaban, sólo retrasarían la lucha y probablemente ocasionaría más destrucción y muerte que si los enfrentaban en el camino. Tampoco podía pedirle a Thorin, a Fili o a Kili que permanecieran dentro de las paredes del palacio porque aquello sería peor que un insulto, Bilbo conocía poco de enanos, pero sabía perfectamente que estaban educados para la guerra y que ninguno de ellos aceptaría esconderse mientras otros luchaban por ellos. Ni siquiera podía sugerir que dejaran marchar a su familia y amigos para desviar a los orcos de su curso porque aquello sería mandar a todos los hobbits a la muerte; ellos ya no podrían sobrevivir en el exterior por mucho tiempo. Tal vez, si aquello sólo dependiera de él, lo haría, pero en esa acción muchas vidas estaban en juego.

El rey se acercó a él lentamente, tal vez reconociendo la expresión en su rostro. Bilbo jamás se había sentido tan culpable o impotente como esa vez.

-Lo siento –fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de sentir las cálidas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-No, Bilbo… ¡No llores! –soltó Fili. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado preocupado, el hobbit huera soltado una risita en ese momento al ver las expresiones de Fili y de Kili. Aquellos príncipes parecían aterrorizados ante el hecho de ver llorar a un pequeño hobbit, como si no tuvieran experiencia de ver a alguien así.

-¡Estaremos bien! Ni siquiera es un grupo numeroso al que nos enfrentamos, hemos luchado contra peores enemigos. ¡Incluso contra un dragón! –comentó Kili, tratando de hacer lo que podía para no ver las lágrimas escapar de los ojos de Bilbo.

-Prepara todo, Dwalin. Diles a los demás que estaré con ustedes en unos momentos –dijo Thorin. El guerrero asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en uno de los pasillos. Entonces el rey se acercó al hobbit.

-Si no fuese por mí –comenzó el hobbit, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió las manos del enano sobre su rostro. Sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de los ojos de Bilbo.

-Esto no es tu culpa –le dijo.

Bilbo se estremeció, queriendo disculparse una vez más, pero Thorin se acercó más y el hobbit se dio cuenta de que aquellas sombras debajo de sus ojos aún seguían ahí, debido a que ese enano testarudo seguía sin dormir.

-Aún estás cansado –insistió Bilbo, estirando una mano para tocar suavemente la piel debajo de sus ojos-, no tienes energía…

Pero Thorin simplemente sonrió.

-Mis sobrinos tienen razón, hemos enfrentado cosas peores. Regresaremos pronto.

Bilbo soltó un gemido angustiado y Thorin tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Se necesita más que un grupo de orcos para impedir que regrese con… aquí –dijo, deteniéndose en las últimas palabras, como si pensara en decir algo más.

El hobbit asintió y trató de sonreír, aunque la preocupación en su pecho todavía palpitaba con fuerza.

* * *

No era que Dis no estuviese preocupada, siempre lo estaba (después de todo se trataba de sus hijos y de su hermano), pero sabía que no se encontraban en un gran peligro. Ellos eran guerreros experimentados y ella se sentía completamente orgullosa debido a ello. Sabía que eran capaces de luchar contra un grupo de orcos sin resultar heridos y era por eso que ella tomaba las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, sabía que Bilbo no tenía experiencia en esas cosas y, a pesar de ella trató de calmarlo, asegurándole que todo saldría bien, no le sorprendió al ver a Bilbo tratar de distraerse trabajando en la cocina, o deambulando en los pasillos en la noche. Y no era que se alegrara al verlo así Mahal sabía que era doloroso ver a ese hobbit sufrir (ahora entendía por qué Thorin deseaba complacerlo en todo), era como ver a Yavanna misma llorar, pero una parte de ella se sentía bien al saber que Bilbo en verdad se preocupaba por su hermano, porque los Valar sabían que ese enano necesitaba de alguien que lo quisiera sinceramente.

-¿Cuándo van a regresar? –le preguntó Bilbo al día siguiente, y a juzgar por la expresión cansada en sus ojos Dis supo que casi no había dormido.

-En un día o dos. El grupo de orcos no se encontraba lejos –respondió ella. Bilbo asintió, tratando de lucir tranquilo, aunque Dis pudo ver en sus ojos que seguía preocupado.

Por otros enanos, Dis supo que Bilbo la mayor parte del día en la cocina, trabajando constantmente, como si quisiera olvidar el hecho de que Thorin no se encontraba ahí. Y probablemente se hubiese quedado hasta la noche si no fuera porque ella le hubiese rogado que regresara a su habitación a descansar un poco. Le costó aún más trabajo hacer que se acostara en la cama.

-Por favor, Thorin se molestará conmigo si no duermes un rato, por favor, Bilbo –su hermano no lograba intimidarla, pero tal vez así el hobbit entraría en razón y lograría hacerlo descansar un rato. Se alegró cuando se dio cuenta que cerraba los ojos.

El cuervo que trajo las noticias de la llegada de los guerreros llegó a su habitación en la madrugada. No tardarían en llegar. Había algunos heridos, pero no era nada grave. Así que lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación del hobbit, Mahal sabía que ese pequeño no la perdonaría si no le avisaba inmediatamente.

* * *

Bilbo sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro suavemente y se alegró al sentir que volvía a estar despierto. No había logrado descansar mucho en la noche y cuando lograba relajarse lo suficiente como para soñar, lo que su mente le mostraba eran puras imágenes llenas de sufrimiento y dolor.

Así que estaba agradecido de ver a Dis en su habitación y se sintió aún mejor cuando ella le dijo que un cuervo había llegado con noticias.

-Están cerca. No van a tardar en llegar –dijo.

-¿Thorin? –Bilbo no pudo evitar preguntar, sabiendo que su rostro lo expresaba todo.

-Está bien.

-¿Fili? ¿Kili?

-Todos están bien.

Sólo entonces, después de esa respuesta, Bilbo se sintió mejor.

-Llegarán por el bosque dentro de unas horas, si quieres puedes dormir un poco más… -pero la princesa se interrumpió al verlo levantarse. Le pareció que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero Bilbo no entendió por qué-. De acuerdo, entonces… sígueme.

Al parecer, los guerreros llegarían a Erebor por la zona con más árboles; según le explicó Dis, a veces tomaban esa ruta para pasar desapercibidos, era mejor confundir a los posibles enemigos que todavía se encontraran afuera.

Cuando llegaron al punto donde debían esperar, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí, con un gesto de confusión observó a enanos y enanas ver hacia el bosque, esperando a que los guerreros llegaran.

-Es costumbre en nuestra cultura que las parejas y familiares reciban a los guerreros cuando llegan de una batalla –explicó Dis, al ver la expresión del hobbit.

Entonces Bilbo entendió y agachó la mirada, miró a su alrededor y se sintió fuera de lugar. Dio un paso atrás, pero se negó a irse, ya que deseaba ver a Thorin, si no nunca podría descansar.

Le pareció ver a Dis poner los ojos en blanco. Lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó hacia ella nuevamente.

-¡No seas ridículo! –exclamó- Eres parte de la familia ahora. Y, lamentablemente para ti, ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Bilbo le dirigió una sonrisa tímida en respuesta a la princesa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de lo que ella había dicho, después de todo, él era un simple hobbit y ellos pertenecían a la realeza. Sin embargo, se olvidó de eso por un momento y observó con cierta ansiedad cómo los enanos comenzaban a llegar y bajarse de los ponis. Se quitaban desesperadamente su armadura y se acercaban para reunirse con sus familias. Bilbo observó, tratando de ser discreto, que los guerreros se acercaban a sus parejas y familiares y ellos los recibían uniendo sus frentes a la del otro, algunos colocaban su mano debajo de la nuca del otro enano y entrelazaban los dedos en su cabello. Bilbo se preguntó si aquel gesto era un simple saludo o se trababa de una muestra de afecto que sólo se daba entre familiares.

Su corazón se alivió un poco al ver a Fili y a Kili llegar y acercarse a su madre, a quien abrazaron efusivamente, después de juntar la frente con la de ella.

-¡Bilbo! –exclamó Kili, sonriendo hacia él.

-¡Nuestro hobbit favorito! –secundó Fili y Bilbo supo que faltaba poco para que fuera levantado en brazos y estrechado hasta que se quedara sin aire. Sin embargo, antes de que los príncipes se acercaran a él, Dis intervino y les dijo algo a sus hijos en Khuzdul que los hizo detenerse y asentir con la cabeza.

Tal vez, después de todo, él no era parte de la familia como Dis le había dicho. Bilbo hizo una mueca y se hizo hacia atrás. Tal vez alguien que no era enano no podía recibir a un guerrero después de una batalla. Sin embargo, se olvidó muy pronto de todo ello cuando vio a Thorin acercarse hacia él. El rey no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba ahí porque en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos sonrió y tiró la armadura que lo cubría.

-Bilbo –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que el hobbit lo oyera. Y Bilbo estiró su mano, sintiendo que el aliento se detenía en su garganta al darse cuenta que el rostro de Thorin estaba manchado de rojo.

Sin embargo, el rey pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque tomó el rostro de Bilbo entre sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, _ghivashel_, no es mi sangre…. Estoy bien –le dijo Thorin y en esta ocasión Bilbo no se molestó no entender aquella palabra en Khuzdul porque estaba demasiado aliviado al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo.

Bilbo quería hacer más preguntas, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado, si de verdad estaba bien o necesitaba descansar, si es que tenía hambre… pero toda su curiosidad murió cuando sintió los dedos de Thorin en su cuello, debajo de su nuca. El rey se inclinó hacia él y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos se acercó hasta que su frente hizo contacto con la de él. Bilbo estaba tan sorprendido y abrumado por aquel gesto… una cosa era ver a otros hacerlo y otra sentirlo directamente. Parecía algo tan íntimo que no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara ni que sus mejillas se encendieran. Thorin sonreía y lo observaba con muchas emociones reflejadas en sus maravillosos ojos azules, Bilbo olvidó respirar por un momento.

Sin embargo, se recordó que aquel gesto era probablemente algo que se hacía entre familia y probablemente amigos.

Bilbo pensó, por un momento, que Thorin quería decir algo más después de romper el contacto, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los labios, Bilbo fue levantado del suelo y arrastrado lejos a dos pares de fuertes brazos.

-¿También estabas preocupado por nosotros, verdad Bilbo? –cuestionó Kili.

-Sí –el hobbit respondió, sintiendo que sus pulmones se contraían.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Fili con alegría. Detrás de ellos Dis trataba de no reírse, mientras observaba sobre su hombro.

Entonces le pareció escuchar que un gruñido emergía de la garganta de Thorin y los príncipes finalmente lo liberaron.

-De acuerdo, creo que fue suficiente –intervino Dis antes de que su hermano abriera la boca-. Ustedes tres vayan a bañarse y a cambiarse, mientras Bilbo y yo los esperamos en el comedor para desayunar.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor y observar a todos los enanos que se encontraban ahí, esperando a Thorin y a los príncipes, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que jamás había comido en ese lugar. La mayoría de sus comidas habían sido en su propia habitación o en la cocina, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, en el que se encontraba rodeado de enanos, pensó que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas.

-Tienes que quedarte, Bilbo –le dijo Dis, adivinando sus pensamientos. Y en ese momento lo llevó del brazo hacia donde se encontraban los miembros del consejo y a los de la Compañía, aunque a ellos ya los había visto o los conocía. Después de ello lo guió hasta los asientos principales.

-No creo que esta sea buena idea, ni siquiera estoy vestido formalmente…

-No digas tonterías, Bilbo –dijo ella, con expresión cariñosa-, te ves perfecto así como estás, es más, creo que varios miembros del consejo opinan lo mismo por la forma en que te miran… Espero que Thorin no lo note –añadió lo último más para ella misma que para él.

Y mientras ella comenzaba a decirle dónde se sentaría cada uno de ellos, Thorin entró en el comedor, vestido elegantemente, con una tela azul que sólo hacía resaltar más sus ojos y Bilbo pensó, por un momento, que aquello era injusto.

Thorin se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, conduciéndolo hasta una silla que se encontraba a la izquierda de él, Bilbo estuvo a punto de protestar, pero pensó que probablemente no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Finalmente, todos se sentaron a desayunar y el hobbit trató de ignorar los ojos de los enanos que lo miraban con una curiosidad insistente. Agradeció cuando, después de un rato, Balin tomó la palabra y comenzó a relatar el enfrentamiento con los orcos, así como mencionó algunos temas que concernían con la relación comercial con la Ciudad del Lago y los beneficios que supondría para ellos que ahora Bard fuese el líder, aunque corrían los rumores que pronto sería cornado rey.

Una vez que terminaron las discusiones generales y que se establecieron las acciones que Thorin tendría que tomar para reconstruir Erebor y comenzar a formar una relación pacífica con otros reinos, los temas de conversación aumentaron y se formaron grupos dentro de la mesa… los enanos del consejo hablaban entre ellos, mientras que los miembros de la Compañía empezaban a bromear y reír. Bilbo se sintió un poco más tranquilo en ese momento. Por lo menos hasta que Thorin sacó una caja de su abrigo y la puso en la mesa.

-Quería darte esto desde hace unos días, antes de que saliera a combatir al grupo de orcos –dijo tentativamente, como si estuviese un poco nervioso-. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

Entonces el lugar volvió a quedar en silencio y a pesar de que Bilbo sabía que todos los ojos estaban sobre él, decidió ignorarlos. Abrió la caja y dentro de ella había un par de brazaletes de plata, tallados cuidadosamente, con símbolos que él no entendió, pero que supo que eran palabras en Khuzdul… además los brazaletes estaban adornados con zafiros… Y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que Thorin había pasado todas aquellas noches sin dormir haciendo eso para él.

No podía creerlo.

-Son hermosos –dijo, sintiendo que una emoción poderosa lo golpeaba. Y lo eran, eran preciosos, pero lo que más apreciaba era el hecho de que Thorin los hubiese forjado…

-¿Eso significa que los aceptas? –preguntó Thorin y a Bilbo le pareció algo extraño, pero, por la mirada que tenía el rey en su rostro parecía algo importante.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Me permites ponértelos?

Bilbo asintió, porque ya no confiaba en su voz, todavía estaba tratando de asimilar la situación. Todo parecía tan irreal y generaba muchas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Era esa una forma de reafirmar su amistad? Sí, tal vez era una manera de hacerle saber que ahora él y su familia eran parte de Erebor.

Thorin se puso de pie y Bilbo hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que sabía que todos observaban. Extendió los brazos y permitió que el rey de los enanos le colocara suavemente los brazaletes. Entonces Bilbo, en un impulso, se inclinó hacia Thorin y rodeó el cuello del enano con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

-Gracias –murmuró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y después disculparse ante todos y correr hacia su habitación, porque en esos momentos había tantas emociones latiendo en su pecho, haciéndolo sentirse tan confundido que necesitaba estar un momento a solas para aclarar su mente.

* * *

Dis puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, ella era la menos sorprendida de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, todavía no podía creer que su hermano hubiese hecho aquello sin decirle primero a Bilbo lo que significaba. Tendría que hablar con él seriamente, porque al parecer todo lo tenía que solucionar ella… Suspiró profundamente y se cubrió la boca para cubrir una risita, sí, tendría que hablar con él, pero esperaría a que todos se marcharan y lo dejaría disfrutar su momento. Porque, sinceramente, era imposible no disfrutar viendo a su hermano, el rey de Erebor, quedarse petrificado, mientras su rostro comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, y tocarse la mejilla donde Bilbo lo había besado como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado.

Y lo mejor de todo era que el consejo había presenciado toda la escena. No creía que las cosas pudiesen ponerse más divertidas de lo que ya eran. Aunque ya era momento de que tomara el asunto en sus manos… y tal vez le pidiera un poco de ayuda a Primula.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Dis lo pensó lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión a la que se apegaría el resto de la semana. Sabía que su intervención en un caso como este era necesaria, ya que su hermano parecía ni cerca de tomar el paso definitivo en lo que respectaba al adorable hobbit que vivía con ellos. Y Mahal sabía que si ese testarudo enano no actuaba pronto alguien más lo haría. Pero debía admitir que los brazaletes eran una gran ventaja a favor de Thorin; cualquier enano que los viera puestos en Bilbo sabría su significado y ni siquiera pensaría en mirar al hobbit, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a su rey, lo cual era poco probable. ¿Pero qué pasaba con los demás, aquellos que no sabían de sus costumbres? Dis había escuchado las historias más extrañas de boca de sus hijos y de Dwalin... un elfo había pedido la mano de Bilbo en matrimonio, al parecer. La princesa sacudió su cabeza con exasperación, tratando de pensar.

La situación la hacía desesperarse, pero no quería intervenir directamente, quería que Bilbo se enterara de las intenciones de su hermano de algún modo y que él mismo fuera el que hablara con ese testarudo enano. Pero, ¿cómo hacer eso cuando tienes a un hobbit demasiado despistado y a eso le sumas un enano que le es imposible expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta?

Difícil situación, en verdad.

Pero tenía que hacer algo, aunque no fuera tan directo. Así que decidió utilizar la información que sabía acerca del hobbit y usarla a su favor. Al parecer Bilbo era un lector aficionado y devoraba casi todo libro que se le pusiera en sus manos. Por lo que Dis decidió buscar a su investigador y bibliotecario favorito y preguntarle un libro acerca de costumbres y cultura enana que estuviera en Lengua Común. Afortunadamente tenían un ejemplar en su biblioteca y Ori lo encontró rápidamente. Dis pensó que si Bilbo tenía el ejemplar en sus manos y tan sólo comenzaba a verlo, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su curiosidad lo llevara al apartado de Cortejo y Matrimonio y se diera cuenta...

Pero estaba equivocada.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar el libro afuera de su habitación cerca de la puerta y, aunque el hobbit lo tomó y lo observó con interés, pasaron días sin que se hiciera mención de él. Por lo que Dis tuvo que intervenir otra vez y sacar el tema una vez que se encontró a solas con Bilbo. Le hizo saber que ella había sido la del regalo, así como intentó preguntarle, sin ser muy insistente, si el libro le había gustado.

-¡Oh, gracias! -exclamó, sonriendo- Estoy muy interesado en aprender sus costumbres, después de todo, voy a vivir con ustedes, aunque me gustaría terminar las novelas que Thorin me trajo hace una semana, si eso no te molesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tú puedes leer lo que desees primero, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás -contestó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque internamente tenía bastantes ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y darse un golpe en la frente.

Decidió intentar con su hermano entonces, aunque de antemano sabía que aquello era una muy mala idea.

Tuvo que acorralar a Thorin después de una de sus reuniones con el Consejo; ella sabía que su hermano la había estado evitando los últimos días y se aseguró de no dejarlo huir en esta ocasión.

-Tienes que decirle -decidió escupir las palabras que tenía en sus labios desde hacía tanto tiempo. Por lo menos su hermano tuvo la decencia de no actuar como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-Lo haré -dijo él, nervioso- a su debido tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Dentro de un año? ¿Cuándo alguien más decida cortejar a Bilbo?

Vio a su hermano fruncir el ceño y dejar escapar un gruñido de sus labios.

-Si te disgusta tanto la idea entonces deberías decirle ahora -sugirió Dis, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, demandante.

La expresión enojada desapareció del rostro de Thorin rápidamente y cambió a una de sincera preocupación, sus ojos observaron el suelo durante unos segundos.

-Sólo necesito tiempo.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú no entiendes, Dis. Él es un hobbit...

-¿Y qué? Thorin, nunca pensé que fueras de esos enanos que menosprecian...

-¡No, no quise decir eso! -la interrumpió el rey bruscamente, parecía alarmado de que ella pensara eso de él- Bilbo es perfecto así como es, yo no cambiaría ni uno solo de sus cabellos... Es sólo que ellos, los hobbits, no tienen _Ones. _Ellos no aman como nosotros. Y pensé que sería mejor ganarme su afecto antes de comenzar a cortejarlo oficialmente, tratar de hacer que sienta un poco por mí de lo que yo siento por él. Quiero hacerlo bien para evitar que se aleje de mí...

Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Dis había visto a su hermano tan vulnerable. Sabía que Thorin había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida desde que el dragón atacó Erebor y de alguna manera, la responsabilidad de liderar y mantener a su pueblo con vida cayó en sus hombros con demasiada fuerza... nunca había sido del todo feliz, ni cuando por fin recuperó Erebor, sólo hasta que Bilbo llegó. Y ahora, como aquel hobbit se presentaba ante él como una fuente de luz y esperanza, pensaba que era demasiado perfecto como para tenerlo a su lado. Thorin había pasado toda su vida luchando por las cosas que quería y pensaba que ahora era lo mismo. ¿Qué acaso no se le ocurría que podía merecer algo por sí mismo? ¿Qué no necesitaba probarse ante nadie?

-No necesitas hacer eso -le dijo-, él siente algo por ti.

-Bilbo está agradecido conmigo por lo que hice por él y los suyos -replicó Thorin.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco. Era muy difícil controlarse cuando se hablaba con alguien tan ridículamente terco. Ella recordaba perfectamente él día que Thorin se había ido a cazar a los orcos y la expresión de profunda preocupación que jamás abandonó el rostro del hobbit hasta que volvió a ver a su hermano. Para ella eso fue prueba suficiente.

-Thorin...

-Dis, lo siento, pero necesito terminar un papeleo que Balin me pidió que revisara y firmara y necesito comenzar a hacer -la interrumpió, dándose la vuelta, sin mirarla más.

-De acuerdo -accedió ella, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era una mentira, pero su hermano necesitaba estar solo...

Aquello había ido peor de lo que imaginó.

* * *

El invierno tenía pocos días que había terminado y aunque ya era tiempo para comenzar el festival, Primula quería asegurarse que las celebraciones comenzaran en un día hermoso. Bilbo se preguntó por qué su prima se veía tan entusiasmada con el festival a comparación de los años anteriores. Parecía que deseaba que todo quedara perfecto. Y no es que Bilbo estuviera en desacuerdo con su emoción con aquel festival, pero últimamente Prim requería mucho de su presencia en la casa, lo que significaba que él pasaba menos tiempo dentro de la montaña y no podía ver a Thorin tanto como antes. Además, no entendía la insistencia de la hobbit en que él usara ropa nueva o por qué de pronto parecía tan interesada en su apariencia.

-Pero yo tengo ropa que se ve...

Prim negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es mejor, hace juego con tus ojos y así lucirá más tu cabello -insistió ella-. Te tienes que ver radiante ese día porque quiero que tú seas quien represente a la Primavera.

-¿Yo? -Bilbo estaba bastante sorprendido por aquella decisión. Ese era la parte más importante de todo el festival-. Lobelia va a matarme...

-Tú déjame Lobelia a mí -lo interrumpió Prim, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si le restara importancia a ello-. Este festival va a ser importante porque podremos hacer toda la ceremonia completa, esta vez sí tendremos a alguien que represente al Invierno.

-¿Quién?

Primula le guiñó el ojo.

-Todavía no estoy segura, yo lo voy a elegir a su debido tiempo, pero quiero que sea uno de los enanos, creo que es lo mejor -comentó ella, de pronto viéndose muy alegre.

El Festival de la Primavera era una tradición muy importante dentro de la cultura de los hobbit no sólo porque se hacían celebraciones y se comía bastante, sino por la representación que se hacía del cambio de estación y el significado que tenía. Al finalizar los festejos diurnos, la comida, las canciones y los recuerdos que traían los años que se dejaban atrás, un grupo de hobbits hacía un gran círculo y, en el centro, aguardaba quien representaba a la Primavera, esperando el cambio de estación para salir de su prisión e iluminar de vivos colores la tierra de Arda. Normalmente ellos hacían sus festivales sin necesidad de representar al Invierno, sin embargo, ahora que se encontraban en Erebor, rodeados de tantos enanos, parecía el momento oportuno para hacer la ceremonia completa. Y es que muchas de las leyendas y libros antiguos afirmaban que el Invierno y la Primavera no eran más que una de las tantas formas que adoptaban Mahal y Yavanna al regresar a la tierra de Arda. Así que la Primavera se quedaba al centro del círculo, hasta que en las últimas horas de la noche, comenzaba la transición y el Invierno entraba al círculo para estar al lado de la Primavera, era el único momento en el que las dos estaciones podían estar juntas y bailaban bajo las estrellas hasta que amanecía y la Primavera era liberada de su prisión para dejar al Invierno encerrado, esperando hasta el año siguiente, a que la primavera pudiera regresar a él.

Después de que Bilbo logró ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza y Primula dejó de probarle ropa, los dos se sentaron en la sala a beber un poco de té. Sin embargo, el hobbit estaba un poco desesperado por regresar a la montaña.

-Son hermosos -dijo Primula de pronto, sorprendiendo a Bilbo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la hobbit observaba fijamente los brazaletes que tenía alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Sí -dijo, ruborizándose al recordar el momento en que Thorin se los había dado.

-¿Te los dio el rey?

Bilbo asintió, preguntándose cómo es que Primula podía averiguar tantas cosas de alguien con solo una mirada. En aquellos momentos, ella se veía muy divertida.

-Supongo que él mismo los hizo. He escuchado que es muy hábil en eso.

Bilbo volvió a asentir, sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo acorralado, su corazón latía muy rápido en esos momentos. De pronto tuvo ganas de poner los brazos detrás de su espalda, pero supuso que era demasiado tarde cuando vio a Prim arquear una ceja.

-Tengo una pregunta... ¿Por qué zafiros?

El hobbit se removió incómodo en su asiento, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Cuando Thorin me llevó a las minas vi muchas piedras preciosas y aunque todas tenían algo de belleza en la forma en la que brillaban, estas fueron las que más me gustaron -trató de explicar Bilbo, ocultando su repentino nerviosismo.

-Creí que tu color favorito era el verde, porque representaba la Naturaleza.

-Sí, pero eso era antes... ahora me gusta el azul.

-¿Desde cuándo? -cuestionó Primula, quien cada vez parecía más divertida.

-Desde hace... algún tiempo.

-Ya veo -dijo ella, acercándose más para observar los brazaletes-. ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda el color de estos zafiros? Los ojos del rey de los enanos, no sé si lo has notado, pero tiene unos ojos profundamente azules. Hermosos, ¿no lo crees?

Sintiendo que el color de su rostro comenzaba a pasar a un rojo intenso, Bilbo se levantó del sillón rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

-Recordé que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la cocina y no creo que Bombur esté dispuesto a esperarme tanto tiempo, así que mejor me voy de una vez... -sin embargo se interrumpió cuando sintió la gentil mano de Primula sobre su hombro, tuvo que girarse nuevamente.

-Deberías decirle.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Prim puso los ojos en blanco.

-Deberías decirle a Thorin lo que sientes por él.

-¡Pero ni si quiera yo sé lo qué es lo que siento! -exclamó en pánico, aunque los latidos acelerados de su corazón parecían decir lo contrario.

La hobbit se cruzó de brazos observando a Bilbo tan fijamente, que él tuvo que aceptar que ella tenía razón.

-Pero Prim, tú no entiendes, él es un rey y yo... sólo soy yo.

La hobbit dejó salir un sonido exasperado de sus labios.

-Si tu madre estuviera aquí, estaría decepcionada de como hablas de ti mismo. Belladonna no te educó para que te sintieras inferior a nadie por tu condición social. Tú vales lo mismo que cualquier rey o príncipe de la Tierra Media. Además, ¿no te conté que uno de aquellos pretendientes tuyos a los que tu madre rechazó era un rey?

Bilbo se rió, ahora era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes, aunque sé que todo lo que dices sólo es para animarme, sí me hace sentir mejor, gracias.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso tampoco me lo crees? ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¡Es verdad! Todo eso me lo contaba Belladonna.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a sonreír y se despidió de ella.

-Quiero verte mañana temprano, nos tenemos que preparar para el festival -le recordó ella, antes de que saliera por el umbral.

* * *

Bilbo decidió cumplir con lo que había prometido y se levantó temprano aquella mañana para dirigirse a casa de Primula. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no sólo ella estaba apresurada y emocionada por el festival, hobbits y enanos andaban afuera de la montaña, de un lado a otro, ayudando en lo que podían para dejar todo listo para el festival. Sin embargo, Bilbo no pudo participar de todo aquel alboroto, ya que Prim necesitaba que se pusiera el pantalón, la camisa y el chaleco que había dejado para él. Y cuando salió, después de encontrarse con una mañana fresca y radiante, se topó con tres pequeños hobbits, quienes le aseguraron que tenían lista su corona de flores que Primula había encargado para él.

-¡Pero no ahora! -dijo una pequeña, la cual Bilbo creía haber visto con Mariena, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera su hija, aunque se parecía bastante a ella- Esta corona de flores es para la ceremonia. Él tiene que ponértela.

Y tras decir esto, los otros dos soltaron una risa extraña.

-¿Él? -Bilbo arqueó las cejas hacia ellos.

-El enano que Prim elija para ser el Invierno -contestó la pequeña- ¿Te vas a casar con él?

Antes de que el hobbit pudiera reaccionar ante esa extraña pregunta, unos brazos lo levantaron en el aire, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-¡Kili!

Pero el príncipe no hizo caso de sus protestas y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Al poco rato se unió Fili a ellos.

-Luces particularmente atractivo hoy, Bilbo -comentó Fili arqueando una ceja, a lo que el hobbit no pudo responder más que ruborizándose-. Ya entiendo porque todas las miradas se dirigían hacia aquí.

Finalmente, los pies de Bilbo pudieron tocar el suelo nuevamente. Aunque parecía que los príncipes tenían planeado acompañarlo durante un rato, por lo que podría esperar comportamiento como ese por el resto de la mañana.

-¿Con cuál de los dos te vas a casar?

Bilbo no se había dado cuenta de que los niños seguían ahí hasta que la pequeña volvió a hablar. De hecho, los tres parecían bastante atentos a toda la conversación. Y él estaba a punto de responder cuando Kili intervino.

-Le propusimos matrimonio, pero nos rechazó a los dos -dijo el enano, haciendo su mejor expresión de corazón roto. La hobbit puso sus pequeña manos sobre su boca, como si estuviese horrorizada por la triste noticia. Bilbo trató de reprimir un gruñido y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a los dos hermanos, pero Fili no le hizo el menor caso, ya que estaba haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por contener su sonrisa.

-¡Y somos príncipes! -añadió el rubio, después de un rato, a lo que los niños respondieron con miradas asombradas, mientras que la hobbit observó a Bilbo con un ceño fruncido y con las pequeñas manos sobre sus caderas. Parecía estar a punto de reprenderlo. Sin embargo otro de los pequeños la interrumpió.

-Mi mamá dice que has tenido quince propuestas matrimoniales -comentó, observando a Bilbo con atención-. ¿Han sido todos príncipes?

El hobbit abrió los labios para responder, pero otra niña interrumpió.

-¡Por puesto que no, Milo! -exclamó, como si fuera ella la que estuviera informada, incluso más que el propio Bilbo- ¡También han sido reyes!

-Pero no es justo romperles el corazón -comentó la primera hobbit, quien todavía estaba enojada con Bilbo por haber rechazado a Fili y a Kili.

-¡Tampoco puede decirles a todos que sí, Clío! -replicó la otra, la cual el hobbit creía recordar que se llamaba Elise.

-¿Y qué pasó con el elfo? -preguntó Clío, quien había decido ignorar completamente a la otra.

Al parecer esos tres pequeños hobbits habían pasado mucho tiempo con Primula. Y, por tercera vez en el día, cuando quiso responder algo apropiado se vio interrumpido por alguien más, aunque esta vez, en realidad, se había quedado sin palabras cuando vio acercarse a Thorin hacia ellos. Su corazón dio un repentino vuelco al verlo tan elegantemente vestido... ¿Por qué tenía que usar azul? Eso era injusto, ya que lo hacía verse más atractivo. Y, sólo para empeorar las cosas, recordó las palabras que había dicho Prim el día anterior.

Thorin se detuvo frente a él y lo miró detenidamente como si no hubiese notado la presencia de los demás a su alrededor. Bilbo se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando notó la mirada del rey sobre él.

-Te ves... hermoso -dijo Thorin y Bilbo tuvo que agachar la mirada y esperar que nadie notara su rubor.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que pudo responder. Sin embargo, pudo notar a los tres hobbits observar fascinados a Thorin, no los culpaba, sobre todo ahora que se dibujaba esa maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacía ver incluso más atractivo.

Que Yavanna lo ayudara, era muy difícil concentrarse así.

-¿Eres el rey? -preguntó Elise.

-Sí, soy Thorin Oakenshield, a su servicio -se presentó, notando la presencia de los pequeños hobbits por primera vez. Los tres soltaron una risita nerviosa.

-¿Los príncipes son tus hijos, entonces? -cuestionó Clío.

-Fili y Kili son mis sobrinos, hijos de mi hermana, la princesa Dis. Yo no tengo hijos, ni si quiera me he casado aún.

-¿Por eso Bilbo rechazó a los príncipes? -preguntó Milo de pronto- ¿Se va a casar contigo?

-¿Los rechazó? -preguntó Thorin arqueando las cejas hacia los dos hermanos que ahora se veían un poco incómodos ante la mirada de su tío.

-Fili y Kili dijeron que le propusieron matrimonio a Bilbo, pero él los rechazó -explicó Milo tranquilamente.

Los aludidos parecían querer desaparecer en ese momento, sobre todo después de observar el ceño fruncido que se estaba formando en el rostro de Thorin.

-¡Bilbo, te tienes que casar con Thorin! -intervino Clío, de pronto-. ¡Él es un rey, no lo puedes rechazar!

El hobbit tenía ganas de correr en ese momento, su rostro estaba ardiendo y cuando vio la sonrisa en rostro de Thorin sintió que su corazón casi salía de su pecho.

Mientras tanto, Fili y Kili parecían aliviados que la atención de su tío estuviera en otro lugar y rápidamente invitaron a los pequeños hobbits a jugar, dejando a Bilbo y a Thorin solos.

El rey se acercó al hobbit y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Thorin se inclinó hacia adelante y su frente tocó la de Bilbo. El hobbit, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

-Esta semana casi no he tenido la oportunidad de verte -comentó el rey.

-He estado ocupado con los preparativos del festival -admitió Bilbo y después de un rato se atrevió a añadir-. Te he extrañado.

-Yo también.

-¡Su majestad! -intervino Primula en ese momento, observando con una sonrisa divertida a Bilbo- ¡Me alegra que esté aquí!

Thorin la saludó y le recordó que no deseaba que se refiriera a él de manera tan formal.

-De acuerdo, Thorin -dijo Prim-. Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a participar en la ceremonia que tendremos en la noche. Haremos una representación del cambio de estaciones y me gustaría que tú fueras el Invierno.

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que no sé mucho sobre cómo celebran esa ceremonia los hobbits y...

-¡Eso no es inconveniente! Es bastante sencillo, yo puedo explicarte en un momento. Además si se te olvida algo, Bilbo puede ayudarte, él será la Primavera, después de todo. Él conoce bien la ceremonia.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, Primula tomó a Thorin del brazo y se lo llevó, dejando a Bilbo solo y con un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso. Sin embargo, se distrajo rápidamente ya que se dio cuenta de que Fili y Kili estaban en el suelo, siendo atacados por tres pequeños hobbits y decidió que lo mejor era ayudarlos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tenía tantos años de conocer a Prim, que a Bilbo no le sorprendía, después de lo que había hablado con ella, que estuviese tramando algo y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Así que le dirigió una mirada extraña cuando se dio cuenta, al acercarse la hora del banquete, que su lugar en la mesa estaba precisamente al lado de Thorin. No era que se quejara, por supuesto, pero no deseaba que el rey se enterara de sus sentimientos y aquello pudiese arruinar su amistad. A decir verdad, ni siquiera él mismo se acostumbraba a sentirse de aquella manera. Pero era difícil no hacerlo, sobre todo cuando aquel enano lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos profundamente azules que lo hacían sentirse completamente perdido.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido con los consejos de Primula, ella tiende a emocionarse mucho con estos festivales -decidió atreverse a hablar, ya que comenzaba a sentir la mirada del rey como algo intenso sobre su rostro, además, a juzgar por el calor en sus mejillas, debía estar un poco ruborizado en aquellos momentos, esperaba que nadie lo notara.

-En realidad me pareció bastante interesante -admitió Thorin, inclinándose un poco para estar más cerca de Bilbo-. ¿Se supone que bailaremos juntos, no es cierto?

Genial, eso sólo provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran aún más, ahora era imposible pensar que nerviosismo pasara desapercibido. Asintió, no confiando en su voz para responder a la pregunta.

Estaba agradecido de que hubiese tantos invitados al Festival; la "mesa" en realidad estaba compuesta de varias para hacer una más grande y tanto enanos como hobbits estaban sentados en ella; por fortuna, ellos se encontraban en uno de los extremos, lo cual le hacía pensar que nadie, por lo menos nadie que no estuviese prestando atención, podía escucharlos. Aunque lo cierto era que todos estaban bastante ocupados en sus propios asuntos en esos momentos; los enanos parecían aceptar bastante bien la presencia de los hobbits, incluso parecía que estaban disfrutando enormemente en su compañía. Conociendo a Prim, ese era uno de los planes que tenía en mente al organizar el Festival y le alegraba que así fuera, ya que una parte de él se había preocupado de que el pueblo de Erebor los rechazara o los hiciera sentir como intrusos a pesar de que el mismo rey los aceptara en sus tierras. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían ir de maravilla; los hobbits y enanos comenzaban a tratar de cantar algunas canciones juntos, Fili y Kili habían logrado liberarse de los pequeños hobbits, pero ahora estaban siendo atacados por los pequeños enanos, mientras que Dwalin trataba de explicarle a Clío, Milo y Elise.

Bilbo observó a los tres niños y después dirigió su mirada al rey y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Thorin, al escuchar aquel sonido volvió a dirigir su mirada al hobbit.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó, aunque no parecía molesto, sino divertido.

-¿Te encontraste otra vez con los niños, verdad? -sonrió Bilbo.

-En realidad creo que ellos me encontraron a mí -respondió Thorin-. Están muy interesados en saber que es lo que voy a hacer esta noche para ganarme tu corazón.

Y en ese momento Bilbo se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Su rostro volvió a adquirir aquella coloración rojiza que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer desaparecer.

-Dicen que debo esforzarme mucho, ya que el favor de un hobbit es muy difícil de ganar, sobre todo de uno como tú -Thorin parecía bastante divertido con la conversación, mientras que Bilbo esperaba la oportunidad adecuada para desaparecer.

-¿Uno como yo?

-Ellos insisten en que debo esforzarme más contigo ya que tú eres un hobbit especial... dicen que siempre has sido amable con ellos y que eres el más hermoso de todos...

-¡Por Yavanna! -exclamó el hobbit, avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-. ¡Sólo son niños, no saben lo que dicen! ¡Nada de eso es...!

-Yo creo que es cierto -lo interrumpió Thorin y Bilbo sintió que el rey tomaba sus manos y las retiraba de su rostro con cuidado-. Tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto en todos mis años de vida.

_No, por favor, Thorin. No digas esas cosas, no hagas que me enamore más de ti. _Estaba desesperado por desaparecer, pero, a juzgar por la forma en que latía su corazón sabía que era demasiado tarde.

-Yo... yo sólo... gracias -logró decir.

-¿Y cómo fue exactamente que supiste que me había encontrado con ellos otra vez? -preguntó Thorin, después de un rato y el hobbit se sintió aliviado con el cambio de tema. Sonrió.

-Por tu cabello -dijo y señaló una de las trenzas del rey, estaba completamente deshecha. Y, sin pensarlo, se acercó y la tomó entre sus dedos-. Yo la arreglaré por ti...

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que los enanos que estaban cerca de ellos guardaban silencio para observar y que Thorin se había quedado rígido unos segundos y por su rostro comenzaba a esparcirse el rubor... Bilbo se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Si mal no recordaba, existía una especie de tabú acerca de tocar el cabello de los enanos... y él había tocado el cabello del rey. Probablemente lo había ofendido.

Se alejó inmediatamente, avergonzado. Sólo él podía arruinar las cosas aún más.

-¡Lo siento, Thorin! ¡No me acordaba...!

Pero, cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, se dio cuenta de que el rey no estaba molesto; una nueva expresión se había dibujado en sus facciones.

-Puedes hacerlo -dijo-, si eso es lo que quieres. Sería un honor.

-¿En serio? -Bilbo todavía no podía creerlo. La situación lo tenía un poco confundido. Un poco inseguro, extendió una de sus manos hacia la trenza de Thorin y al ver que él seguía sonriendo, se atrevió a tocarlo con su otra mano. Sus dedos deshicieron lo que quedaba de la trenza y comenzaron a rehacerla. Sentía la mirada fija de Thorin sobre él y trató de ignorarla para no sentirse más nervioso. Sin embargo, se relajó cuando empezó a sentir la suavidad del cabello sobre sus dedos y observó las finas líneas plateadas que adornaban aquel cabello oscuro.

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que el rey no le había quitado los ojos de encima, y que dentro de la profundidad de aquella mirada azul brillaba algo que Bilbo no logró descifrar.

Thorin tomó sus dos manos en una de las suyas y las acercó a su rostro; las besó.

-Gracias -dijo y Bilbo no pudo hacer nada más que asentir, porque se había quedado sin palabras.

Al finalizar el banquete, Primula volvió a llevarse a Thorin, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su primo y hacer que este le respondiera poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todavía se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido, así que decidió buscar a Dis para hablar con ella.

La princesa sonrió al verlo acercarse, pero no dijo nada. Y Bilbo, que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar la conversación, decidió decir lo que quería directamente.

-Yo no quise ofender a Thorin -soltó, sintiéndose un poco más liberado al decirlo.

Sin embargo, Dis lo observó con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De lo que hice en la comida... yo toqué su cabello...

La princesa puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y señaló un lugar junto a ella para que Bilbo la acompañara. El hobbit se acercó e hizo lo que Dis le pedía.

-Yo vi todo lo que pasó -dijo, sonriendo como si recordara algo divertido-. Dime, ¿acaso Thorin estaba molesto?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pero... yo pensé que tocar el cabello de otro enano era una especie de ofensa...

Dis se rió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, no es eso -dijo ella-. Si bien es cierto que nuestro cabello y nuestra barba son muy importantes para nosotros, no significa que consideremos una ofensa que alguien más la toque... Lo que sucede es que es algo muy íntimo, no cualquiera puede hacerlo. En nuestra cultura, peinar o trenzar el cabello de otro enano significa que te preocupas mucho por él o ella; por ello sólo lo hacen los familiares y... bueno... las parejas, es también considerado un gesto romántico -finalizó, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida al hobbit junto a ella que comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Era peor de lo que había pensado.

-Tranquilo, Bilbo -dijo ella, al ver la preocupación en su rostro-. Mi hermano aceptó, ¿no es así? Además ya te había dicho que ya eres de la familia.

Entonces... Thorin también lo veía como familia... Bilbo trató de sonreír, sin saber si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por eso.

* * *

Los nervios de Bilbo se intensificaron al llegar la noche y no opuso mucha resistencia cuando fue raptado por los tres pequeños hobbit que andaban cerca de él. De acuerdo con ellos, Prim los había asignado para prepararlo para la ceremonia.

Bilbo se quedó completamente quieto, sentado en el suelo, mientras los tres pequeños hobbits le acomodaban la corona de flores que ellos mismos habían hecho.

-Es nuestra mejor corona -le dijo Clío, orgullosa-. La hicimos porque este día es especial.

-Tienes que bailar con el corazón, Bilbo -aconsejó Elise-. Para que el rey se case contigo.

-¡Y cuando se case contigo, nos invitas al palacio para comer postres! -añadió Milo.

En lugar de protestar, Bilbo se rió y les siguió el juego.

-Sí, claro. SI es que Thorin se casa conmigo les organizaré un banquete de postres sólo para ustedes.

Los hobbits parecían muy entusiasmados con aquella promesa, Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse porque ellos no tenían idea de lo imposible que era aquello. Sin embargo, les tenía cariño a esos tres hobbits, así que hizo una nota mental para prepararles un postre la próxima vez que fuera a trabajar a la cocina del reino.

Cuando Bilbo se alejó de ellos y se acercó al lugar donde se iba a iniciar la ceremonia, notó que el cielo sobre ellos brillaba intensamente gracias a las estrellas, de pronto, sin saber exactamente por qué, se preguntó si una noche como aquella había sido la que había cubierto a Yavanna y Mahal cuando se reencontraron en Arda. Con eso en mente, e ignorando todas las miradas que estaban sobre él, se adentró en el círculo que habían formado hobbits y enanos, y, una vez en el centro, comenzó a bailar. Y lo hizo con el corazón, como todo buen hobbit sabía hacer. A su alrededor sonaba la música y el canto de los presentes, así como las risas de los pequeños.

Estaba tan concentrado en su danza, que no se dio cuenta cuando el círculo se abrió y Thorin lo tomó entre sus brazos cuando iba a dar otro giro. Bilbo sonrió y permitió que el enano lo tomara de la cintura. La música cambió a una pieza mucho más lenta y después de que el hobbit colocara una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rey, comenzaron a bailar.

Ellos tendrían que representar a la Primavera y el Invierno en la noche de transición, la única noche en la que podían estar juntos. Y Bilbo comenzó a creerse lo que iba a representar, porque de pronto sintió como si nada más fueran ellos dos y las estrellas sobre ellos. Entonces, Thorin se inclinó sobre él y el hobbit sintió un ligero cosquilleo cuando Thorin comenzó a murmurar palabras en Khuzdul sobre su cabello. Y aunque él no podía entenderlas, aquel idioma adquirió hermosura y musicalidad cuando la voz profunda de Thorin lo dejó escapar de sus labios.

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere*_

_With drops of stars in his hair._

_He acts like summer and walks like rain._

_Since the return from his stay in Valinor,_

_He listens like spring and he talks like June__._

Bilbo no podía creer como algo que no entendía podía causarle aquella sensación en el pecho, se sentía feliz y emocionado por unas palabras que no lograba entender. La voz de Thorin era maravillosa. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó más a él, aunque no pudo evitar intervenir porque tenía curiosidad.

-¡Es injusto, Thorin! -exclamó, sonriendo- ¡Sabes que no puedo entender nada de lo que dices!

El rey sonrió y se acercó a Bilbo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-Es el poema que cuenta la historia de Yavanna y Mahal... ya que estamos representando a la Primavera y al Invierno, me pareció un buen momento para recitarlo. Además tú eras quien tenía curiosidad por saber qué le dijo Mahal a Yavanna...

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijo, lo que me acabas de recitar?

-No exactamente, ése es el momento en que ella regresa de Valinor y es descrita a través de los ojos de él -dijo Thorin y sonrió como si todavía ocultara un secreto entre sus palabras.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo, entonces? -protestó el hobbit, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que su compañero de baile sonriera aún más y lo acercara más hacia él.

-Tal vez si me permitieras continuar... -se rió Thorin.

-Pero es que yo no puedo... -Bilbo se interrumpió antes de continuar, lo que quería decir es que él no podía entender lo que Thorin decía, pero, pensándolo mejor el poema se escuchaba tan hermoso en su idioma original que el hobbit no quiso arruinar el momento-. De acuerdo, pero uno de estos días tienes que decirme la traducción.

-Lo prometo -dijo el rey, mientras daban otra vuelta y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos. Bilbo se sentía tan tranquilo junto a Thorin que se permitió cerrar los ojos y recordar la historia de Yavanna e imaginarla frente a Mahal, bailando con él, mientras él hablaba con ella después de tanto tiempo de estar separados.

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to Valinor to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

Cuando Bilbo volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada profunda de Thorin, había algo en sus ojos que lo hizo estremecerse y hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco repentino.

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star,_

_One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Thorin le dio un beso en la frente a Bilbo, haciendo que el hobbit se ruborizara al sentir los labios del enano sobre su piel. Y esta vez no sólo escuchó, sino que sintió las palabras en su cabello y se preguntó si Yavanna había sentido todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era como si ya hubiese conocido a aquel rey de los enanos y ahora se volviera a reencontrar con él.

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the land of Arda?_

_And tell me, did Valinor blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Sin darse cuenta, la noche iba desapareciendo y el final de la ceremonia se acercaba. Los dos se detuvieron al finalizar la música, pero ninguno de los dos se alejó del otro.

-Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, _Amrâlimê._

Y llegó el amanecer y el hobbit tuvo que separarse de Thorin para salir del círculo y terminar con la tradición.

Oficialmente había iniciado la Primavera y terminado el Invierno.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los brazos de Dis, a los que después se le unieron los de Fili y Kili.

-Fue hermoso, Bilbo -dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien, Dis? -cuestionó el hobbit, quien se preocupó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la princesa, sin embargo, ella no se veía triste.

-No es nada, nuestra madre siempre se pone sentimental con estas cosas... ¡Ouch! -se quejó Kili al ser golpeado por su hermano en las costillas.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco.

-No les hagas caso, Bilbo. Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación, debes estar cansado.

-Sí, gracias -accedió él, viendo como la multitud se dispersaba para regresar a sus casas. Esperaba volver a ver a Thorin pronto, por lo menos después de dormir un rato... Todavía no se había recuperado de las emociones de aquel día y ciertamente aquel rey le debía la traducción de un poema.

* * *

Notas*: El poema de Yavanna y Mahal está tomado de una canción de Train - _Drops of Jupiter, _la cual preferí dejar en su idioma original y que también modifiqué y quité algunas cosas para que se adaptara a la historia :) Por cierto, se supone que todo eso está en Khuzdul y que en la primera parte Thorin lo modificó un poco, ya que en esa parte está hablando de una _ella, _pero Thorin quería dedicárselo a Bilbo por completo. En el próximo capítulo sabrán más acerca de esto, lo prometo ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Sabía que era el atardecer y, a pesar que había dormido algunas horas, todavía se sentía cansado de lo que había pasado en el Festival. Sin embargo, su corazón se sentía feliz; los recuerdos de su baile con Thorin lo hacían sonreír y, tenía que admitirlo, ruborizarse un poco. Se vistió rápido esperando que el rey estuviese despierto, después de todo le debía unas cuantas explicaciones y una traducción. Sin embargo, antes de salir notó que dentro de la habitación, en el suelo, había una hoja de papel doblada, rápidamente la levantó y se dio cuenta de que era una nota de la princesa Dis, quien le pedía dirigirse a la biblioteca en cuanto leyera la nota. Por supuesto, aquello se le hizo un poco extraño, pero no tanto como para ignorar la invitación, después de todo, alguien como él no podía resistirse a visitar una biblioteca.

Afortunadamente los días que había pasado en el palacio lo ayudaron a guiarse correctamente y no tardarse tanto en llegar a la biblioteca. Lo que vio le sorprendió y lo dejó completamente maravillado: los cientos de volúmenes que tenía ante sus ojos le rogaban por ser leídos, aunque un pensamiento negativo inundó su mente al recordarse que probablemente todos aquellos libros estarían en Khuzdul. Entró con la mirada fija en todos aquellos libros de pasta dura e intentó acercarse para tomar uno de ellos y probar su suerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba completamente solo en la biblioteca. El enano que lo observaba con una sonrisa parecía joven. Y Bilbo creía haber reconocido ese rostro.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas llegado, la princesa Dis me pidió que te diera esto.

Y en el momento en que el enano se acercaba a extenderle un libro, Bilbo recordó que él era Ori, uno de los enanos quienes habían acompañado a Thorin a recuperar Erebor.

-Gracias -dijo. Y, para su sorpresa, al abrir el libro se dio cuenta de que sí estaba en Lengua Común y era una colección de poemas acerca de las historia de Yavanna y Mahal.

-De nada, fue un placer en realidad -respondió él-. Me gusta tener un pretexto para seguir practicando con el idioma, la traducción es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Bilbo arqueó las cejas hacia él.

-¿Tú lo tradujiste?

-Sí, aunque me temo que una traducción no puede trasmitir la belleza, el ritmo o la musicalidad del poema original, pero por lo menos conocerás la historia de ellos dos. Además, el poema que seguramente estás más interesado en leer está en la página cincuenta y tres.

Bilbo cada vez estaba más confundido, sobre todo al observar la expresión sonriente de Ori.

-¿A qué te refieres con el poema que estoy interesado en leer?

-El poema que el rey Thorin te recitó la otra noche -explicó Ori-, la princesa lo mencionó, estaba muy emocionada.

Bilbo se ruborizó violentamente, lo cual hizo sonreír más al enano.

-Felicidades.

El hobbit lo observó con una confusión que cada vez se hacía más notoria.

-¿De qué hablas?

Ori parecía darse cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un error.

-El rey te recitó el poema, ¿no? -dijo y al observar que Bilbo asentía continuó:- Entonces ustedes... ¿nadie te lo dijo? ¿Nadie te mencionó lo que significa eso?

Cuando Bilbo negó con la cabeza, Ori dio un paso atrás.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con el rey sobre esto.

Entonces el pequeño hobbit, cansado de tanto secretismo, frunció el ceño y se acercó más al enano.

-No, creo que merezco una explicación ahora. Dime, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Es... este poema es muy especial para nosotros -comenzó, por su expresión parecía que no estaba del todo convencido que aquello fuera lo correcto-, no sólo porque es parte de la historia de Yavanna y Mahal, sino porque se relaciona con nuestra esencia... Es decir... este poema en particular puede ser relatado o descrito, pero cuando un enano le recita a otro este poema significa algo más... Sólo se lo podemos recitar a nuestro Único.

-¿Qué es un Único? -preguntó Bilbo.

Ori hizo una mueca.

-Creo que eso debería explicártelo el rey -insistió y al darse cuenta de que el hobbit no se iba a mover de ahí, suspiró, derrotado-. Único o, como otros le llaman, _One _es alguien a quien amas... pero es más que eso. Es una parte de ti.

El hobbit se quedó petrificado en ese momento.

-¿Estás diciendo que Thorin me recitó este poema porque está enamorado de mí?

Sólo en ese momento Ori pareció relajarse lo suficiente como para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bilbo, creo que sólo tú no te has dado cuenta de que el rey está enamorado de ti. Es bastante obvio, en realidad, me sorprende que no hayas llegado a esa conclusión por ti mismo -dijo Ori-. Además, tienes los brazaletes.

-No entiendo -dijo, observándolos como si hubiesen cambiado de color-. Fueron un regalo.

-Los enanos no damos un regalo como ese a cualquiera, Bilbo. Esos se dan cuando un enano tiene intenciones de cortejar a otro.

Bilbo volvió a ruborizarse.

-Creo que necesito hablar con Thorin... -logró decir, antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

* * *

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Thorin, él y muchos de los miembros del consejo, junto con Balin, por supuesto, estaban en el salón del trono, al parecer discutiendo algo sobre relaciones políticas. Y en ese momento Bilbo se preguntó si sus inquietudes eran tan importantes como para interrumpir algo así, si en verdad era necesario obtener una respuesta de Thorin en ese momento. Traía el libro entre sus brazos, apretado contra su pecho como si de alguna manera aquel objeto pudiera defenderlo de toda la confusión y sentimiento que estaban en su corazón y que lo hacían latir tan aceleradamente. Respiró profundamente y agachó la mirada, decidiendo que lo mejor era retirarse y esperar otro momento para decir lo que tenía que decir, así que se alejó del lugar lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, sin embargo, Balin lo vio antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista.

-¡Bilbo! -exclamó, haciendo que el hobbit se sobresaltara un poco y se girara hacia ellos. Por supuesto cada enano que se encontraba en el salón dirigió su mirada hacia él-. Supongo que querías hablar con Thorin.

-Yo... en realidad... -pero nadie lo dejó terminar. Los enanos del consejo, en lugar de parecer molestos, se comenzaron a retirar, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si la presencia de Bilbo fuese más importante que la de ellos. Y, al parecer junto a él, le dirigieron un asentimiento respetuoso y Balin se atrevió a guiñarle el ojo antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos. Lo cual le hizo recordar la palabras de Ori, acerca de que todos ahí sabían lo que Thorin sentía por él...

Ahora todo parecía más claro. Sobre todo cuando se acercó al trono y Thorin se bajó de él inmediatamente para acercarse a Bilbo y observarlo con esa expresión que había visto en varias ocasiones, con ese mismo brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa.

Sólo en ese momento Bilbo se dio cuenta de que Ori tenía razón y los sentimientos de Thorin eran bastante evidentes, sólo que él se había negado a verlos todo este tiempo. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-¿Sucede algo? -la sonrisa en el rostro de Thorin se borró, para ser reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él.

-Yo sólo... quería saber... -Bilbo trató de comenzar, pero se mordió el labio, sin saber exactamente qué decir. En realidad, eran muchas las preguntas que tenía, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo empezar-. ¿Qué es un... _One_?

Vio a Thorin ruborizarse un poco al escuchar la pregunta, sin embargo, asintió rápidamente y se dirigió a los escalones que guiaban hasta el trono, se sentó en uno de ellos e hizo un gesto para que el hobbit se uniera a él, lo cual Bilbo hizo.

-Los enanos vemos el amor y las relaciones románticas de una manera diferente que las otras razas en la Tierra Media -explicó Thorin-, nuestros matrimonios son para toda la vida y nuestros enamoramientos no terminan y nunca cambian, sería algo absurdo pensar que un enano sería capaz de engañar a su pareja con otro; una vez que nos enamoramos nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos están atados de por vida y más allá de la muerte. Desde pequeños sabemos que una parte de nuestra alma se encuentra en otro cuerpo, sabemos que un día la vamos a encontrar y cuando lo hacemos tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que se quede a nuestro lado. Eso es un _One. _

-¿Y por eso me recitaste el poema? -preguntó Bilbo, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido, aunque una parte de él estaba completamente conmovida pensando que Thorin pensara en él de esa manera-. ¿Crees que yo soy tu _One_? ¿Y qué sucede si te equivocas?

Thorin sonrió y se acercó más a Bilbo, hasta que su frente hizo contacto con la de él.

-Yo no _creo, _estoy completamente seguro que eres mi _One. _Todos los enanos reconocemos al nuestro cuando lo vemos por primera vez y yo lo supe en el momento en que mis ojos te vieron. Yo no puedo amar a nadie más.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó Bilbo, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

-Porque no quería... no quiero obligarte a nada. Yo sabía que estabas muy agradecido conmigo por haber aceptado a tu familia y amigos aquí y no quería que eso influyera en tu decisión -sus ojos se posaron en los brazaletes que traía Bilbo-, esto te lo dio como un regalo y aunque estos son un obsequio que se da al cortejar a alguien, yo no pensaba comenzar a cortejarte hasta que tu aceptaras primero, Bilbo.

Por un largo momento, el hobbit se quedó observando a Thorin sin decir una sola palabra. Lo cual pareció inquietar al rey porque desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar:

-Aunque ya sepas lo que siento por ti, no tienes que... es decir, si sólo quieres ser mi amigo yo lo entiendo...

Entonces Bilbo comenzó a reírse y dejó el libro que traía en las manos a un lado, antes de que Thorin pudiera alejarse, tomó el rostro del enano en sus manos.

-Si me hubieses dicho antes, tú ridículo y testarudo enano -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-, entonces sabrías que yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Le dio un beso rápido en los labios, provocando que Thorin parpadeara varias veces, como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Acepto -dijo, señalando sus brazaletes-. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que funciona esto de ser cortejado por un enano? ¿Existen alguna reglas que se deben de...? -pero Bilbo fue silenciado por los labios de Thorin.

El beso que comenzó Thorin fue mucho más desesperado que el que él le había dado, de hecho, el beso de Thorin parecía casi indecente comparado con el suyo. Aunque eso no significa que no lo disfrutara, todo lo contrario a decir verdad, lo disfrutó demasiado. Incluso podría decir que no tardó en reaccionar y corresponder con demasiado entusiasmo al beso de Thorin. Los brazos del enano se cerraron en torno a su cintura rápidamente y lo acercaron más hacia él y Bilbo se dio cuenta que el rey se había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo, a juzgar por cómo sus labios se movían con tanta desesperación sobre los suyos. A decir verdad, Bilbo comenzó a sentirse bastante halagado al saber que despertaba una pasión así en alguien más, incluso su corazón respondió a ese sentimiento y sus brazos se cerraron en torno al cuello del enano para acercarse un poco más.

Entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta. Bilbo y Thorin tuvieron que separarse y girar sus cabezas en dirección de aquel sonido. Y el hobbit, al darse cuenta de que Dis los estaba observando con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y enterró la cabeza en el hombro del rey, él, por otro lado, frunció el ceño y gruñó por la interrupción.

-Créanme, a mí también me alegra que por fin estén juntos... ya estaba cansada de que ambos ser miraran como cachorros desamparados y no hicieran nada al respecto -dijo ella-. Pero Thorin, necesitas terminar de arreglar los asuntos con el consejo ya que, ahora de Bard es rey, también vendrá a la reunión dentro de unos días y además el rey de Mirkwood confirmó que...

Thorin gruñó ante la mención del último rey y Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía que los elfos y los enanos no se llevaban bien.

-No pongas esa cara, nadie de nosotros queremos conflictos en este momento, así que será mejor que te comportes adecuadamente -Dis puso las manos en sus caderas y Bilbo, quien se había atrevido a mirar ahora que su rostro había tomado un color normal, se dio cuenta de por qué sus hijos le tenían tanto respeto.

-De acuerdo -logró decir Thorin.

-Bien -dijo ella, acercándose para extender una mano hacia Bilbo, la cual el hobbit tomó inmediatamente. Sin embargo, eso provocó que Thorin se pusiera de pie también y frunciera el ceño-. No, necesito llevarme a Bilbo para que no te siga distrayendo y puedas continuar con la reunión y además necesito hablar con él acerca de nuestras costumbres, después de todo va a ser cortejado por un rey y hay muchas cosas que hacer y que planear a partir de este momento.

-Te veré en unas horas -le dijo Thorin, a lo cual Bilbo sonrió, dejándose arrastrar por Dis, quien se veía bastante divertida por alguna razón que el hobbit no lograba entender del todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Resultó que el libro que le había regalado Dis, entre otras cosas, tenía detalles específicos acerca de lo que consistía el cortejo en la cultura de los enanos. Y, para vergüenza de Bilbo, la princesa le había confesado que ese regalo había sido con la intención de hacerle ver que su hermano estaba completamente enamorado de él. El hobbit sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y cerró los ojos evitando pensar cuántas personas más sabían acerca de ello. Sin poder creerlo él mismo, abrió los labios y le preguntó a Dis la duda que tenía. Su rostro enrojeció aún más cuando vio reírse a la enana.

-Creo que todo Erebor lo sabe -dijo tranquilamente-. Mi hermano no es un enano muy discreto; cada vez que te miraba parecía que estaba observando la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Bilbo soltó un gemido que sonó como algo entre dolor y felicidad; por supuesto que se sentía halagado, pero no podía creer que era el único que no había notado nada. Recordó, justo en ese momento que Ori le había mencionado algo parecido, pero había pensado que el enano estaba exagerando. Ahora estaba seguro que ese no era el caso.

Dis lo abrazó con ternura.

-Tranquilo, Bilbo, lo bueno de todo esto es que ustedes dos por fin están junto, así mi hermano dejará de suspirar por ti en silencio. ¡Por Mahal, pequeño hobbit, deja de poner esa cara! -exclamó ella y después sonrió-. Te aseguro que nadie de los del reino dice nada al respecto. Bueno, con excepción de los muchos que comentan lo afortunado que es mi hermano por tener a alguien tan hermoso...

Bilbo comenzaba a pensar que su cara jamás volvería a su color natural, cada vez que sentía que el calor en sus mejillas disminuía, Dis decía algo como eso y el rubor reaparecía con mayor intensidad.

-¡Te vas a ver realmente maravilloso con tu nueva ropa! -exclamó Dis-. Creo que algo con tonos cálidos iluminará aún más tu rostro, además combinará con tu cabello y hará resaltar tus ojos.

-¿Nueva ropa? -preguntó el hobbit, un poco confundido-. ¿Qué hay de malo con la que tengo?

-Nada, por supuesto, te queda muy bien -dijo ella-. Pero el futuro consorte del rey necesita vestirse con algo adecuado a su estatus. Eres miembro de la familia real ahora, Bilbo. Confía en mí, te verás bien.

Dis acarició su cabello con ternura, como si en realidad se tratara de otro de sus hermano y no de su futuro cuñado.

-De acuerdo, si quieres, puedo decirle al sastre que te confeccione algo de acuerdo al estilo de los hobbits. Ahora que lo pienso, también te verías bien con algo verde, sí. ¡Espera, ya lo tengo! Creo que para la presentación sería mejor que llevaras algo azul, para que tu ropa combine con la de Thorin, eso sería mucho más significativo...

-¿Cuál presentación? -preguntó Bilbo de pronto, tuvo que hacerlo, ya que Dis cada vez parecía más perdida en sí misma, se veía mucho más entusiasmada con todo aquello que él mismo. Por supuesto, no era que la perspectiva de estar con Thorin lo decepcionara, no, simplemente todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea, sobre todo después de que apenas hacía unas horas se había dado cuenta de que el rey estaba enamorado de él.

-Siempre tiene que haber una presentación para este tipo de situaciones, Bilbo -comenzó a explicar la princesa-. Los enanos anuncian ante un grupo de enanos cuando comienzan a cortejar a alguien, somos una raza demasiado posesiva y celosa, me temo y ya que mi hermano es el rey, él tiene que hacerlo frente a todo Erebor, aunque todo el mundo lo sepa ya. Pero, creo que es mejor, ya que los otros dos reyes vendrán pronto aquí y para hacer esto algo mucho más político, tenía pensado que Thorin lo hiciera frente a ellos, cuando sea el banquete. Además lo mejor para nosotros, ya que es mejor comenzar a tener buena relación con los otros dos reinos, sería que Thorin los invitara a la boda.

Bilbo parpadeó, tratando de procesar toda la información que se encontraba en su cabeza. Era difícil acostumbrarse a ello. La perspectiva de que aquello se anunciara frente a un grupo tan grande de gente, sobre todo la realeza y otras razas, lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

Dis sonrió, pero lo volvió a abrazar, compadecida.

-Son las desventajas de ser cortejado por un rey, lamentablemente -le dijo.

De pronto, Bilbo escuchó más pasos en la habitación y fue brutalmente asaltado por un par de brazos que lo levantaron en el aire. Fili lo apretó contra sí y cuando por fin lo regresó al suelo, fue el turno de Kili para asfixiarlo.

-Me da gusto que seas nuestro nuevo tío, Bilbo -comentó el castaño-. ¿Podemos llamarte así?

-Tal vez si me dejas respirar otra vez...

-¡Lo siento!

-Pero, en serio, nos da mucho gusto que Thorin y tú por fin se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sentían -dijo Fili.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco, Bilbo tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-Podrían por una vez, comportarse. Además ya saben que no pueden llegar así y acercarse a Bilbo de ese modo, ¿qué tal si los ve alguien? Ya saben que Thorin no estaría muy contento si los viera y si siguen así, yo no voy a ser quien los defienda.

Los príncipes agacharon la mirada, sin embargo, Bilbo no estaba muy seguro de que estuvieran arrepentidos de sus acciones.

-¿Pero podemos llevarlo a ver el reino un rato? Después de todo Thorin todavía esta ocupado y no creo que salga de esa reunión en varias horas -comentó Kili.

-En realidad, no es a mí a quien tienen que preguntar eso, sino a Bilbo -Dis sonrió-. Si él quiere salir, no veo por qué no puedan acompañarlo. No quisiera que se sienta como un prisionero en su nuevo hogar.

El hobbit sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar a la princesa decir eso, le gustaba pensar que todos aquello enanos comenzaban a verlo como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué dices, Bilbo? -Fili levantó una de sus rubias cejas-. Tenemos que disfrutar ahora que estamos en una estación mucho más gentil como la Primavera, en Invierno es difícil observar lo que Erebor puede ofrecer en el exterior.

-De acuerdo -dijo y los dos príncipes sonrieron.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -preguntó Kili a su madre. La princesa le acarició una mejilla, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí y después buscar a Primula para que me ayude a organizar la ceremonia y preguntarle acerca de las tradiciones que tienen los hobbits, no quisiera que por tratar de seguir nuestras reglas de cortejo olvidemos las de ellos. Después de todo, Thorin se va a casar con un hobbit.

Bilbo sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar en el regalo que quería a hacerle a Thorin, después de todo, ellos acostumbraban que tanto el cortejado como el que lo iniciaba debían demostrarse lo mucho que se importaban.

Tenía que pensar en algo bueno. Tal vez él también tendría que hablar con Prim.

-¡Madre, tienes que asegurarte en preguntarle sobre las otras propuestas de matrimonio que ha tenido Bilbo! -sonrió Kili y el hobbit lo miró severamente a lo que el príncipe simplemente respondió con una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

Dis arqueó las cejas.

-¿Otras propuestas?

Bilbo se ruborizó. ¿Por qué nadie podría dejar ese tema en el olvido?

-Están exagerando, de verdad, no es para tanto...

-¡Quince propuestas! -exclamó Kili.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos -intervino Bilbo y fue él quien, esta vez, tomó a ambos príncipes del brazo y los arrastró fuera de su habitación, por supuesto, ambos se dejaron llevar, él no era tan fuerte como para hacer eso.

* * *

En realidad pasó un gran rato descubriendo nuevos terrenos de Erebor con Fili y Kili. Los príncipes le comenzaron a explicar de muchos encuentros y batallas que ocurrieron ahí, además le mostraron los lugares donde solían escaparse, lo cual siempre ocasionaba que sus padres se preocuparan y que los confinaran a sus habitaciones por lo menos una semana. Sin embargo, el lugar que más le gustó a Bilbo, fue cerca del bosque, casi al comienzo, del lado norte, había un árbol de roble enorme y viejo, bajo cuya sombra los tres decidieron descansar un momento.

Se había dado cuenta que el dolor y el sufrimiento que habían sido ocasionados por el viaje que su familia y sus amigos hicieron para salvarse iba mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Ese lugar en verdad comenzaba a sentirse como un verdadero hogar y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ello, sobre todo que los que lo acompañaban también comenzaban a sentirse como familia.

Pero sobre todo, Thorin, el sentimiento que despertaba en Bilbo era nuevo para él, pero algo definitivamente que quería tener por mucho tiempo. Le gustaba mucho estar con él y saber que sentía lo mismo. Casi sentía vergüenza al recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que el rey de los enanos había dejado reflejar ese sentimiento en sus ojos y él había sido demasiado testarudo como para verlo.

Se dio cuenta, además, que aunque era cierto que ellos, los hobbits, no tenían algo parecido a los _Ones_, la emoción que sentía al ver a Thorin no podía tratarse de nada pasajero. Podía notarlo cada vez que se encontraba con él, o cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto y todo su rostro se ruborizaba.

De hecho, algo parecido le ocurrió casi al llegar al anochecer, cuando los príncipes decidieron que era momento de regresar al castillo y Bilbo entró en su habitación. Pocos minutos después, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta y al abrir, se dio cuenta de que el rey estaba al otro lado. Cuando lo vio sonreír hacia él su corazón dio un vuelco que casi lo deja mareado y sus mejillas adquirieron (estaba seguro de ello) el color de la grana. Thorin entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Fue una tortura -comentó.

Bilbo sonrió.

-¿En verdad son tan tediosas esas reuniones? -preguntó, de broma.

-Sí, pero fue incluso peor porque estaba desesperado por volver a verte -admitió el enano-. Por un momento pensé que me retenían ahí a propósito.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le afectaban esas palabras y lo nervioso que estaba. Era la segunda vez que estaban solos después de haberse confesado lo que sentían, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero al parecer Thorin sí, porque se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de besarlo. Y lo cierto es que Bilbo no tardó mucho en corresponderle. Sus manos no se resistieron y tocaron las trenzas del enanos, su cabello siempre le había fascinado y ahora que podía acariciarlo no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Thorin, por otro lado, estaba mucho más interesado en su cintura y en el hecho de que eso le servía para acercarlo mucho más hacia sí. Bilbo sonrió debajo de sus labios, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo al sentir la barba del enano hacer contacto con su piel. El enano dejó escapar una especie de gruñido al sentir que el hobbit abría los labios un poco más y se atrevió a chupar el labio inferior de Bilbo, el hobbit se estremeció y dejó escapar un sonido de placer.

Su corazón bombeaba en su pecho con fuerza y su respiración se hacía más pesada, aún así, Bilbo decidió que no era suficiente y tras sentir la lengua de Thorin comenzar a explorar su boca, decidió intentar unos movimientos con la suya... Jamás había besado así, pero con Thorin parecía todo tan natural, que no tuvo tiempo para sentirse avergonzado.

Sin embargo, los dos necesitaron respirar, por lo que se separaron unos centímetros. Se vieron a los ojos y observaron cada uno de los detalles de sus rostros. Thorin parecía agitado, sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus mejillas estaban rojas, se veía muy atractivo, en realidad, tanto que Bilbo levantó su cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, pero Thorin, tras darle un rápido beso en los labios, decidió que era momento para explorar otras partes de su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su mejilla, para después seguir con su mandíbula y bajar hasta su cuello. Bilbo cerró los ojos y permitió aquella deliciosa exploración, se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su enano y se acercó más. Pero aquello no duró mucho, porque Thorin se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Bilbo.

Thorin miró hacia al suelo, al hobbit le pareció que el rostro del rey enrojecía cada vez más.

-Se supone que no deberíamos... yo no... no es apropiado que esté en tu habitación, en la noche... -dijo, casi como si estuviera avergonzado.

Tal vez Bilbo debía seguir leyendo ese libro, porque no recordaba haber llegado a esa parte.

-¿Tiene que ver con las reglas de cortejo?

Thorin asintió y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos.

-No podemos... no debemos... hasta después de la ceremonia -continuó el enano.

Bilbo asintió, quería pensar que había logrado controlarse, pero sabía que su rostro debía estar tan ruborizado como el de Thorin.

-¿También están prohibidos los besos?

Thorin sonrió.

-No.

-¿Entonces? -el hobbit se acercó nuevamente a Thorin y rodeó el cuello del rey con sus brazos.

El enano sonrió e inclinó su rostro más cerca y suspiró como si se rindiera ante él. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido considerablemente.

-El problema es que eres demasiado tentador y temo llegar a un punto en el que no pueda detenerme -confesó con voz ronca y Bilbo se estremeció de placer.

Sin importarle mucho la advertencia, Bilbo decidió iniciar otro beso. Thorin soltó un gemido parecido al de alguien que está siendo torturado.

-¿Y tú no me lo quieres poner fácil, verdad? -soltó, antes de corresponder completamente a los labios del hobbit.

Bilbo trató de ocultar su expresión de triunfo y decidió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento, cuando ambos se paralizaron al escuchar que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-¡Thorin Oakenshield sé que estás ahí! Te juro que si no abres esa puerta en este instante la derribaré yo misma y...

Pero Dis se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano abría la puerta. La princesa permaneció del otro lado del umbral, detrás de ella estaba Dwalin, quien puso los ojos en blanco cuando se percató de que, efectivamente, su rey se encontraba en la habitación del hobbit. Bilbo trató de no ruborizarse demasiado al verlos.

-¿Voy a tener que cerrar la puerta de Bilbo en las noches o poner a un guardia afuera? ¿Quieres acaso que me convierta en su chaperona? -preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-. Ya no tienes cien años, hermanito.

-Creo que tengo derecho a pasar un momento a SOLAS con Bilbo -protestó el rey.

-Por supuesto, pero no en la noche y mucho menos en su habitación -replicó ella. En realidad, a Bilbo le pareció que la princesa estaba mucho más divertida que enojada-. Conoces nuestras reglas, Thorin.

-¿No confías en mí?

Dis arqueó las cejas aún más e inclinó su cabeza hacia el hobbit para probar su punto.

Bilbo tenía muchas ganas de verse en un espejo para saber de qué hablaba la princesa, por supuesto, en esos momentos sus mejillas debían estar completamente ruborizadas y sí, tal vez su chaleco estaba desabotonado y su cabello desordenado... De acuerdo, tal vez Dis tenía un punto y su apariencia no decía nada a su favor. Se atrevió a ver a Thorin, pero el enano estaba sonriendo nuevamente.

-Te ves adorable -dijo y Bilbo quiso ocultar su rostro, porque no podía creer que ese enano se atreviera decir eso después de lo que había dicho su hermana.

Pero nada de ello parecía importar a Thorin, incluso parecía que se había olvidado de los dos enanos del otro lado de la habitación, quienes estaban poniendo los ojos en blanco en ese momento, porque se inclinó y le dio otro beso, sólo que este fue rápido y tierno.

-¡Por las barbas de Mahal, Thorin! -está vez fue Dwalin quien exclamó, al mismo tiempo que Dis lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que mantengas tus manos lejos de ese inocente hobbit? -gruñó la princesa.

-Descansa -le dijo Thorin-. Nos vemos mañana -añadió.

-Hasta mañana -sonrió el hobbit, antes de que Dwalin cerrara la puerta por él. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de Dis del otro lado, insistiéndole al rey que estaba demasiado grande como para dejar que sus hormonas lo controlaran de esa manera.

* * *

Al día siguiente el hobbit descubrió varias cosas muy interesantes: Dis sí estaba dispuesta a dejarles su espacio y permitirles tiempo a solas, siempre y cuando fuera de día y en lugares no privados. Es decir, lugares en los que pudieran ser interrumpidos fácilmente, como después comprobaron. Y aunque Bilbo pensaba que era poco tiempo el que pasaba con su enano y disfrutaba sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, no estaba tan molesto por aquella constante vigilancia, incluso Prim se había ofrecido para ello. Lo más importante era saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que podía aprender más cosas acerca de Thorin cuando se quedaban a solas a hablar. Pero tenía que admitir, se sentía demasiado complacido y hasta se permitía reír un poco cada vez que Dis, Dwalin, Fili y Kili y, en ocasiones, Prim, llegaban a "hacerles compañía" y Thorin dejaba salir un gruñido de protesta cada vez que tenía que separarse de su hobbit.

Además, conforme pasaban los días y Thorin protestaba cada vez que la princesa le recordaba que se acercaba el día de la reunión con los reyes; el hobbit tenía que admitir que también se sentía un poco inquieto acerca de eso, después de todo, ese día él tenía que estar a su lado y ser presentado ante todos ellos.

-Tranquilo, pequeño hobbit, no va pasar nada -le dijo Dis un día que Bilbo le comentó acerca de ello-. Tú ya conoces al rey Bard, es buena persona. Y... bueno, el rey Thranduil... en fin, ya sabes que los enanos y los elfos no nos llevamos muy bien, pero aún así creo... ¿Estás bien?

Bilbo, asintió aunque escuchar aquel nombre lo había sorprendido mucho.

-¿Thranduil es el rey de los elfos del bosque? -no pudo evitar decir.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

-Yo... No, por supuesto que no -dijo rápidamente-. Es sólo que nunca había escuchado su nombre.

Dis asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida de que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera toda la verdad.

-Lo que sucede es que a Thorin no le agrada, lo detesta, en realidad... y casi no se menciona ese nombre en este lugar. ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido...

-Sí, estoy bien, de verdad.

Por supuesto que estaba bien, en realidad no debía preocuparse tanto... sí, era cierto que él había conocido a un elfo llamado Thranduil cuando vivía en la Comarca y había llegado a ser buen amigo de él, pero ese elfo no podía ser el rey, porque, en primer lugar, él mismo le había dicho que era sólo uno de los guardias del rey, así que... No pudo haberle mentido, no tenía razón para ello. Lo más probable era que el nombre de Thranduil fuera muy común entre los elfos, sí, eso debía ser.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

De acuerdo a Dis los reyes permanecerían en Erebor por varios días. Después de todo era un viaje bastante largo y ya que uno de los objetivos de la visita era establecer relaciones pacíficas con ambas razas, lo mejor era ofrecerles hospedaje, después de todo el viaje era cansado y se tendrían que discutir muchas cosas como para realizar una reunión solamente. Pero aquello era algo bueno, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar Bilbo, ya que, en las ocasiones que tenía tiempo de ver a Thorin, el enano no se mostraba muy convencido de volver a ver a los elfos. El hobbit no lo culpaba, después de todo, de acuerdo a lo que le habían contado Fili y Kili, su familia y la familia real de los elfos del bosque, habían tenido ciertos conflictos en el pasado. Aunque a él no le gustaba pensar mucho en esas cosas, ya que ello le recordaba esa "pequeña" probabilidad de que Thranduil fuese el mismo elfo que él conoció hace mucho tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza, repitiéndose que aquello era ridículo y decidió concentrarse en algo más importante: el regalo de Thorin.

Había estado leyendo mucho acerca de las costumbres de los enanos con respecto al momento del cortejo, al parecer los obsequios que se debían de dar debían tener diferentes significados y tenían que estar relacionados con el que los daba de maneras diferentes. Uno de ellos tenía que ser hecho, el otro debía ser algo que pertenecía a su familia y otro de gran utilidad para el enano a quien se le iba a obsequiar, éste último era para demostrar que el interesado conocía bien al enano que iba entregarle su corazón por completo.

Bilbo sonrió para sí; tenía varias ideas, pero, después de haber platicado varias horas con Prim, había decidido que lo primero que le regalaría a Thorin sería un anillo que le había pertenecido a su madre. Ese anillo era plateado con una esmeralda que le habían regalado hace tiempo, después de que ella protegió a los hijos de un viajero que había llegado a la Comarca antes de que él naciera. El anillo había sido demasiado grande para ella, pero aún así lo aceptó, ya que el hombre se negó a tomarlo de vuelta cuando ella le insistió que no necesitaba ningún pago por lo que había hecho; el hombre aún así, insistió, pero fueron más sus palabras de agradecimiento lo que su madre atesoró con los años y ese anillo, que ella llevaba al cuello colgado con una cadena, había sido uno de los objetos más valiosos para ella y por supuesto, para Bilbo también. Además, ese anillo era una de las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido después del largo viaje de huida que su familia y amigos emprendieron.

Sin embargo, aunque era algo muy valioso para él y significaba muchas cosas, no le dolía dárselo a Thorin; aquello significaba que el enano era bienvenido en su vida y que podría compartir momentos importantes de su pasado con él.

-Es muy romántico -había comentado Prim, después de escuchar todo aquello. Bilbo, por supuesto, no había podido evitar ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello, provocando que la hobbit se riera.

-Pero... todavía no estoy seguro de cuándo debo de dárselo, el libro no dice nada de los días que debo esperar para comenzar con los obsequios, simplemente que se tienen que dar antes de que finalice el cortejo y sinceramente no creo que se refiera a que puedas darlos todos un día antes de que se establezca la fecha de la boda... así que... -Bilbo suspiró, un poco nervioso, pensar en bodas lo hacía estremecerse; por supuesto que amaba a Thorin y quería estar con él por el resto de su vida, pero aún así... ¿Aquello era muy apresurado?

-Es normal sentirte así, créeme -dijo Prim-. Yo estaba aterrada antes de casarme con Drogo. Lo mejor es, en ocasiones, dejarte llevar por lo que sientas... Si quieres a Thorin, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Por eso digo que debes de darle el regalo cuando creas oportuno, ya tendrás oportunidad de conocer cada vez más a tu futuro marido y así podrás saber cuál es el momento adecuado.

Bilbo asintió, aunque todavía estaba un poco inseguro. Y Prim debió verlo porque puso una de sus gentiles manos sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-Te aseguro que le va a gustar.

* * *

Era verdaderamente divertido observar las diferentes reacciones que ocasionaba la llegada de los invitados a Erebor a los distintos miembros de cada raza. Bilbo podía observar a la mayoría de los enanos gruñendo entre dientes y refunfuñando porque los demasiado delicados y altos elfos iban a llegar a interrumpir su perfecta armonía. Los hobbits, por el contrario, estaban muy emocionados; ellos siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de los elfos y sabían apreciar la belleza de sus canciones y las joyas y objetos que forjaban. Era un contraste demasiado entretenido para quien sabía observar.

-¡Vamos, Bilbo! -Fili y Kili habían tomado al hobbit de ambos brazos y, sin previo aviso, lo habían sacado de su habitación para arrastrarlo por los pasillos de Erebor hasta la salida.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, tratando de zafarse del agarre de los dos enanos, pero era casi imposible, él era demasiado pequeño como para oponer resistencia.

-Te hacemos un favor -contestó Kili, como si eso fuera suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad del hobbit, lo cual, desafortunadamente, no fue así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy llegan los reyes con algunos de sus guardias y acompañantes -aclaró Fili-. Se supone que toda la familia debe estar ahí para recibirlos.

-Nuestro tío debe estar ahí y agradecerles su visita -continuó Kili, ahogando una carcajada-. Después enviará a los guardias a que los guíen hasta las habitaciones que les tienen preparadas.

-Sigo sin entender por qué...

-Necesitamos escondernos antes de que nuestra madre nos encuentre, ella quiere que estemos todos presentes, pero, sinceramente... esas cosas son verdaderamente aburridas -lo interrumpió Kili-. Créeme, nos lo agradecerás cuando...

En ese momento Fili se detuvo y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se callara, el enano de cabello castaño empalideció al seguir la dirección de la mirada de su hermano. Dis estaba frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Podrían soltar a Bilbo? -preguntó con un tono amable, que, sinceramente, era mucho más aterrador que su mirada furiosa; era como si a esa calma le siguiera una verdadera tormenta.

Los enanos obedecieron al instante y el hobbit se sintió libre nuevamente. En realidad, observando la escena, se alegró al saber que ese enojo no estaba dirigido hacia él.

-Y dejen de tratarlo así, después de todo pronto será su tío, deben demostrarle respeto -continuó Dis, haciendo que Bilbo se sintiera un poco incómodo-. Por cierto, Bilbo, dejé ropa para ti en tu habitación, ¿podrías ponértela? Necesitas estar listo para recibir a nuestros invitados, después de todo eres parte de la familia y creo que Thorin se comportará mejor si estás a su lado.

El hobbit asintió, sin decir una palabra más. Sabía que no era el momento para protestar, Dis estaba demasiado tensa en ese momento.

-¡No, Bilbo, no te vayas! -exclamó Kili-. En cuanto lo hagas ella va a...

-No seas dramático, hijo mío -lo interrumpió Dis, sonriendo.

-Tal vez no quede nada de nosotros cuando regreses...

Pero Bilbo dejó de escucharlos, porque en ese momento su madre comenzó a hablar en un rápido Khuzdul, entre gruñidos y resoplidos y supo que era mejor desaparecer.

* * *

Bilbo hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a Dis después; la ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama era una perfecta mezcla entre el estilo de los hobbits y el de los enanos y, al parecer, ella había elegido colores suaves para esa ocasión; era una combinación de tonalidades blancas y un amarillo suave, casi dorado, que no llamaba mucho la atención. El hobbit se observó unos momentos al espejo y se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante cómodo en aquellas prendas, no tenía idea si la idea de Dis era acostumbrarlo a la ropa que debía usar en Erebor o si planeaba mantener algo del estilo hobbit en los próximos atuendos, sin embargo, de cualquier manera le gustaba ese en particular.

Entonces, cuando comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa frente a su reflejo, tocaron a su puerta. Y su corazón se aceleró como desquiciado cuando, al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del rey de Erebor en persona. Thorin se veía realmente apuesto en su ropa formal, el abrigo azul que cubría el resto de su vestimenta hacía que sus ojos resaltaran aún más. Sí, definitivamente el azul era el color adecuado para él.

Una nueva sonrisa, un poco más tímida que la anterior, se formó en el rostro de Bilbo al darse cuenta de que no era él único que observaba atentamente; los ojos de Thorin lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-Te ves hermoso -murmuró el rey, inclinándose más cerca y tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Gracias -se rió Bilbo, y se atrevió a besar la mejilla de Thorin.

El enano lo observó unos minutos más y después se aclaró la garganta.

-Se supone que debo preguntarte si me harías el honor de acompañarme esta tarde, para recibir a los otros dos reyes, pero ahora que te veo sólo me dan ganas de olvidarme de todo y cerrar esta puerta y quedarme el resto del día contigo.

Bilbo le dio un beso rápido en los labios, dándole a entender que eso era lo que él quería, también, pero se alejó antes de que Thorin lo acercara más hacia él. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si le permitía besarlo, ninguno de los dos saldría de ahí pronto.

-Dis se molestará -le dijo.

Thorin suspiró, resignado.

-Tienes razón -soltó y después le ofreció su brazo para escoltarlo por el pasillo. Bilbo sonrió y se permitió llevar hasta el salón en el que se encontraba el trono, en él ya se encontraban Balin y Dwalin, al pie de la escalera que llevaba hasta el asiento del rey, junto con una docena de guardias. Bilbo se preguntó si también debía de esperar ahí, junto a ellos, pero Thorin no se detuvo y subió las escaleras junto con él-. Pronto vas a ser mi consorte, es importante que estés a mi lado -le dijo, casi como si leyera los pensamientos del hobbit.

Finalmente, Thorin se sentó y Bilbo se colocó a su izquierda, al lado de Dis y Kili, mientras Fili se encontraba a su derecha. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que tomaba su mano nuevamente y más cuando se la llevaba a los labios.

-Me dices si te sientes cansado en algún momento -le dijo, a lo que Bilbo no le quedó más que asentir, aunque en realidad no pensaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer eso; no se imaginaba que podría hacer Thorin (¿levantarse y ofrecerle el trono como asiento, sentarlo junto a él?), no definitivamente no iba a mencionar nada durante todo lo que durara aquello.

* * *

El primero en llegar fue Bard y el hobbit se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que no sólo venía acompañado de algunos hombres de la Ciudad del Lago que servían como su guardia, sino que también había traído a sus hijos. Y, ahora, que estaba vestido elegantemente, se veía completamente diferente. Bilbo siempre había sabido que Bard era un líder nato, pero ahora le hacía justicia a su título de rey.

El hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa hacia Thorin, pero sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Bilbo, quien seguía de pie, junto al rey de los enanos. Al hobbit no le pasó desapercibida la expresión del humano; sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente hacia él.

-Es un honor recibir tan cordial invitación, rey Thorin. Mi pueblo está verdaderamente dispuesto a comenzar una relación con Erebor, una que espero que nos beneficie a todos. Y aunque yo carezco de linaje o título noble, mi gente me ha elegido para representarlos y ver por su seguridad y beneficio; haré cuanto pueda por ellos.

Bilbo sonrió ante la sencillez de Bard, desde un principio esa era una de las cosas que más le habían agradado de él.

-Un rey no se mide por sus joyas o su linaje, sino por la forma en la que protege y ayuda a su pueblo -comentó entonces Thorin-. Y, por lo que he escuchado, has demostrado las cualidades de un verdadero líder recientemente, por lo que creo que serás un buen rey.

Dis observó a su hermano sorprendida, como si en verdad le sorprendiera que un cumplido de esa magnitud brotara de sus labios hacia alguien que no fuese un enano. Parecía que Thorin, a su modo, le agradaba un poco Bard.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que pudo decir el humano, ya que él también estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a la de Bilbo, como si el hobbit tuviese las respuestas. Sin embargo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Después de ese extraño momento, Bard dirigió algunos saludos a los otros miembros de la familia real, inclinando la cabeza con respeto hacia cada uno de ellos. Pero, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bilbo, sonrió.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Bilbo.

-A... mí también -respondió el hobbit, dándose cuenta que Thorin comenzaba a fruncir el ceño. El enano tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Por supuesto, eso no pasó desapercibido.

-Por cierto, jamás te agradecí por haber ayudado a mi prometido y a su familia -intervino Thorin-. Gracias a ti y a tu pueblo, Bilbo logró llegar hasta Erebor a salvo, por ello estaré en deuda contigo.

Dis puso los ojos en blanco y el hobbit podría jurar que la enana estuvo a punto de golpearse la frente con su palma.

Bard pareció un poco sorprendido, aunque Bilbo no estaba seguro por qué, exactamente.

-No es necesario, lo que hice por los hobbits fue mi placer, me hubiera gustado ayudarlos más, pero no me fue posible.

Thorin parecía querer decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar que los guardias anunciaban la llegada de los elfos. Y cuando los ojos de Bilbo pudieron ver, finalmente, al rey de los elfos, se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Al parecer Thranduil no era un nombre tan común entre los elfos como había pensado.

Y a juzgar por la mirada que puso el rey elfo al verlo, Bilbo supo que se acordaba perfectamente de él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

No había necesidad de entrar en pánico. Sí, era cierto que había sido una verdadera sorpresa enterase de que elfo que había sido su amigo cuando vivía con su familia, allá, tan lejos de Erebor, era en realidad un rey. Y aunque se había entristecido un poco al darse cuenta de que él le había mentido, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Finalmente, Thranduil y los elfos que iban detrás de él, estuvieron frente a Thorin. El rey de los elfos se las ingenió para inclinar ligeramente la cabeza frente a su anfitrión.

-Rey Thorin -dijo, secamente, lo que hizo mucho más evidente para Bilbo todo el historial de problemas que debía de existir entre los dos.

-Rey Thranduil -fueron las palabras de Thorin, quien apenas se las arregló para suprimir un gruñido.

-Espero que esta invitación sirva para que las relaciones comerciales y políticas entre nuestros reinos mejore -soltó el elfo, haciendo aquello lo más amable que podía.

-Esa es la idea -replicó el enano secamente. Bilbo giró la cabeza discretamente para observar las reacciones de Dis; ella no se veía tensa, incluso parecía que comenzaba a sonreír un poco. Tal vez, para ellos dos, aquello era lo más civilizado que podían llegar a ser, entonces, suponía que las cosas no iban tan mal.

No tenían por qué ir mal, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, siempre se equivocaba, sobre todo en ese tipo de situaciones. En realidad, el problema comenzó debido a que Thranduil, mientras trataba de hablar con Thorin, no paraba de observar a Bilbo, pero el hobbit no fue el único que notó esto. El rey de los enanos comenzó a fruncir el ceño cada vez más, conforme las miradas del elfo se hacían más frecuentes e insistentes. Y Bilbo se vio obligado a tratar de ignorarlo. Thorin volvió a tomar su mano entre las suyas y Dis parecía que comenzaba a sufrir un dolor de cabeza en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, el instante pasó, y Thorin ordenó a los guardias que les mostraran sus habitaciones a los elfos. Thranduil parecía querer decir algo más, pero, afortunadamente, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios al respecto. Pronto, el salón estuvo vacío, salvo los miembros de la familia real y Bilbo, quien ahora parecía que se encontraba en problemas, ya que el rey se había levantado de su trono y lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hobbit suspiró y logró tomar su mano nuevamente.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Y aunque Thorin no se veía muy feliz, siguió a Bilbo hasta su habitación sin decir una palabra. Una vez en la habitación el hobbit cerró la puerta tras ellos y comenzó a explicarle cómo es que había conocido a Thranduil. Por supuesto, eso no sirvió para mejorar el humor del enano.

-No te dije... no le dije a nadie porque nunca pensé que se trataba del mismo elfo; él me había dicho que sólo era uno de los guardias del rey -explicó el hobbit.

-Te mintió -gruñó Thorin, como si ese fuera el más deshonroso de los crímenes.

-Sí -coincidió el hobbit.

-No me gustó cómo te miraba hoy... no creo que él haya sentido por ti sólo amistad -comentó Thorin, pero conforme las palabras iban saliendo de sus labios, él enano parecía cada vez más molesto-. Si él se atreve a tratar de...

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, por un momento se sintió como Dis, sólo que ella había tenido que lidiar con este tipo de comportamientos mucho antes que él.

-Thranduil y yo sólo éramos amigos y, sinceramente, no creo que él me vea como algo más que eso -comenzó, tomando a Thorin del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse sobre la cama. El enano gruñó en respuesta, como si no estuviese muy convencido. El hobbit suspiró y se sentó sobre el regazo del rey, puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

-Estás tratando de calmarme -dijo, no era una pregunta, simplemente una observación. Pero Thorin no parecía molesto, sino curioso. Al parecer estaba funcionando, porque sus manos se colocaron inmediatamente en la cintura del hobbit y lo acercaron más hacia él-. Eso es injusto.

-Y... aunque Thranduil me quisiera como algo más, lo cual es ridículo y absurdo, ¿acaso piensas tan poco de mí como para creer que yo te traicionaría? -preguntó Bilbo, haciendo una mueca, parecía herido ante aquella perspectiva.

Fue en ese momento en que Thorin se rindió completamente y su enojo se evaporó para dar paso a una expresión alarmada.

-No, por supuesto que no... es sólo que...

Pero el hobbit no lo dejó continuar.

-Es que, como nosotros los hobbits no tenemos _Ones_, por eso crees que yo podría cambiar de parecer fácilmente... ¿Crees que nosotros no podemos amar tanto como ustedes?

-No, Bilbo... yo, lo siento, no quise decir... es sólo que me aterra la posibilidad de perderte. Pasé mucho años sin ti, buscándote, y ahora que te encontré no quiero que te alejes de mí, no puedo vivir sin ti -soltó Thorin y su expresión se había convertido en algo tan vulnerable, que el corazón de Bilbo no pudo evitar reaccionar ante ello.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado -le aseguró.

El enano mantuvo su rostro cerca del suyo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No puedo evitar... ya debes saber que los enanos somos muy...

-¿Posesivos y celosos? -Bilbo arqueó una ceja hacia él, pero sonrió.

Thorin asintió y el hobbit lo volvió a besar, sólo que esta vez en la mejilla.

-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a eso -dijo, después de un rato-, pero debes tratar de controlarte... Sabes que el reino necesita la alianza con los elfos y los hombres. Inténtalo, por mí.

Aunque no parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, el enano pareció asentir al final.

-Y probablemente tendré que hablar con Thranduil pronto... pero puedes estar conmigo cuando tenga que hacerlo -prometió el hobbit-. Pero debes tratar de controlarte.

-De acuerdo -gruñó Thorin, quien se veía un poco molesto ante la idea de que su hobbit se volviera a acercar al rey de los elfos, pero no discutió más. Y a Bilbo le pareció tan encantadora la forma en que trataba de reprimir su ceño fruncido que no pudo evitar acercarse a él una vez más y besarlo nuevamente. Inmediatamente, sintió que los labios de Thorin se curvaban en una sonrisa, antes de que el enano le correspondiera completamente a aquel beso.

Era una forma placentera de terminar una discusión, pensó Bilbo. Ya que las manos de Thorin se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a su cintura y el enano hizo lo posible por acercar a su hobbit lo más que podía a su cuerpo. Bilbo experimentó inmediatamente aquella agradable sensación cálida que lo recorrió cuando sintió a su enano tan cerca de él.

-Espera -dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el beso, lo cual causó que Thorin volviera a gruñir, frustrado. Requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de Bilbo para no reírse ante aquella reacción. Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la izquierda y sacó el anillo que pertenecía a su madre. De pronto se sintió algo nervioso e inseguro y notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse-. Yo pensé... había leído en el libro que me regaló Dis que tengo que darte algo que haya pertenecido a mi familia así que pensé en esto...

Y entonces le explicó rápidamente, casi entre balbuceos cómo era que su madre había adquirido ese anillo y por qué significaba tanto para él. Thorin había elegido ese momento para quedarse completamente mudo, lo cual sólo puso más nervioso al hobbit.

-Si no te gusta... es decir, no es necesario que te lo pongas... en realidad yo puedo pensar en otra cosa -pero se interrumpió cuando el rey tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Le quedaba perfecto. Se inclinó hacia él y colocó su frente en la de su hobbit.

-Gracias -fue todo lo que dijo y Bilbo supo, por el brillo en sus ojos, que hablaba con sinceridad-. Me gustaría casarme contigo mañana mismo, pero a la vez quiero darte el lugar que te mereces y seguir mis tradiciones al pie de la letra. Después de todo pronto serás el Consorte del rey.

-A mí lo único que me interesa es estar contigo -admitió el hobbit-. Pero también creo que lo mejor es esperar.

Thorin asintió y se acercó otra vez a él para besarlo, sin embargo, alguien tocó a la puerta. Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Dis del otro lado.

El rey gruñó, Bilbo, en cambio, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Cómo es que siempre se las arregla para interrumpir en el momento más inoportuno? -preguntó el enano, frustrado. Tomó a Bilbo de la cintura y lo colocó suavemente a un lado de él, en la cama.

-Es un don, probablemente -comentó el hobbit, todavía divertido por la situación.

-Yo creo que es más bien una maldición, por lo menos para mí -replicó Thorin y se puso de pie para dejar pasar a su hermana. Bilbo tuvo que explicar todo nuevamente todo lo que le había dicho a su prometido acerca de Thranduil.

Sólo que Dis no reaccionó como lo había hecho su hermano. Después de pensarlo un poco, pareció que la noticia la alegró.

-Bilbo, creo que le vas a hacer mucho bien a este reino, y aún no has sido coronado como el Consorte de mi hermano -comentó ella, sonriendo-. Que seas amigo de los dos reyes, puede hacer las negociaciones mucho más diplomáticas, ya que, sabes, mi hermano no es muy bueno con eso de llevarse bien con otros...

Thorin gruñó y Bilbo lo tomó de la mano para tratar de calmarlo, aunque no se veía tan molesto como lo había estado horas antes.

-Lo sé -dijo, pero sonrió con cariño cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su enano, Thorin no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

-Y en cuanto a ti, hermano -comenzó la princesa y era turno de Thorin para poner los ojos en blanco-. No, no pongas esa cara que sabes perfectamente que tengo la razón.

-Siempre tienes la razón, al parecer...

-Exactamente, por eso debes escucharme: trata de controlar tus celos... se que esta situación te va a volver un poco posesivo, pero piensa en las necesidades de tu reino primero y trata de, por lo menos, ocultar esos sentimientos -finalizó Dis.

Thorin asintió, aunque con una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro. Bilbo se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente el humor del enano cambió, le dirigió una sonrisa a su hobbit.

Dis observó aquello atentamente.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que agradezco que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas Bilbo, creo que yo sola no podría con todo esto.


End file.
